Bleach: Blade of Destiny
by Team Infamous
Summary: The worlds of the Soul Society, human world, and Hueco Mundo are intertwined with each other. In order to keep the balance of power in check. The soul reapers of soul society create the soul reaper representatives to complete this task.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You fool if you keep interfering then we all are going to die," says a soul reaper.

"Soul reaper!" exclaimed an orange haired kid.

"I can't fight any more you're going to have to stab my zanpaktou into the center of your being. That's if you're willing to save your family, " says the soul reaper.

"Then give me that blade soul reaper," says the kid.

"My name is rukia... Rukia Kuchiki," says Rukia.

"And my name is... Ichigo Kurosaki," replies Ichigo.

Ichigo grabs rukia's zanpaktou and stabs it into his heart in a blinding flash of light the hollow attacking them was destroyed and ichigo stood there holding

an oversized zanpaktou. At another house right next to ichigo's house another soul reaper stands looking on at the two.

"This should be... interesting," says the soul reaper to himself. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay here is a revision of the first chapter so that I could get more viewers. I think that this is much better because I have my co-author sitting next to me today. By the way I know it's late but I would like to extend my sorrows to the families of 9/11. Back when I saw that in my second grade we didn't do anything for the rest of the day. I knew it would lead to a war. But again I give you my apologies for that day. Anyways trying not to be sad here. This is a revision geared toward more action comedy than anything. I will be redoing all of the chapters up to the actual bleach storyline. I hope you enjoy these more than the last. My main objective is to make Kira not suck as much as he did when I actually got him typed up. So... enjoy. (Could you have made that any longer?) (Shut up Ryker!)**_

**Bleach #1:  
The Day I Became A Soul Reaper**

A bright day in a small town of ten thousand in the middle of the continental United States. I was a normal student at Fairfield High. My best friend Ryker Garrison had a bad habit of leaving in the middle of his classes but other than that everything was normal. I did start to get the feeling that I was being watched with no one around. Around second period everything was very fine. Ryker once again left in the middle of Mr. Kruzich's class. A loud gunshot rang out in the middle of school.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Ryker yelled in the bathroom.

"All Students a gunman has entered the school we have contacted the athourities so please try to survive until they get here." Said a voice over the intercom.

"What the hell? 'Please try to survive until they get here?' What the fuck!? Aren't you supposed to protect us?" Ryker asked.

"Oh fucking great. I kind of figured today was going to be fun." I said getting under my desk like Mr. Schenck told us to.

"I hear footsteps. Is he coming?" Asked a girl.

"Keep quiet. If we can get the jump on him then we should be able to get the gun away." I whispered.

"Yeah you can do that. I plan on living for a while longer." Said the girl.

"Fine. I'll get the gun away." I said.

"Come on out everyone! I want to show you my pain!" Exclaimed the gunman opening the door to Mr. Schenck's room.

"Will you shut up!? There are people trying to space off during class you know!" I exclaimed grabbing his gun.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen. What kind of idiot would actually jump out of the blue to act like the hero?" Asked the gunman.

"You obviously haven't seen me." I said.

"Then die." Said the gunman as his gun went off in his chest.

"Got him." I said just before the gun turned and went off hitting my heart and left lung.

"OH MY GOD!" Exclaimed a girl.

"What... the... hell... happened?" I asked quietly getting up.

"Hell... oh my god. What the hell happened in here?" Ryker asked walking in and stepping around the bodies.

"Ryker? How did you get here? How come no one notices you... WHY AM I LAYING ON THE GROUND OVER THERE WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!?" I yelled touching my body to see if I was real.

"Okay... shut up for one second so I can speak. First of all, I go to school here stupid. Second, I'm technically not alive. Lastly, neither are you." Ryker said with a smirk on his face.

"I'M FUCKING DEAD AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES!?" I yelled with an irritated face.

"Too loud... yes I am making jokes because it's fucking funny. You grabbed the gun but you didn't bother to pull it away from the guy. No instead you let it slide back making sure the guy would pull the trigger. Are you fucking stupid?" Ryker asked rhetorically.

"Damn it. I can't be dead. There's so many things I haven't done yet." I said.

"What you wanted to go to Iraq to get your head blown off... wait what am I saying that sounds like fun." Ryker said.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING JOKES!?" I yelled.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Ryker asked.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"How many flowers do you want on your casket?" Ryker asked.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"No. I actually wanted to know... how did you get that sword?" Ryker asked pointing to a sword that was on my back.

"I have no fucking idea." I said looking at my right shoulder to see the sword's hilt.

"Oh well I guess it's nothing. Oh well come on! Your trip to the afterlife is here." Ryker said pulling out his sword from his back.

"Oh hell no... hey do you feel something?" I asked.

"No what?" Ryker asked.

"Uh... Ryker what the fuck is that thing heading right for the window?" I asked pointing to a monster wearing a white mask coming right for us.

"I... don't know. Maybe it's nice." Ryker said.

"COME HERE SOUL REAPERS!" Yelled the monster.

"I DON'T THINK SO! COME ON LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled beginning to run.

"GOOD IDEA!" Ryker yelled running after me.

"I DIDN'T HEAR ANY CRASH SO IT DIDN'T SLAM INTO THE BUILDING!" I yelled still running.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK JUST RUN!" Ryker yelled.

"SINCE WE HAVE WEAPONS SHOULDN'T WE FIGHT IT OR SOMETHING!?" I yelled looking at Ryker.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Ryker said stopping looking at his sword.

"Ryker don't stop now!" I exclaimed.

"Why nothing's gonna happen." Ryker said looking at me right before the monster crashed through grabbing Ryker and sending him down two floors to the bottom floor.

"Yeah nothing's gonna happen." I said grabbing my sword.

"I stand corrected." Ryker said with the monster's hand at his throat.

"You're a pretty pathetic soul reaper. I've never seen a soul reaper run from a hollow before." Said the hollow.

"Okay what the fuck is a hollow?" Ryker asked.

"THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS! A SOUL REAPER WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A HOLLOW IS! YOU CRACK ME UP BRAT!" Yelled the hollow.

"Just shut up! I never really cared. Besides your butt ugly face doesn't come around here all that often." Ryker said punching the hollow in the face.

"Oh we've got a fierce one here." Said the hollow turning his hand into a sword.

"Kill Shoutengai!" Ryker exclaimed releasing a scythe.

"What the hell does that mean!?" I exclaimed from the top floor.

"I'll explain it later!" Ryker exclaimed.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL IN MY FACE!" Yelled the hollow.

"I WASN'T YELLING AT YOU DIPSHIT!" Ryker yelled trying to attack the hollow.

"Oh please a puny scythe like that isn't going to stop me." Said the hollow pinning the scythe to the ground.

"Oh fucking perfect." Ryker said looking up at me.

"Great I know exactly what he want's me to do. I know I'm not going to like this." I thought jumping down the hole.

"Get ready douschebag." Ryker whispered.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Asked the hollow.

"FUCKING DIE!" I yelled pointing my sword down making it go through the hollow's head.

"That's who I'm talking to." Ryker said with a smirk kicking the hollow's body off of him.

"That... was... fun. Alright who's up for round two!?" I asked holding two fingers up to Ryker's face.

"Fuck yes!" Ryker exclaimed.

"So... what's a soul reaper?" I asked.

"Come with me I'll explain it later... crap... I can hear the paramedics. You might want to get to your body before someone says you're dead." Ryker said.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed running up the stairs.

"He still hasn't figured out that he could have just flew through the hole in the floor. This is going to be fun." Ryker said chuckling.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Well I expected to get this up sooner... well not really I just got lazy all of a sudden. But anyways this is another revision. I'll also try to revise the first couple of chapters in the seven year time skip Bleach: Blade of Death. These revisions are really turning out better than the last ones by the way. So I guess that's it.**_

**Bleach #2:  
Soul Reaper! Oh Hell No!**

"So let me get this straight. I'm a soul reaper, you're also a soul reaper, we are entitled to the protection of other souls, and these swords are called zanpaku-to, and these zanpaku-to have two forms called Shikai and Bankai." I said reviewing everything that Ryker told me.

"Yep that's right. You're a fast learner." Ryker said.

"Yeah that makes sense to me. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THAT IMAGINARY FRIEND THAT JON HAS TO TALK TO!" I yelled with an angered face.

"Yeah and tell me this, after today what do you believe anyway?" Ryker asked.

"Well I believe that the United States is the greatest country in the world." I said saluting to nothing.

"Well that is the truth but I'm talking about the whole soul thing that's been going on." Ryker said.

"... I never really thought about that. I just listened to a few bits of what you said and then just spaced off for a bit." I said shrugging.

"God damn it boy. No wonder Mr. Schenck doesn't like you." Ryker said.

"Hey he doesn't like me because I know everything he says in class. It has nothing to do with the fact that I always daydream in his class." I said looking away.

"Whatever dude just shut up. Besides I want to know just what those things are. So we are going to the Soul Society." Ryker said holding out his sword like it was a key.

"And just what is that?" I asked.

"It's a giant city in the middle of fucking nowhere that always gets me confused." Ryker said grabbing me by the shirt.

"Woah what the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed as Ryker pulled me through a door.

"Shut up and come on! God such a whiney little bitch." Ryker said running through the door into this long black walk way.

"Um where the fuck are we?" I asked.

"I call it the black hallway." Ryker answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a long black hallway. It creeps me the fuck out." Ryker said.

"What's that thing flying towards us?" I asked.

"Oh it's a hell butterfly." Ryker said.

"That doesn't make sense." I said.

"Welcome to my world." Ryker said.

"So what does it do?" I asked.

"What? Are we playing twenty questions or something? Stop asking and you'll learn. Besides you've given me a headache." Ryker said.

"Well excuse me for trying to figure things out." I said.

"Boy if you didn't have me you would have been dog food for that hollow." Ryker said.

"You didn't even know what it was till just a half an hour ago." I replied.

"Oh just shut up." Ryker said entering a white light.

"So is this Soul Society?" I asked looking at a maze of white buildings.

"Damn it not this again." Ryker whispered putting his head in his hand.

"Great, American who's the loser that you brought with you?" Asked a man sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! No one likes Italy anyways! The only thing you got over us is pizza and you had to get that from the chinese!" Ryker exclaimed

"Oh please. The mighty Italian soldier could easily conquer you Americans with ease." Said the Italian man.

"SHUT UP! I'VE GOT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN ARGUE WITH SOMEONE FROM A FUCKING THIRD WORLD COUNTRY!" Ryker exclaimed.

"I'M NOT FROM A THIRD WORLD YOU BASTARD!" Yelled the Italian man.

"Yeah right come on Dakota you've gotta help me through this maze." Ryker said pulling me along.

"Okay... again I don't see how I'm going to help you." I said.

"God damn it Dakota just shut up!" Ryker exclaimed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Several Hours Later-

"Finally... we got to the fucking hill. Now to climb two thousand stairs to the top." Ryker said breathing heavily.

"I told you I couldn't help." I said.

"Shut the fuck up." Ryker said squinting his eyes.

"So why do we need to come here?" I asked.

"Back to twenty questions, aren't we?" Ryker asked.

"I guess so, so start talking." I answered.

"Fine. We came here to get you your representative badge and so that I could figure out what these hollow things are." Ryker said beginning to climb the massive stairway.

"Okay there, we're done playing one question." I said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Ryker exclaimed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Several More Hours Later-

"Finally we made it to the top." Ryker said breathing heavily and collapsing on the ground at the top of the stairway.

"If you fall back down I'm not helping you." I said also breathing heavily.

"How come it took you two so long to get up here. Captain Commander Yamamoto has been waiting for you." Said a woman.

"Oh shut up Rukia. No one likes a bitch." Ryker said getting up.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SAY THAT TO A NATURAL SOUL REAPER!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah a natural soul reaper who's so underdeveloped that you won't get laid a single day in your afterlife. Have you even had a date yet eleven year old?" Ryker asked patting Rukia's chest.

"PERVERT!" Rukia yelled slamming Ryker's face into the ground.

"He can't be perverted if you've got nothing there." I said laughing.

"Don't start acting like this idiot! Especially since it's your first day!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Can you just take us to the old man?" Ryker asked.

"Be polite. This way." Rukia said walking towards a large double door.

"HEY WAIT YOU HAVEN'T LET GO OF ME! OUCH! MY FACE JUST GOT SKID BURNS!" Ryker yelled.

"Yeah and I'm proud of that fact." Rukia said with her head lifted up.

"Poor Ryker. The best girls he can get are five year olds." I said chuckling.

"Dakota just go suck one, or better yet suck Rukia's here." Ryker said.

"WHAT WAS THAT! I ALREADY CAN'T STAND THE BOTH OF YOU! ONE OF YOU'S BAD ENOUGH BUT YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE IS LIKE A FUCKING CLONE!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh come on you know you love me." I said with a smirk.

"Like hell I do. Just get in there." Rukia said throwing Ryker into the room, while I walked through the doors.

"Poor Ryker." I said walking on top of Ryker.

"Damn it Dakota why did you have to walk on me!?" Ryker exclaimed.

"ENOUGH! Ryker I see you will not stop your constant bickering with everyone." Said an old man.

"Oh come on old man yama. You know you love it." Ryker said getting up.

"I can't say that I do. So this is the new soul reaper representative you told me about?" Said old man yama.

"Unfortunately. I need his badge." Ryker said.

"Of course we will get him one. He is our new soul reaper." Old man yama said.

"Soul reaper? Oh hell no!" I said backing off.

"Don't cause me anymore trouble then you already have just take the badge before I kill you." Ryker said.

"Alright." I said as Rukia sat down beside old man yama.

"Now you wanted to know what a hollow is. I'll have Rukia explain." Said old man yama.

"Okay. Hollows are monsters that are souls that have fallen. They must be cleansed so that they may become souls again. This is our job as soul reapers. Hollows are in a basic... social class if you will. You have the lesser hollows at the bottom who run on pure instinct. Then you have the Menos Grande who have the intellegence of a preschooler. Then the Adjuchas who take on a more animal form. Then the most intellegent and most powerful of all of the hollows is the Vasto Lorde." Rukia said holding up a notebook filled with drawings of rabbits.

"One question." Ryker said.

"Yes." Rukia said in anticipation.

"Why do your drawings suck so bad?" I asked for Ryker.

"DON'T YOU IDIOTS HAVE SOMETHING NICER TO SAY!?" Rukia yelled.

"No not really." Ryker said.

"Enough. It's time for your first assignment. You should be glad since it's in your home town. There have been multiple hollow sightings in the area thanks to you two letting out so much spiritual pressure. You must get rid of them." Said old man yama.

"Yes... sir." Ryker and I said simultaneously rolling our eyes.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Another revision and decided to change my pen name because I'm not working on this alone anymore. I've got a partner this time and it's really improved this story. This chapter's name will reoccur over the course of the story. Hence the capitalized I to stand for a roman numeral 1. The reason for this will be explained later so if anyone is interested then you might want to read on. Anyways enjoy the revisions as they come along.**_

**Bleach #3:  
Cain and Abel I**

"Okay, that's one... two... ten... fifteen for me and... about ten for you." Ryker said counting the number of hollow bodies on the ground.

"Hey this is harder than you think." I said breathing heavily.

"Not really." Ryker replied.

"CAUSE YOU CAN FUCKING FLY!" I yelled with an irritated face.

"So, that shouldn't change anything." Ryker said.

"Just shut up. How many more of these things?" I asked.

"That's all of them I think." Ryker said looking up to find more hollows.

"Thank god. I'd much rather be back at school than spending my life doing this." I said.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm having a fucking party over here." Ryker said.

"...... Shut up." I said looking at Ryker.

"You know you love it." Ryker said.

"With that done I get to live it up at my house because my body's still healing from a gunshot wound while you have to go to school and work your ass off. Good luck buddy." I said walking away.

"Cock sucking motherfucker." Ryker said quietly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A roman catholic church stood in the southwest end of town which was under new construction. Underneath the newly built catholic church about two hundred feet underground a man was laying appearing sealed underneath the church.

"There are two soul reapers in this town. They'll be a perfect opportunity to regain my strength. But first I need to get them stirring again. I think I know which one to stir first." Thought the man beginning to chuckle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey sir you might want to leave now. We're closed for tonight." Said a woman walking out of the town's walmart.

The man didn't answer. He was holding onto a large box. Blood splashed out of a giant slash across his waist. Blood went all over the woman and even in her mouth and continuing to go all over her body as the man fell to the ground dead.

"OH MY GOD! BILL CALL THE COPS!" Yelled the woman running back to the store.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys did you hear?" Asked Zack walking up to Ryker and I after getting off of his bus.

"I swear to god if you tell me a story about a fucking horse fly again I'm going to kill you." I said rubbing my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryker asked.

"I've got a headache and I think I'm a little more pissed off than usual." I answered again rubbing my head.

"Anyway... I heard someone was murdered outside of walmart last night." Zack said.

"Really! That's amazing Zack!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Word gets around fast. Mr. Gire could we speak with you down at the station for a bit?" Asked a man walking up and showing me a badge.

"Uh sure... what's going on?" I asked.

"You are a suspect in the murder of a man outside of walmart last night." Said the man pulling out handcuffs.

"But I was asleep last night." I said as the detective put the cuffs on my arms.

"Well we have evidence that says you weren't." Said the detective dragging me into the back of his car.

"Okay something isn't right here." Ryker thought as the detective drove me away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This should be enough to stir them up again. They'll begin to meddle into it and then release a large amount of spiritual energy to feed me. They're like my own little lab rats." Thought the man underneath the church.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what's this evidence that you say can pin me to the murder?" I asked sitting down in a metal chair in an interrogation room.

"This video... now here is the man but then suddenly this light comes and goes past the man making him stop. Then the worker comes out to tell the man to leave. The man gushes blood and falls over dead while the woman runs back to call us to the scene. Did you see that?" Asked the detective pointing at a computer screen.

"Yeah but it still doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Alright well let's clean up that light to see what that was." Said the detective beginning to type on the computer's keyboard clearing up the light image in the video.

"Okay now move so I can see." I said trying to look past the detective.

"Doesn't this guy look a little familiar to you?" Asked the detective pointing at my image in the video.

"Nope but I can say that he is very, very good lookin'." I said beginning to chuckle.

"I'm not joking here kid. You could be thrown into a courtroom for this. Do you want that?" Asked the detective getting closer to my face.

"Two words for you... breath... mints." I said swaying my hand in front of my face.

"Take him away." Ordered the detective.

"Yes sir." Said a police officer who grabbed my arm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it. I'm missing first period chasing down evidence that doesn't exist. There's not even any spiritual pressure linking him to the killing. I guess if I can find the morgue then I can see if the wound was caused my a sword or not. Damn it why does he have to be such a pain in the ass?" Ryker thought to himself walking away from the scene in his soul reaper form.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh... where am I?" I asked looking around at a hilly plain that stood right next to the sea.

The hilly plain was covered in a light brown grass that almost looked like wheat. The sea was to the west with ruins that were spread all over the landscape. Bodies of soldiers littered the landscape as I walked to a group of ruins that were the closest to the sea. I noticed that on most of the bodies there was a golden cross stitched over the heart on their uniforms, like what hitler did to tell the difference between jews and other people. As I continued to walk I noticed tanks with overlarged American flags laying in ruins appearing to have been destroyed in battle. I finally got to the ruins and noticed that there was a stairway that lead underground. I began to walk down the stairs as rain clouds began to cover the skies like the earth was crying. I walked down the stairs expecting to run into rubble. The corridor however remained undamaged. I walked down a large hallway after finishing up the staircase into a large room with a large cell in the back of it.

"Hello. We finally get to meet. It's been too long... brother." Said a man sitting in the back of the large cell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh? Okay who's making me do more work?" Ryker asked himself walking into the prison noticing a large amount of bodies on the ground.

Ryker continued to walk until he got to my cell. My cell was empty except for my body which layed lifeless on the bed. Ryker flew up and through prison ceiling just to see me in the outside backyard killing another unsuspecting guard.

"Woah! You are one sick fuck." Ryker said landing on the ground.

"You." I said pointing my finger at Ryker with my eyes pure white.

"Yes. I'm Ryker Garrison. You learn something new everyday." Ryker said sarcastically noticing that I was going crazy.

"Guilty." I said gripping my zanpaku-to even tighter.

"Bring it ugly. Kill Shoutengai!" Ryker exclaimed releasing his shikai.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't? That hurts brother. What if I called you god? Would that help you remember?" Asked the man.

"No cause I don't know who you are. Why are you locked up?" I asked.

"Probably for the same reason you are. Why don't you jake off the seal on the door, and then we can talk more openly brother." Said the man.

"Alright then." I said walking forward and grabbing a slip of paper over a lock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said another man appearing right behind me.

"Who are you? Why shouldn't I remove the seal?" I asked looking back at the man behind me.

"For many reasons but one is that you might not be alive to see your seventeenth birthday." Answered the man.

"Damn you old man! Why do you always have to ruin my fun!?" Exclaimed the man in the cell jumping for and ramming himself.

"You... look just like me." I said with a little shock in my voice.

"Very observative. I had no idea that you were Einstein." Said the man in the cell.

"His name is Hollow Dakota, but most of the time he likes to be called Hollow for short." Said the man behind me.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you saw the blood bath I caused on the surface." Hollow said chuckling.

"So that's why you're locked up. You did all of that by yourself?" I asked in amazement.

"Well not all by myself. That was caused by the waring factions that control your source of power. The old man that you see behind you is the main source of your power right now. He controls the guys with the American flags. It's almost like a fun little game we play." Hollow said laughing.

"Hollow has a sick mind. That's why I try my best to keep him locked up in this cell." Said the man behind me.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked turning to the man behind me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay I didn't want to do this, but I guess it can't be helped. Howaido-Shouten!" Ryker exclaimed.

"Guilty." I said again dashing at Ryker.

The area around me turned pitch black. I saw a man in white robes beckoning to me from a white light. I walked towards the man and then stabbed him with my sword. Ryker came up from behind and tried to attack me. I jumped behind Ryker to attack him. Ryker disappeared into the darkness.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ryker asked rhetorically.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." I said putting hand up to my left ear.

"Clean your ears. He said his name was..." Hollow said going silent at the end.

"What?" I asked.

"How many times must shout my name until you can hear me?" Asked the man.

"What are you talking about how long have you guys been in my head?" I asked.

"I've been shouting for sixteen years and you still haven't heard my name." Said the man.

"Oh how heartbreaking." Said another man coming down the hallway.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"...He is the invader." Hollow said trying to say something at the beginning.

"I know." Said the man creating a sword from the ground that resembled my zanpaku-to.

"Wait Ryker was telling me about this one time. You must be my zanpaku-to spirit." I said pointing at the man with my zanpaku-to.

"It's about time you figured it out." Hollow said chuckling.

"I hate this but we're going to need your help Hollow. Dakota get him out of that cell." Ordered the man.

"Alright." I said turning around.

"Who are you two talking to?" Asked the man blocking the exit.

"Hollow's gone." I said looking at an empty cell.

"That bastard left us here to fend for ourselves. You need to get control back if we are to win." Said the man with my zanpaku-to.

"Too bad. Oh well I got my fill bye, bye." Said the man blocking the exit as he disappeared.

"Alright who are you?" I asked walking up to the man.

"I am your zanpaku-to. I am Meiundei. You can access my power by yelling rise before my name. That will give you your shikai. Your special attack is Shaininu-Tsukai. It will produce a neutron bomb explosion, without the nuclear radiation. There's a hollow known as an adjuchas attacking your friend. You must stop it." Said Meiundei.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Woah ugly you're stronger than you look." Ryker said looking at a hollow with two swords for arms.

"I'm glad you noticed." Said the hollow.

The hollow had two swords for arms, an exposed brain, and it's mask was on it's stomach. The hollow was about to stab Ryker's left eye out before it began to feel a strain on it's body.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" I yelled standing up.

"It's about time you came to the party!" Ryker exclaimed with an irritated face.

"There was traffic on the way over." I said with a smirk as my zanpaku-to began to change form.

My zanpaku-to became a large broadsword with the word 'doomsday' written in japanese characters along both sides of the blade. The blade was large and red like an oversized claymore.

"Such an amazing spiritual pressure." Said the adjuchas.

"I'd let go of him if I were you." I said getting a serious face.

"_**I'm** _going to do this." Ryker said breaking off the sword that was right next to his eye.

"Now I'm going to do this. Shaininu-Tsukai!" I exclaimed dashing at the hollow as Ryker jumped out of the way.

The hollow tried to block my attack. The hollow and I were engulfed in a bright light that developed into a small nuclear explosion that took up enough space to fit a three story building. The light receded into a mushroom cloud. I walked out of the mushroom cloud and collapsed on the ground.

"Nice. Where did you learn that?" Ryker asked walking up to me.

"I'll tell you tomarrow. I'm too tired right now." I said sitting up.

"Oh walk it off you pussy." Ryker said chuckling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Underneath the church in the southwestern end of town.

"They did better than I expected. I'll have to think about things next time when I pick on the other one." Thought the man.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**Bleach #4:  
A New Soul Reaper And Her Name Is...**

"How many times are you going to make mr. franklin angry?" Asked Renji.

"Just enough to give me satisfaction until graduation," I replied.

"That was a good one today," said Jon trying not to bust a gut.

"Yeah gluing the butt to the seat trick is always a classic," I replied.

"You know you're going to drive him crazy one of these days," said Renji.

"Yeah I know. But who cares," I said.

"So what are you going to do the next time? Exploding hot dog in the microwave? Or are you going to make another classic like the woopie cushon?" Jon asked.

"Jon shut up. The woopie cushon has been around since hitler decided to take crack and wage war on europe. I'm thinking of something even funnier than that," I said.

"Hey I bet I could beat you at guitar hero," said Renji.

"Are you stupid or something? You have a hard time beating slow ride on easy. I can do up to the fourth tier on expert," I said.

"So does that mean your really good," said renji.

"Sort of. There are people that are way better than me but you on the other hand couldn't hold a candle to me," I said.

"Hey four eyes... I'm sorry whats your face. Could you leave we need to talk about something," said Renji.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jon.

"Just go jon don't worry I'll kick his ass later," I said.

"Alright," said Jon walking off acrossed the highway.

"Okay now we need to talk about whats been going on recently," said Renji.

"You mean how I've been kicking your ass on guitar hero," I said.

"No you know what I'm talking about. Ever since you used your shikai to kill that hollow you have passed up on your activities as a soul reaper," said Renji.

"What are you talking about 'activities' it's not an after school thing where you go out for sports," I said.

"I mean you haven't gone into your soul reaper form since that encounter. In fact you have retreated to isolation since that period. You haven't asked for help in school or in your training. Why are you trying to isolate yourself?" Asked Renji.

"I've just been preoccupied," I said.

"Nonsense all you do is sit around your house and do nothing. I've killed fifteen hollows in one morning to your zero," said Renji.

"Are you turning this into a contest?" I wondered.

"No I'm just saying that something is going on and I'm trying to help," said Renji.

"Wait a minute do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah I hear it. A hollow's howl," said Renji.

"Perfect timing. Well get going I've got homework to do," I said beginning to walk away.

"Come on," Renji said grabbing the collar of my shirt.

We began running to washington elementary. We got to the corner and saw a group of souls being attacked by a hollow.

"I just love it when a hollow attacks now I can just sit here and watch while you take care of it and do my homework," I said putting my bag down.

"You fool come on," said Renji knocking me out of my body with his soul gauntlet.

"What the fuck was that for renji you bastard!" I exclaimed.

"Just shut up and come on," said Renji.

"Whatever," I replied.

We ran at the hollow. I cut it's legs off, jumped onto it's back and cut it's head off.

"See easy. It has nothing to do with a problem it's just hollows have become to easy," I said.

"If you say so," said Renji going back into his gigai and walking home.

"Dakota we've got orders," said Renji.

"Damn it renji you're doing it again. It's one thirty in the fucking morning. Wake me up when something important comes up," I said laying back down.

"It is important. Because of your massive spiritual pressure you've attracted menos grande," said Renji pulling my covers off.

"What is a menos grande?" I wondered sitting up lazily.

"It is a more intellegent hollow. It has so much power that it requires a soul reaper of the kings guard to defeat it," said Renji.

"So old man yama has his own guard?" I wondered.

"No the soul reaper king has his own realm. The soul reaper king has his own guard of the highest ranking soul reapers in all of soul society," said Renji.

"I see so you suck so bad that you didn't make the cut is that it?" I asked getting my badge.

"It's not like that you bastard it's just I'm not an elite!" Exclaimed Renji.

"Whatever lets just go," I said going into my soul reaper form.

"Okay then," said Renji.

We arrived near the fairfield middle school seeing an entire group of five menos grande.

"Five menos. That's just fucking perfect. Hey renji have I told you that you take me on the worst road trips ever?" I asked.

"Shut up this is a job not a road trip," said Renji.

"Hey whose that?" I asked pointing to a soul reaper jumping off of the roof of the middle school.

"I don't know," said Renji.

The soul reaper cut through the menos grande as if they were butter and landed in front of me. The soul reaper was a girl about fifteen, her zanpak-to was the same as any other soul reapers, she had long black hair, and blue eyes.

"You two are useless," said the soul reaper.

"Thanks and who are you any way?" I asked.

"My name is tracie. Tracie Lockridge. My brother is the soul reaper representative of britain," said Tracie.

"But I thought I was the only soul reaper representative on earth," I replied.

"You idiot I told you before you left soul society that everyone except for here and japan had a soul reaper representative. You are the first american representative. And I'm guessing your brother's name is Arthur Lockridge," said Renji.

"That's right. You're smart renji," said Tracie.

"Okay that's it I'm going to bed," I said.

"Why?" Renji wondered.

"What did you just ask me? 'Why' I'll tell you 'why.' You drag me out here for menos grande that were so stupid that they couldn't form three hundred and sixty degree security. And it's only one thirty in the fucking morning. I have school tomarrow and it's friday my turn to mess with franklin. I don't want to be in a bad mood when I pull the prank," I said.

"Oh dakota why are you so angry all the time?" Asked Tracie.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"All soul reapers are allowed access to the archives. When you became a soul reaper you were given a file and placed into the soul society main archives runned by squad 12," said Renji.

"True but that's not where I found his name," said Tracie.

"What?" Asked Renji.

"It's true. Your name is dakota joseph gire wielder of the zanpak-tou 'meiundei' or 'doomsday.' Your special attack is 'shaininu-tsukai.' I am your biggest fan," said Tracie.

"Wait a minute I have a fan?" I wondered obviously not following how she knew all of this.

"That still doesn't answer our question," said Renji.

"I think I've got a stalker renji. And a pretty hot one at that," I said.

"You pervert. I think we should be going now. Nice meeting you Tracie," said Renji doing the japanese bow.

"But wait we still need an answer to my question. How do you know my name!" I exclaimed while renji took me back.

The next day we arrived at school and waited for Mrs. Septer one of the integrated science teacher's to start a video of mythbusters.

"Sorry mrs. septer I'm late today," said a voice.

"That voice it's her," thought Renji and I.

"Oh hey dakota, renji how are you doing?" Asked Tracie in her cheerful voice.

"Tracie we've got a new seat for you. Right next to renji and dakota right over there," said Mrs. Septer.

"Yay I get to sit next to my friends!" Eclaimed Tracie as she made her way to her new desk.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Thought Renji and I.

After class we began asking tracie some questions.

"What are you doing here? Like for example why are you here when your brother is in britain?" Wondered Renji.

"Yeah and how do you know me and my zanpak-tou?" I wondered.

"Oh you guys. I'm here because my brother felt a spike in spiritual pressure in this town and we moved here to investigate. And I know because I saw your battles up until now. I've always been watching from the side lines," Tracie replied.

"Oh hell it's second period come on renji!" I exclaimed as the bell rang.

"Hey wait for me guys!" Exclaimed Tracie.

"What you're in my second period class too?" I asked.

"Yes I'm in all of your classes," Tracie answered.

"This is starting to become creepy," Renji told me.

"Yeah but I kind of like it," I replied.

"You pervert," said Renji.

"How is that perverted?" I wondered.

"Oh just shut up," said Renji running down the final flight of stairs.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Exclaimed Tracie.

"Sorry we're late mr. kruzich," I said taking my seat.

"Well it's about time," said mr. kruzich.

After we got to lunch Tracie had began to talk non stop about how my training with Renji went. And how I haven't gone into my soul reaper form until the encounter with the hollow at washington elementary. After she finished Renji and I looked at each other with a freaked out face.

"What did I do something wrong?" Tracie asked.

"Oh no it's nothing," I replied.

"Yeah for being a stalker... ow hey stop it," said Renji being elbowed by me.

"So Dakota, Renji how about we go on a double date after school?" said Tracie hoping to get an answer.

"One problem I don't have a date," said Renji.

"Of course you do. She's sitting right there. You mean I don't have a date," I said.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," said Tracie looking away annoyed.

"You oblivious idiot," said Renji.

"What. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," replied Renji.

"I wasn't talking to you Renji," I said picking up my tray.

"So how about a movie?" Asked Tracie.

"Sorry but Renji wouldn't have a date," I said.

"Well then it's his loss," said Tracie.

"Huh. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," Tracie replied grabbing my arm making me sit next to her.

"What is going on here?" I wondered.

"Nothing," Tracie replied moving closer to me.

After school Tracie and I went to see a movie and ended up for me losing about twenty bucks on the tickets and snacks. When I got back renji was in my room playing guitar hero.

"So how did your date go?" Asked Renji trying to concentrate on finally getting medium.

"It wasn't a date we just saw a movie. You should have come along especially since a hollow could have shown up," I said.

"So now you decide to give more attention to your soul reaper duties now that, that girl shows up in your lap?" Renji wondered.

"She's not in my lap... yet," I said.

"Will you stop with the perverted jokes already this is serious," said Renji finishing the song.

"What is the matter with you?" I wondered.

"This is what's the matter," Renji replied walking toward and turning on my computer's monitor.

"I did a check for a soul reaper named Tracie Lockridge. I found only one soul reaper named Tracie. But her name was Tracie London. And it was reported that she had been devoured by a hollow. I don't trust this girl that you've been hanging out with," said Renji.

"What just because she's a soul reaper and she doesn't have a file. She could have become a soul reaper and just hasn't been reported to the soul society. It doesn't have to mean that she's a fake!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying that I don't trust her," Renji replied.

"I don't care I'm not going to stand around and have you accuse her of things that you have no proof of. I don't want to see your face around here anymore Renji Abarai," I said.

"But what about your training?" Wondered Renji.

"I don't care I'll learn what I can on my on just go," I replied.

"Fine but if you get killed because she turns out to be a hollow then I'll be saying 'I told you so.' But until then see ya later," said an angry Renji.

The next day Renji didn't show up to class. No one remembered who he was. Except for Tracie. She began saying good riddance.

"How could you say that?" I asked.

"Hey I have a great idea. How about we go for a walk in the park," said Tracie grabbing my arm urging me to come with her.

"Answer my question," I ordered.

"I will but when we get to the park," Tracie replied.

We got to the park and once again Tracie talked non stop but she still refused to answer my question.

"Damn it Tracie just answer my damn question!" I exclaimed breaking free from her grip.

"You... you yelled at me," studdered a shocked Tracie.

"Yes I did. Now answer my damn question. You wanted Renji gone all this time didn't you?" I asked.

"Well yes. You were giving too much of your attention on him and your soul reaper activities. Plus you gave all of your attention to your school work. I wanted some of your attention too," Tracie replied.

"This was a mistake. Lets end it," I said.

"What! What did you say! you stupid human how dare you break up with me!" Tracie exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" I wondered beginning to sense a sinister spiritual pressure beginning to form around her.

"Looks like I can't continue this act any longer," said Tracie.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

A hollow jumped out of Tracie's body and she fell to the ground.

"Tracie!" I exclaimed running towards her.

"She was such a good host. I killed her five hundred years ago. I used her body to lead foolish soul reapers like you to their deaths. But you are by far the easiest and most idiotic soul reaper of them all. You think only through your muscles. When you gain strenght you use it to destroy your enemies and then you don't use it anymore. You are the most pathetic of all the soul reapers!" Exclaimed the hollow.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Exclaimed a voice.

"Huh!" Exclaimed the hollow.

"Hurry up and become a soul reaper kid!" Exclaimed Renji.

"Tracie," I whispered falling to my knees holding her head on my arm beginning to feel sadness.

"What are you doing!?" Wondered Renji.

I blacked out and woke up on a hill with thousands of dead bodies around me.

"So you're back. You still refuse to call out my name," said Meiundei.

"Huh oh old man meiundei it's you. I'm sorry but I don't have time for you I need to go," I replied.

"First tell me why are you mourning?" Wondered Meiundei.

"Someone close to me had died," I replied.

"You mean Tracie? She wasn't a person close to you she was a hollow who got too close for her own good. Now you can use my power to kill her," Meiundei replied.

"You don't understand I can't simply kill her. I... I," I replied being cut off by Meiundei running past me.

"You loved her. Then if you feel that way towards a hollow then offer yourself up. I will just destroy your zanpak-tou," Meiundei said.

"What hey give me back my zanpak-tou," I ordered.

"Your zanpak-tou. It's no longer your zanpak-tou," Replied Meiundei.

"It's my zanpak-tou. Hey brother," said a mysterious man.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"What do you mean 'Who are you' isn't it obvious I'm **you **stupid," said the man.

"Okay how about you tell me your name," I replied.

"How many times do I have to repeat my self I'm a hollow version of you. So you can call me Hollow Dakota. Or Hollow if you like," said Hollow.

"Fine Hollow. Give me my zanpak-tou," I replied.

"Sorry but you're going to have to take it from me!" Exclaimed Hollow.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

I rolled away from hollow as he slamed meiundei into the ground. I saw a normal zanpak-tou and grabbed it.

"You really think that a normal zanpak-tou is going to defeat me!?" Exclaimed Hollow.

"Hardly but if your me then you don't know how to bring your shikai back out and without shikai meiundei is useless," I explained.

"Don't get over confident. Now meiundei hear my desire. I wish for you to rain death, destruction and terror upon my opponents. Now ris MEIUNDEI!" Yelled Hollow.

"You've got to be kidding me," I thought.

"Now prepare to die brother. And once you are out of the way I will take your body and rule the entire world," Hollow explained.

"Like hell you are I'm not going to let you do that," I replied.

"And what are you going to do about it. I have your zanpak-tou. And you don't even use your instinct to kill," said Hollow.

"I don't care I will stop you even if it kills me," I replied.

"Well then just try defeating me!" Exclaimed Hollow.

Hollow continued to swing meiundei wildly. It began to be difficult to dodge and block his sword.

"Transform Meiundei!" Exclaimed Hollow.

Meiundei transformed into a smaller version of the original shikai. Hollow's attacks became more swift. He now had the power of his shikai and the speed and mobility of his sealed form. It became even more difficult to match and predict his movements. Hollow swung his sword for my head but I ducked and tackled him trying to get him on the ground. He slammed the bottom of the hilt into my back. Unleashing my grip. He then kicked me in the face and sent me flying to the ground. On the ground I swung my sword trying to cut his feet. But Hollow jumped into the air and turned the sword to when he fell to the ground it would go into my back. I rolled away and got up. I tried to get the upper hand but still Hollow fought back just as well as he had.

"You are the weakest soul reaper I've ever seen," said Hollow.

"Shut up," I replied.

"Hollow that is enough. I believe he can fight back now. You may go back now," said Meiundei.

"Fine if you really trust that this weakling can actually fight," replied Hollow.

"Dakota if you want to unleash shikai again then shout out rise meiundei," said Meiundei.

"Alright," I replied.

I was sent back to the real world.

"You stupid brat you dare ignore me!" Exclaimed the hollow.

The Hollow used four tentacles to try and get me but I used my spiritual pressure to form an invisible barrier around me.

"You bastard. I'm gonna kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and how are you going to do that? Are you going to cry so much that I drown?" Mocked the Hollow.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" I yelled.

"What!" Exclaimed the Hollow.

"Transfrom Meiundei!" I exclaimed.

Meiundei transformed into a long katana with a little statue of liberty on the bottom of the hilt.

"Now burn in hell! Shaininu-Tsukai!" I exclaimed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the Hollow.

A large and loud explosion covered the park. When the blast went away a mushroom cloud covered the area where the initial blast had been created.

"I told you. I was going to kill you," I said quietly.

"You did it!" Exclaimed a happy Renji.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier," I said quietly picking up Tracie's dead body.

"Oh it's okay," replied Renji.

"I was talking to her," I said quietly walking away.

"Oh yeah," Renji said quietly.

"And I'm sorry to you too," I replied.

I walked quietly to the nearest cemetary and buried Tracie's body and had a headstone engraved for her. Under the national guard armory a mysterious creature continued to breathe.

"Yes foolish soul reaper give me your spiritual pressure. Soon thanks to you I will live again," said the creature.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Bleach #5:  
The Attacking Adjuchas

"WHAT! You're going to soul society while I'm still in need of training!" I yelled.

"I know, I know but I wasn't just going to leave you without a teacher. She's a friend of mine. She'll be able to teach you what I can't," Renji replied.

"She! Oh great does she have tattoos too?" I asked mockingly.

"Uh no," Renji replied continuing to pack his things.

"Well why are you going to soul society? Finally done with me?" I asked.

"No I just need to send in my report on the hollow activity and your progress," Renji replied.

"So who's my new teacher? Is she hot?" I asked actually getting interested.

"Will you cut it out with the perverted crap. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. And she's standing right behind you," Renji said pointing to something behind my back.

"Well hello. My name is Dakota Gire. I'm the strongest around here. And I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie or have some dinner sometime?" I asked shaking rukia's hand.

"Sorry I'm not interested in perverts." Rukia Replied.

"Okay that's just cold lady." I replied sitting in the fetal position in the right north side corner in my room.

"And what do you mean you're the strongest around here. You're taking lessons from me jackass. And if I can remember you froze up in your first battle." Replied Renji.

"Yeah but ever since then I've been saving your ass." I quickly replied.

"Now guys stop fighting. Renji I think you should get to soul society now." Said Rukia.

"Alright. Dakota please just please don't mess around too much when she's here. Other wise if you don't I will kill you." Said Renji.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." I replied moving my hand signaling renji to go away.

"Alright don't cause too much trouble got it." Renji said opening his senkai gate.

"Yeah I got it just go." I replied pushing him into the gate and closing it.

"Now I'm just going to assume that renji didn't tell you why I'm really here." Said Rukia.

"Yeah he said you were my teacher while he was gone." I replied getting ready to play guitar hero.

"Yeah not quite. I'm here to evaluate you. If you prove strong then renji will begin your training to the next level of you zanpak-to." Said Rukia.

"And if I don't meet your standards?" I asked beginning to play Stricken by Disturbed on hard.

"We will take your badge and you will never become a soul reaper again." Rukia Replied.

"What you can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes we can." Rukia replied looking around my room.

"No you can't I won't allow it." I replied moving her head to look at me.

"You foolish human. We can and there will be nothing you can do about it. And don't touch me I'm from the Kuchiki family. A noble family. I have lived over ten of your life times. So I would watch my actions if I were you." Rukia said.

"Why you little bitch." I said getting ready to hit her with my guitar controller but failing by having her jump over me.

"So is this renji's room? It looks kind of weird." Said Rukia.

"What are you talking about? Why do you even want to know?" I asked.

"Because I'm sleeping there for the duration of my stay." Rukia replied.

"Sorry lady he sleeps in the attic." I said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Okay." Rukia replied.

"Ha yeah take that... wait what?" I asked with a stupid questioning look on my face.

"Knowing renji it atleast looks decent." said Rukia.

"Whatever I've got to go to school." I said.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Because it's 7:30 a.m. and school starts at 8:30 a.m. and it's about a half an hour walk from here to there." I answered.

"Okay then we better go." Rukia replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Just shut up and come on." Rukia answered.

"Alright fine whatever." I replied beginning to walk out the door.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed to david, maribeth, jon, zack, and craig when we got there.

"So who's she?" Asked Craig.

"I just moved here from a small village in japan. I was so afraid that I wan't going to meet anyone and make friends. And then I met Dakota on my way here just today and found only one friend." Said Rukia getting a tissue from her bag and beginning to act like she was crying.

"Wow she's a good actor." I thought.

"Oh well we'll be your friends. What's your forum class?" Asked Maribeth.

"I'm with Mr. Franklin." Rukia replied throwing away the tissue.

"Oh god you're in trouble. Dakota gets Mr. Franklin so worked up that you don't know what he'll do." Said David.

"I don't do anything that bad." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Remember when you hung him by the underwear on the flag pole?" Asked David making that I told you so look to Rukia and I.

"That was one of my older pranks." I said.

"Really. What about the time you replaced his soup with some hot sauce you mixed up with curry and jalapeano peppers." David said.

"Okay even you can admit it was funny when he reached for a glass of water he 'accidentally' grabbed the bottle of hot sauce I placed on his desk." I replied.

"Yeah no I can't. What about that time you took his place and tricked him to go around the school looking for his forum." David said.

"Okay the only way that could have happened was because he's just to stupid." I replied.

"Yeah see what I mean Rukia." David said looking at Rukia.

"Oh my god. How could you do such horrible things to that man?" Rukia asked.

"Hey it's funny. Even you'll like what I've got in store for him today. It's just that david has no personallity so he has to crash my party." I said.

"What was that?" David asked getting ready to punch me.

"Oh nothing." I replied nervously as the bell rang.

We all went to our first period classes. But in no time at all it came to forum and I had the perfect prank in mind.

"So what are you going to do to him today?" Asked a student.

"You all are in on this?" Rukia asked.

"Uh yeah do you know how much fun it is to pull pranks on Mr. Franklin. Of course you don't just sit back and watch. Today is the magical day of the month where Mr. Franklin takes his periodic naps. So I'm going to take his clothes off, super glue them to the ceiling, then I'm going to wheel him over to Mrs. Byers room and leave him outside the door so when they come out they'll see a naked old fart in his chair sleeping." I said.

"Oh man this is going to be good." Said Corey sitting down as the bell rang.

Everything was going according to plan. We acted as if nothing was going to happen. Even Rukia was doing a good job of keeping her big mouth shut. Mr. Franklin fell asleep just as planned and we got to work. After we were done there was just enough time to get back into position before the bell rang. Mrs. Byers opened her door and saw Mr. Franklin butt naked in his chair and screamed.

"Mr. Franklin what are you doing naked in the hallway?" Asked Mrs. Byers.

"What!?" Mr. Franklin exclaimed looking down to see that he was naked.

"GIRE!" Mr. Franklin exclaimed.

"That's my name." I replied.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Mr. Franklin yelled.

"Glued to the ceiling." I said looking away.

"I could have you expelled for this!" Mr. Franklin exclaimed.

"You don't have any proof it was me you old fart." I replied.

"Oh and who did it if it wasn't you?" Asked Mr. Franklin asked knowing full well that I was the one who did it.

"I don't know I was asleep." I replied.

"Yeah right to the office." Mr. Franklin said pointing in the direction of the office.

"Okay but first could you get some clothes on?" I asked turning to go to the office.

"Just march." Mr. Franklin said.

After I went to the office I was sent to my sixth period drafting 1. Mr. Mitchell or "Mitch" was an extremely boring teacher that hardly had any emotion in his voice. You could do what I do to Mr. Franklin to him and he wouldn't even raise an eyebrow. Eventually school ended with nothing important happening. Later at home Rukia began talking to me about my evaluation.

"You need to show me that you have successfully learned and used shikai before. You also need to show me that you can use your zanpak-to's special ability. And you must be able to show me you can handle yourself in battle." Rukia said with a clipboard in hand.

"Wow that's it. This is going to be easy." I replied.

"Exactly. I don't see why you didn't want to do it before." Said Rukia.

"It's all because you said that you would take my badge awa..." I said being cut off by an enormous spiritual pressure.

"What is this?" I wondered struggling to stay up right.

"I don't know." Rukia answered also struggling to stay standing.

We entered our soul reaper forms and went outside. There were four weird looking hollows. They looked more like animals or aliens than actual hollows.

"Rukia what are those things?" I asked unsheathing my zanpak-to.

"They are... adjuchas." Rukia replied her eyes as big as her head.

"What are adjuchas?" I asked.

"They are hollows that are extremely intellegent. They are even more intellegent than a menos grande. They are third to the top of the hollow food chain." Rukia replied.

"What! Then what are the other two?" I asked.

"Vasto Lorde. And the king of all hollows. The king of the hollows was sealed away nearly 2.5 million years ago by captain commander yamamoto and the soul reaper king in an unknown location that may already be lost to the world. The adjuchas have been feeding off of their brethren ever since. They need to feed other wise they will revert back to their menos grande forms. But only a few will continue to evolve to vasto lorde." Rukia replied her eyes still big and wide.

"What! Oh shit this is bad." I said getting ready for a fight.

"Time to die. SOUL REAPER!" Yelled one of the adjuchas.

This adjuchas had five long sharp fingers on both hands but other than that it looked a lot like a human. His fingers extended outward but I descended to escape the attack. But I was intercepted by a hollow that had swords for arms and it's mouth was on it's chest and it's brain vulnerable. I blocked it's attack but I looked and saw that Rukia was being attacked by a hollow that looked like a wolf and another one that looked like an imp.

"Rukia!" I yelled.

"Don't ignore me soul reaper!" Exclaimed the Hollow with sword arms.

"I won't lose to you!" I replied.

The hollow with the extendible fingers extended them into my chest when I wasn't looking. I began to black out. I couldn't breathe and it felt like I was about to die. I woke up back on a hill with bodies laying everywhere. I looked to my right and saw meiundei.

"Hey Meiundei. What's the big deal interupting my fight?" I asked.

"You've become weak." Meiundei replied.

"What do you mean? I'm trying my best out there." I said.

"Why are you hesitating?" Meiundei asked.

"I'm not hesitating." I replied.

"Then show me. Believe in me. Believe that I can help you and I will. Show me the power I can feel in you." Meiundei ordered.

"How?" I asked hoping to get a different answer.

"Just believe in me." Meiundei replied.

The hollow brought back his fingers and prepared for a second attack. He extended his fingers again but I woke up. My eyes turned yellow. I jumped out of the way and I used flash step to get behind the hollow. I used a vertical swing to kill the hollow. I then used flash step again to catch the wolf hollow off guard. I then tried a strike for the head. But the hollow blocked it. I began to rebound. Bent down spun until I got into the right position to cut the legs off. I stuck my sword out and cut them off spun once again but killed the hollow while getting back up. Then used flash step to get above the hollow with sword arms and stabbed meiundei into it's brain. I used flash step again and was behind the imp like hollow. The imp like hollow had blood gushing from it's waist from all sides and my sword was covered in blood. The imp like hollow was finally killed. I decended to the ground holding my head like I just had a migrain.

"Guess what." Rukia said.

"What?" I asked.

"You just passed your evaluation." Rukia said with a little bit of shock in her voice.

"That's good." I said seeing a senkai gate open up.

"What happened here?" Renji asked.

"Oh nothing." Rukia said.

"So I'm guessing your going to leave now right?" I wondered.

"No. You get into too much trouble. You and Renji are going to need some help." Rukia replied.

"Alright. Now I'm going to bed." I replied walking into my house.

In the national guard armory something was finally ready to come out.

"Finally I have enough power to break out of here. But who has this amazing spiritual pressure. It's so tasty I just want to kill whoever this is. Hehehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Exclaimed the voice.

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6

Bleach #6:  
The Legendary Soul Reaper Kira

Underneath the national guard armory in fairfield, IA a creature begins to move. A ghost from soul society's past is back and he's looking for something.

"Where is he? The one with the massive spiritual power. He must be very powerful in order to hide that amazing spiritual pressure." Said a soul reaper.

A little ways away at my house.

"Renji for the love of god get that pinky over to the orange button." I said.

"Shut up you stupid alcoholic and drink your beer." Renji replied.

"Root... beer. The damn things called a root beer. It's a type of pop. The only thing bad in this is it's tons of sugar and caffiene." I answered.

"You guys fight like your brothers." Rukia said.

"Shut up I'm nothing like him!" Renji and I said simultaneously pointing at each other.

Back at the armory.

"Time to make an appearance to these pathetic humans." The soul reaper said beginning to form a ball of spiritual pressure around him making the armory explode.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered hearing the explosion.

"A hollow?" Renji also wondered.

"I doubt it. This spiritual pressure is too sinister." Rukia answered.

"I think I can handle this by myself." I said getting my badge.

"You sure?" Wondered Renji.

"Of course. Now just work on getting your pinky to that orange button and I'll be right back." I said entering my soul reaper form.

"I'll do it!" Renji proclaimed picking up the guitar controller.

"Renji you dumbass." Said Rukia.

"What?" Renji asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Nothing." Said Rukia sitting down.

"Whatever." Renji said getting ready to play.

"Now... WHERE ARE YOU SOUL REAPER!" Yelled the soul reaper.

"I'm right here." I said finally getting to the armory which was now in ruin.

"You're not the one I'm looking for. Your spiritual pressure isn't strong enough." Said the soul reaper.

"Sorry for the dissappointment. But I guess your going to have to play with me until he gets here." I said realizing that I was getting too cocky.

"Then you'll die by my hands boy." Said the soul reaper getting out his zanpak-to.

"Wow if I had a nickel for how many times somebody said that to me I would be very rich." I said unsheathing meiundei.

"You're a little too cocky. You must be straight out of the acadamy just won a few battles and now you think you can beat me." Said the soul reaper.

"Enough. RISE MEIUNDEI!" I exclaimed unleashing meiundei's shikai.

"Wow isn't that weird. RISE MEIUNDEI!" Yelled the soul reaper.

"WHAT! THERE'S MORE THAN ONE MEIUNDEI! DAMN IT OLD MAN MEIUNDEI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" I exclaimed.

"Well soul reaper... ready to die!" Yelled the soul reaper jumping for an attack.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed putting my sword in the way of his attack blocking it.

The ground below my feat turned into a crater. The soul reapers meiundei was a large cleaver blade with an eye near the base of the blade. The soul reaper fell to the ground and tried for another attack to my feet. But I jumped. The soul reaper seemed to have wanted this so he punched me further upward. He grabbed my ankle and threw me back to the ground. Knocking the wind out of me.

"Shit he's strong." I said trying to catch my breath.

"See you're too weak for me boy. NOW DIE!" Yelled the soul reaper raising his meiundei ready to make the finishing blow.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Yelled Renji.

Zabimaru went for an attack on the soul reaper but he jumped out of the way. Rukia grabbed me and used flash step to get beside renji.

"Damn soul reapers. Still ruining my fun." Said the soul reaper giving a death glare to renji.

"Just as you thought rukia it is kira." Said Renji.

"Who's kira?" I wondered.

"The guy who was kicking your ass just now." Renji replied.

"Renji have some simpathy. He was just going up against someone just as powerful as captain commander yamamoto." Rukia said.

"I'll kill him this time." I said getting up and going for an attack on kira.

"No don't do it!" Renji exclaimed realizing it was too late.

I jumped and did the same attack that kira tried on me earlier. And the same thing happened. He blocked the attack and a crater formed beneath his feet.

"I can't explain it but you've gotten slower and weaker. I can kill you now." I said with a sinister happy face.

"You... your the one I've been sensing. YES I CAN FINALLY GET MORE POWER! THANKS TO YOU COMING TO ME I CAN FINALLY GET YOUR POWER AND CONQUER ALL THREE WORLDS!" Yelled Kira with a happy face.

"Like hell you are!" I exclaimed running for a frontal attack.

Kira blocked the first attack. He shoved meiundei into the ground and stepped on it making sure I couldn't move. Then kira used a diagonal slash to cut me open. Kira went for the finishing blow again getting ready to steal my spiritual power but was blocked again by a mysterious soul reaper.

"It can't be." Renji whispered.

"How did he get soul reaper abilities?" Wondered Rukia.

I used the last of my energy to get up and see who it was who saved me.

"Da... david." I said falling unconsious.

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

Bleach #7:  
David VS. Kira

"And who... are you?" Wondered Kira hardly caring.

"My name is David Lotz. You cut up my friend. Now I'm gonna kill you." David replied.

"You humans have a bad habit for being over confident." Said Kira.

"I know I can't beat you right now. That was never my intention. I'm just here to buy some time." David replied getting into a fighting stance.

"Well well you're more organized than the other brat and you're stronger." Said Kira.

"Renji! Rukia! Get Dakota out of here now." David called out.

"Right." Rukia replied using flash step to get my body out of the way.

"You can't stop him by yourself. Let me fight him." Renji pleaded.

"No. I told you I'm just here to buy time. Now get him out of here." David replied.

"Enough talk! It's time for you to die!" Kira exclaimed.

Kira tried a swipe for the legs but david jumped back to get out of the way. David tried to fight back by attacking the head but Kira ducked and tackled David to the ground. David used flash step to get away knowing that he was at a disadvantage. Kira tried a stabbing attack to get David off guard but it didn't work. David was able to jump over the sword and Kira and got behind him. David turned around and stabbed his sword into Kira's left side of his waist. Kira used flash step to get new footing. Kira began to hold his waist like it was in real pain. Kira began to make rapid stabbing attacks in a futal effort to try and hit David but David was able to block all of the attacks. David knocked Kira's sword up into the air and it landed several feet away. Unarmed David began to swing for the final blow but Kira was able to use flash step to get to his sword.

"Damn. He's way too good. I'm waisting energy just trying to block his attacks and get a lucky shot in." David thought trying to come up with a plan.

"How could a human brat like this match me?" Wondered a puzzled Kira.

"How about we take five?" David wondered hoping to get a break.

Kira began a relentless attack swinging his sword wildly.

"Okay I guess that's a no." David thought dodging the attacks.

"Damn why can't I hit?" Wondered Kira.

"It's because I'm dodging." David replied with a mocking voice.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Said Kira beginning to get agrivated.

"Wow I've only heard that about twenty times." David replied obviously trying to use Kira's anger against him.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Kira continuing to swing his sword wildly.

"I'll shut up when I damn well feel like it." David replied.

"Why won't you shut up!?" Wondered an angered Kira.

Kira kicked David to the ground just as David wanted him to.

"Now Renji!" David exclaimed.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Yelled Renji.

Kira's eyes grew larger after he heard Renji yell.

"I've got you." Renji said extending zabimaru.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 8

Bleach #8:  
Renji and David VS. Kira

"I've got you." Renji said extending zabimaru.

Kira used flash step to get out of the way.

"Nice strategy. Basic but very nice. You begin your plan by trying to anger me then you lose your footing on purpose. Then you try to kill me by having your friend with the tatoos come up from behind. Very nice but you won't get me with the same basic strategy again." Said Kira.

"Damn got any other plans?" Wondered Renji hoping for the best.

"Wish I did." David replied getting up.

"So you both want to take me on now. Very well I'll give you what you obviously diserve. I WILL GIVE YOU DEATH!" Exclaimed Kira.

"Here he comes." Renji warned getting ready for the attack.

"SHAININU-TSUKAI!" Yelled Kira.

"That's the same as Dakota's technique." Renji pointed out.

"Then move!" David exclaimed pushing Renji out of the way.

They both got away just in time. Kira slammed his sword into the ground causing a near nuclear explosion.

"Just as I would expect from Dakota. He always has to have the big explosions." David said.

"Yeah I'm guessing you know when he used it the first time." Renji said.

"Of course only a complete idiot would have missed it." David replied getting ready for another attack.

"Didn't I tell you I've had enough talk?" Wondered Kira walking out of the smoke.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't give a damn?" David wondered.

"Too bad. You should start because I'm going to kill you." Kira replied jumping forward trying to use a frontal attack.

"This isn't good we need to get out of here before we die." Renji said.

"Gee you think I don't know that." David replied knowing Renji was pointing out the obvious.

The two jumped out of the way of Kira's attack. David tried for an attack on the right side while Renji prepared for an attack on Kira's left side. Kira only noticed David and went to block his attack. Renji extended zabimaru and attacked Kira. Kira seemed like he knew this would happen and jumped to his right now facing away from david. The extended zabimaru missed it's intended target and just barely missed David's leg getting caught in David's pant leg. Kira jumped onto zabimaru and ran along the top of it and began an attack on Renji. Renji let go of zabimaru and dodged the attack. This made zabimaru wabble in mid air making Kira lose his balance but it didn't seem to catch Kira off guard. Kira fell to the ground and used flash step to get in front of David. Kira grabbed David by the forehead and shoved David's head into the ground.

"Cero." Said Kira creating a red beam of light that covered David's head.

"David!" Renji exclaimed grabbing zabimaru and attacking Kira.

Kira got out of the way. Renji grabbed David and prepared to make their getaway but David stopped him.

"Wait give us some time. Dakota will match you in about nine days." David said trying to negotiate.

"Alright I'll give you some time but I can't garuntee the safety of the people in this town." Kira replied.

"Damn you. We've got no choice." David said.

"What are you saying?" Renji asked in shock.

"We need to regroup and Dakota needs as much time for training as he can possibly get. Plus we need as much help as possible. We'll take turns holding him off until everyone is ready." David whispered.

"Alright." Renji whispered back.

"I don't know what you two are talking about and I don't care. You've got nine days. If he isn't ready by then I'll destroy this city." Said Kira.

"Fine." Said a reluctant Renji.

Everyone used flash step to escape and Kira began his nine day wait.

To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay finally I got this chapter up. The Comic Ninja wouldn't tell me his zanpaku-to name until like two days ago. And yes I finally remembered how to spell zanpaku-to. Well at any rate this is the most epic fight to date of Bleach: Blade of Destiny. Next is Chapter Bleach #10. The next chapter you'll see yet another epic fight with the main character pissed off. Don't miss it!**

**Bleach #9:  
David Strikes**

"What... where am I?" I wondered waking up to see a metal ceiling over me.

"You're awake. That's good I started wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Said a voice.

"Ru... Rukia." I replied looking over to see Rukia kneeling down.

"Hey he's awake." Rukia called.

"So the patient's finally awake." Said a voice.

"It's about damn time." Said another voice.

"David... Renji." I said with a weak voice.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"We're at an abandoned factory. We couldn't take you back to your place because it's just too dangerous. For one thing your mom would start asking questions. Another is Kira." Renji replied.

"Kira. Where is he. I'm going to kill that bastard." I said getting up quickly.

"Hey lay down you're in no condition to move." Rukia ordered.

"If I had any serious injuries they would've opened up by now." I said.

"Hey that's true. For once you said something smart. Quick remove the bandages." Renji ordered.

Rukia removed the bandages that covered my chest. Once all of the bandages were off everyone was shocked to see I had no injuries. It looked like I was never touched but I could still feel the pain.

"Whoa. What happened to the giant gaping hole that was across your chest?" Wondered Renji.

"Only high speed regeneration could do something like this. And that's a hollow technique." David replied.

"What does that mean?" Wondered Rukia.

"How am I supposed to know?" Wondered David.

"Hollow." I whispered.

"What?" Renji asked.

My eyes widened as I looked past the three of them seeing hollow and that evil smirk of his.

"Shshshshshshshshsh. Don't say anything. We don't want them figuring out that you have me. Things would become... difficult if they found out. I healed your wounds if you haven't figured it out yet. It would be a major pain in the ass if you died brother." Said Hollow.

Hollow dissappeared and I acted like I didn't know anything.

"Oh I just couldn't see how I could have high speed regeneration since I'm not a hollow." I said trying to cover everything up.

"Well at any rate David why did you say that he'll be ready in nine days?" Wondered Renji.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I said that because I think he can attain bankai." Said David.

"You think he'll be able to make it to bankai? Why not you?" Wondered Renji.

"Because I've already attained bankai. Besides do you think that after that kind of experience you really think someone as hard headed as that guy will just let it go like that?" Wondered David pointing at me.

"Now can we start talking like I'm in the room please?" I wondered getting up.

"Yeah sorry about that." David replied.

"Now what is bankai?" I asked.

"It's the final form of your zanpak-to. It brings the weilder and the zanpak-to's abilities to their full potential. Only captains of the thirteen court guard squads, a few soul reaper representatives and apparently this guy know how to use it." Renji explained.

"Alright I'm in." I said.

"What?" Wondered Rukia, Renji and David simultaneously.

"Yeah let's get started." I replied getting up.

"No way you just got out of bed." Rukia said.

"Rukia... my bed is a blanket on a floor in a factory with the ceiling crumbling." I said.

"That doesn't matter you're not doing it I forbid it." Rukia said getting up.

"YOU forbid it. And who made YOU the boss?" I wondered.

"Renji did when he asked me to evaluate you." Rukia replied.

"David when did I start listening to her rules?" I wondered.

"HER rules? You don't listen to anyones rules." David replied.

"Shut the fuck up." I said.

"What?" David asked.

"Nothing let's just get started with my training." I replied.

We all walked to an opening outside of the factory. Renji got out this life sized white doll.

"This doll if you stab your zanpak-to into it, it will materialize into this world." Renji said.

"Renji you need to correct yourself there." David said.

"Yeah it's not if I stab meiundei into it. It's when." I said stabbing meiundei into the doll.

meiundei disappeared then reappeared in his human form.

"Before you say anything yes I heard everything." Said Meiundei cutting to the chase.

"Then I can trust you with the combat?" Renji asked.

"Of course just better hope I don't kill him." Meiundei replied.

"Alright then David and I will be searching for Kira while you train. We'll keep him from attacking any innocent people." Renji said beginning to walk off with David close behind.

"Alright then Dakota let's begin." Meiundei said putting his hand on the ground.

Meiundei summoned up thousands of swords all over the area.

"What the fuck did you just do?" I wondered looking around with a stumped look on my face.

"These are all variants of your zanpak-to. You must find the real one then strike me with it. That is all the information that I will give you." Said Meiundei.

"That's all the information I need." I said grabbing one of the swords.

"Rukia you watch over his training!" David called out.

"Okay!" Rukia called back.

"Ready.... GO!" Meiundei yelled beginning the training session.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay you search south of the highway and I'll search north." David said.

"Alright." Renji agreed.

"Kira will kill us if we don't have our own plan this time." David thought as Renji grew farther away.

David went to the high school and started his search there but it wasn't long until he found him.

"He's here." Kira muttered.

"Finally found you." David said appearing on the street.

Kira was perched on the tallest spire of the church like courthouse.

"Ready to die boy?" Kira asked jumping to the ground and unsheathing his zanpaku-to.

"Providing you can kill me." David replied.

"Oh trust me it'll be over in a FLASH!" Kira exclaimed releasing his massive spiritual pressure.

"Fuck." David retorts getting into a fighting stance.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" Kira yelled releasing his zanpaku-to.

"Yell Yokoshima!" David exclaimed.

David's sword turned into a long chokuto type blade, handle seemed to match a thick sheath, and a normal katana guard.

"You think that tiny piece of shit can cut me?" Kira wondered.

David tried a verticle slash but Kira saw the move in time and dodged only to get a piece of skin cut off.

"You son of a bitch." Kira said with a surprised look on his face.

"Don't be surprised just expect more of it." David replied.

"I'm gonna kill you, you optimistic bastard." Kira said raising meiundei.

"Oh because you haven't used optimism at all today have you?" David said trying to provoke Kira.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kira yelled going for a frontal attack.

"Oh I haven't heard that one before." David replied.

David moved just enough to dodge Kira's attack. David grabbed Kira by the head and used his spiritual pressure to launch kira through the courthouse and into the nearby train station. Kira begins to get up but david attacks but Kira just barely moves to the left to dodge david's attack and roundhouse kicked David into the air and then kicked him down into a bridge holding up a section of trap. An on coming train came by and didn't stop in time falling on top of the both of them.  
They both emerge from the wreckage with Kira hardly getting a scratch.

"Son of a bitch." David said.

"Getting scared boy?" Kira asked getting optimistic again.

"Says the one letting his optimism get to him." David replied.

"I'm going to kill him." Kira thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME HE FOUND KIRA! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Renji yelled.

"How come I'm feeling this surge in spiritual pressure?" I wondered.

"Someone must have found Kira." Meiundei answered.

"Well it feels like one is pissed off and the other is getting that one pissed off." I said.

"I have a good idea on who's causing it. But... GET BACK TO THE FUCKING TRAINING ALREADY!" Meiundei yelled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Son of a bitch... son of a bitch." Kira said exhausted.

"Fuck I think you popped my shoulder out of place." David said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kira yelled.

Kira used shaininu-tsukai to try and get the upper hand but david dodged it by jumping farther up the highway.

"Great. I hope no one was trying to go north of town." David said.

"I'm going to kill you." Kira said raising up his zanpaku-to.

"Seriously get a new fucking line already." David retorts.

"SHUT UP!" Kira yelled once again running for a frontal attack.

"I told you to get a new line." David said kicking Kira in the face launching him into a nearby school yard

"God damn it." Kira said struggling to get up.

"You're too easy." David said.

"I'm seriously going to kill him." Kira thought.

Kira used flash step to get behind David when he wasn't expecting it and slashed David's arm. Kira got away while David was cursing his name.

"Dakota's not going to like this." David thought looking around for Kira.

"DAVID YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Wait... what happened to your arm?" Renji asked finally arriving to the scene.

"Kira made a cheap shot and got away. I can't track him right now." David replied grabbing his arm in pain.

"Dakota's not going to like this." Renji said.

"That's what I said." David replied beginning to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Renji wondered.

"You wanna break the news to the others or am I gonna have to do it?" David asked.

"You do it." Renji answered.

"Yeah that's what I thought." David said continuing to walk away.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10

**Bleach #10:  
The Ability they call Zero**

"Come on I know you can do better than that." Said Meiundei.

"Shut up I'm trying my best here." I replied.

"I thought you were a man of action not a man of empty words. You can do better just try." Said Meiundei.

"Bad news we just lost track of Kira." Renji said walking to Rukia.

"That is bad news. He could be anywhere doing anything." Rukia replied.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I wondered jumping out of the way of an attack.

"We lost track of kira." Rukia said.

"Here it comes." Renji whispered to Rukia.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled getting kicked into a nearby rock.

"What did I tell you." Renji said shaking his head.

"David?" Rukia wondered seeing david running towards us.

"Dakota you're not going to like this but I felt Kira's spiritual pressure at your house!" David exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Get ready Dakota." Ordered Meiundei.

"Go to hell I've got to go save my mom." I said beginning to run for my house.

"Dakota we don't have time for that." Said Meiundei.

"Just shut up." I replied using flash step.

"Damn it why does this always happen!?" Renji wondered using flash step to try and catch up.

At my house.

"Heheheheheheheheheh. Now you will pay for taking too long. CERO!" Kira exclaimed.

"KIRA NO STOP!" I yelled finally reaching my house.

A red beam shot out of kira's open palm and hit my house. A large explosion shook the earth beneath. I fell to the ground and saw my mom's hand underneath the wreckage. I held my mom's hand.

"You... bastard." I said starting to cry.

"Oh my god." Said David catching up and seeing the destruction.

"She was innocent in all of this. What the hell gives you the right to take a life like this." I said still crying.

"What gives me the right is the fact that I have more power." Kira replied with a smirk on his face.

"You son of a bitch. I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled turning towards kira.

Something different was going on. My spiritual pressure was visible it was red with black spots on it like a disease. My eyes became pure white and I had an angry face like I was ready to do anything.

"What is this power. He has more power than he did before." Kira thought with a disturbed look on his face.

"Kira I'm gonna kill you." I said with an emotionless voice and face.

"You kill me that's a..." Said Kira being interupted after me kicking him in the back knocking him into the dexter foundation across the street.

"I told you I'm gonna kill you." I said with the emotionless voice.

"What the hell is that?" Renji asked.

"It's the Zero ability." Meiundei replied.

"Zero... ability?" Wondered Rukia.

"I've heard a rumor of it but I didn't think it was true." David replied.

"It's an ability that everyone has. It gives greater reaction time, activates every part of the brain, takes away all emotion, takes away all fear as well, and uses the intent to kill very efficiently and commonly. But it also has it's side effects. It will severly damage the body. By activating all of the brain it has a very high chance of shutting down all of the body. Bodily functions, movement, breathing, and even the mind itself. This will obviously cause death. By taking away all emotions and using the intent to kill could also bring danger to us and innocent civilians surrounding the area." Meiundei explained.

"That's what I heard." David replied.

"So it's obvious it's not something worth using." Renji said trying to understand.

"Didn't you hear him he just said that." David replied.

"Enough focus on the fight. I want to see his power in the zero ability." Meiundei said.

"How in the hell did he become so fast?" Kira asked getting back up.

"You don't give up do you?" I wondered.

I kicked kira down the street used flash step to get close then grabbed him by the chin. I slammed Kira's head into the ground and held it there till we came to a stop. I jumped back and waited for him to get back up.

"He's stronger alright. But how... wait his eyes are pure white. How is that possible?" Kira wondered getting back up once again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where am I ?" I wondered.

I looked around I knew I was in my inner world because I saw the hill with bodies laying everywhere. But the sky was golden yellow. I could also hear Kira screaming out in pain.

"What's going on here?" I wondered.

"You really don't know." Said an emotionless voice.

"Who's there!?" I exclaimed looking around for someone.

"It's me zero." Said the voice.

"Alright zero where are you?" I asked still looking around.

"Behind you." Zero replied.

I looked behind to see someone that looked just like me. The only differences were the zanpaku-to, his face, and his voice. He still had meiundei even though I haven't completed my training. He had a darker more sinister voice than mine and each time he spoke his voice echoed. And on his face there was a mask that looked like a hollow mask. On the front it had red marking that looked like angel wings spreading from the center. The mouth had monstrous sharp teeth. And his eyes were pure black.

"What's going on here?" I wondered.

"You called me out." Zero replied.

"I did no such thing." I said.

"Yes you did. Out of your anger I heard your voice. You were in pain and because of your greif you have multiplied the bodies here. I had to stop the pain. And so I heard my name through your anger." Zero answered.

"My anger. My anger called you out." I said trying to understand.

"Until now you've always kept your anger quiet not allowing me to help you ease the pain. Now I shall ease the pain of seeing your mother injured by killing the one who did it." Zero continued.

"Injured. You mean she's not dead?" I wondered.

"Yes exactly. Now if you please let me help you. I shall show you your future." Zero said.

"My future." I said closing my eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How can you be so powerful?" Kira wondered having lost an arm.

"Because I have more power." I replied in an emotionless voice.

"He's only playing with Kira." Meiundei said.

"If this is him only playing then I don't want to see what he does when he's serious." Renji said.

"No you idiot he's not even controlling his body. The zero ability takes complete control over the mind insuring complete and utter victory. He has no control over his body anymore. Zero is probably testing his body so then he can take it over later. Just be thankful that he doesn't have his zanpaku-to." David said.

"It's true it happens to everyone who has the ability and knows that they have it." Meiundei said.

"What! So you mean this could happen to all of us since we all know that we have it!" Renji exclaimed.

"No you have to activate it through your anger for your first time for you to actually get these effects. Trust me it's not pretty." David said.

"Trust you. You mean you've already been in the zero ability before?" Rukia wondered.

"No Dakota just ripped Kira's other arm off." David said.

"Good thing I don't have a weak stomach." Meiundei said.

"I have got to get out of here as long as I'm still alive this town and the three worlds will be destroyed." Kira thought.

Green worms that sounded like parasites came out of Kira's arms and joined together with the rest of his body.

"What the hell?" David wondered.

"This is a weaker form of high speed regeneration that only fixes severed or broken limbs." Kira said.

"Doesn't matter I'll just rip them apart again." I replied beginning to walk towards Kira.

"Sorry but time to make my escape. Buraindo Tonsou!" Kira yelled.

Kira created a blinding flash and used it to make his escape.

"Oh man not again he escaped." Renji said.

After the flash ended Meiundei found me laying on the ground just waking up.

"I found him!" Meiundei exclaimed.

"Dakota! Are you alright?" Rukia wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine... wait why are you wondering if I'm alright? I always thought Renji would be the one that would ask me that because he is such a cry baby." I said.

"I was just curious is all." Rukia replied.

"Hey if I ever asked if you were alright it would be if you were near dying and if I actually gave a damn about you." Renji said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I replied.

"Are you well enough to continue your training?" Meiundei wondered.

"Yeah I don't have a scratch on me." I replied.

"Alright then come on. We're not finished." Meiundei said.

"Yes sir." I said beginning to walk towards the factory training ground.

"Yeah we're going to go search for Kira again. If we can find him before he fully recovers then this will be the perfect counterattack." Renji said.

"I'll take Dakota's mom to the hospital." Rukia said.

"Alright then continue overseeing Dakota's training." David replied.

"Very well." Rukia said as everyone began to walk away.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 11

**I finally got around to this chapter. Just in case any of you are confused I decided to change this chapter so I could tell everyone about Kira's past. Hence the title of this chapter. The next chapter will have the new O.C. and will finally make up the last main character in david's and the new O.C.'s own story called 'Bleach: Unsung Heroes' This will be separate from the actual bleach story line the final few chapters will coincide with this story. But yes these two will make off and on reappearances in the story just in case you like david's sarcasm... (Bitch) or the new O.C.'s joking attituded. Hey it's not my fault my friends like to joke around. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bleach #11:**

**Kira's Past**

"That little fucking brat. How dare he even lay a finger on me. Could he be... no that's impossible that program was found out." Kira thought.

"But both could have been. I have got to stop thinking this. There is no way they could have been a part of that experiment." Kira thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**About five thousand years ago in soul society...**  
_

_ "Captain! We finally have our first specimen finished." Said a soul reaper._

_ "Good which specimen?" Wondered the soul reaper captain._

_ "Specimen number three. Codenamed KIRA." Replied the soul reaper._

_ "Very good. What about the other four?" The soul reaper captain asked._

_ "They will still take about another couple thousand years sir." The soul reaper answered._

_ "Very well. Remember the plan. Place him in rukongai as if he were a baby that died in a war or something." Said the captain._

_ "Yes sir." The soul reaper said._

_ **One thousand years later...**_

_"Very well. I will accept you." Said an old soul reaper captain._

_ "But captain commander yamamoto. He has shown only disobedience and aggression since he entered the soul reaper academy." Said a soul reaper captain._

_ "Yes but he has shown much promise. I will accept him into the eleventh squad." Said captain yamamoto._

_ "Yes captain commander." Said another soul reaper captain._

_ "Thank you captain commander." Said Kira._

_ "You better not make me regret this decision." Captain yamamoto warned._

_ "I will not fail you captain commander." Kira replied acknowledging the warning._

_ **Two months later...**_

_"Kira the hollow is coming right for you!" Exclaimed a soul reaper._

_ "Don't worry this low level hollow is easy." Kira said swinging his zanpaku-to._

_ "Nice work Kira." Said the soul reaper._

_ "Thanks youkai." Kira replied grinning._

_ "I've been wondering Kira. What is your zanpaku-to name anyway?" Youkai wondered._

_ "It's name is meiundei." Kira replied._

_ "Doomsday." Youkai said quietly putting his hand on his chin rubbing it._

_ "What's the matter?" Kira asked._

_ "Oh it's nothing. Your zanpaku-to's name just got me thinking." Youkai answered._

_ Kira and Youkai returned to the eleventh squad barracks with the captain smashed._

_ "Captain are you drunk again?" Kira asked seeing the eleventh squad captain laying down on the floor with a sake bottle in his left hand._

_ "Kira... Kira is that you?" Asked the eleventh squad captain._

_ "Yes sir it's me." Kira answered._

_ "Kira you piece of shit. I wish you were never assigned to my squad. You don't have enough power." Said the eleventh squad captain._

_ "Don't worry Kira he's just doing his everyday drunken rant." Youkai reassured._

_ "Oh no I'm sober. I only know that because my head is hurting like a son of a bitch. I meant every word that I just said. In fact I have reassigned you to the twelfth squad." Said the captain._

_ "You don't mean that sir. Kira is the one who has gotten the most kills out of all of us." Youkai argued._

_ "Oh sorry did I say Kira? I meant you Youkai. I must still be a little drunk." The captain said._

_ "But captain Youkai is." Kira argued being cut off by Youkai._

_ "It's okay Kira. I accept the new position captain." Youkai said._

_ "You have no choice in the matter. You'd be going into this position even if you were kicking and screaming." The captain replied._

_ "But Youkai." Kira protested._

_ "It's okay Kira. I will be under the honorable captain Hibiki." Said Youkai._

_ "You sure about this?" Kira continued to ask._

_ "Yes I will be fine." Youkai said beginning for his room to collect his things._

_ "Now Kira about your next position. I want you to be the new captain of the eleventh squad." Said the captain._

_ "But what about you sir?" Kira wondered._

_ "I'm sick of this job. I think I'll get so drunk that I die of alcohol poisoning." Said the captain._

_ "Please captain don't joke about something like that." Kira said._

_ "Don't worry kid I'm just retiring to rukongai. But do you accept the job. I know already that you have learned bankai thanks to captain Urahara." Said the captain._

_ "Of course sir." Kira replied accepting the new captain position.  
_

_ **About three thousand years and ten months later...**_

_"What's going on?" Kira demanded.  
_

_ "Kira forgive me. I helped captain Hibiki in this wondrous plan to create the strongest soul reapers. When I got there he had already made four and we have sent them to where the soul society can never find them. Please forgive your friend." Said Youkai._

_ "Captain hibiki and fifth seat Youkai of the twelfth squad. You are both charged with illegal experimentation and production of artificial human souls. You are to be executed by means of the sokyoku." Captain commander Yamamoto announced._

_ "I do not have any doubts. Our soul reapers will bring peace to the human world." Captain Hibiki said._

_ "I don't believe this. My best friend broke soul society's laws." Kira thought walking back towards the eleventh squad barracks._

_ Back at the barracks Kira could not bring himself to open the door._

_ "I can't let it happen. I just can't let them be executed without some answers. Huh what's this?" Kira wondered seeing a piece of paper in the door._

_ "Kira you must believe in what I have written in this letter. If you are reading this then that means we are about to be executed. But I didn't want to go without giving you the answers you may seek. In fact Kira you were the first specimen that captain Hibiki was able to complete. And as far as we know you are the strongest that we have been able to create. You did have some minor flaws such as your short temper. But you were able to over come this flaw. You must escape soul society before they have a chance to suspect you." Kira thought reading the note in his head._

_ "That is what I have to do. But if what you say is true then I will make them fear me." Kira thought._

_ "Captain Kira how did the execution go?" A soul reaper asked._

_ Kira unsheathed his zanpaku-to without saying a word. With an emotionless face he began to cut down every soul reaper in the barracks. When Kira was done he swung his sword once to get the blood off of it and then put it back in it's sheath._

_ "Now time to make my getaway." Kira thought._

_ "SHAININU-TSUKAI!" Kira exclaimed creating a nuclear explosion that covered the squad eleven barracks and a few other districts near it._

_ "Captain commander yamamoto. Kira has killed the entire eleventh squad and has caused a large explosion. He's already made it to the North American continent in the human world." A soul reaper reported._

_ "What!" Exclaimed captain commander Yamamoto._

_ **In the human world...**_

_"Kido squad reporting. Mission objective acknowledged. Capture and kill Kira. If incapable of killing him then we are to seal him." Said a kido squad member._

_ "They'll never catch me here." Kira thought._

_ "Think again." Said a kido squad member._

_ "What the hell." Kira said jumping out of the way of an incoming attack._

_ "You have betrayed urahara. Now you will pay with your life Kira." Said the kido squad member._

_ "Tessai Tsukabishi captain of the Kido squad." Kira thought._

_ "Don't make me do this Kira. Come back and we can make a deal." Tessai pleaded._

_ "Sorry but I will not return just to have the same fate as Youkai." Kira said unsheathing his zanpaku-to._

_ "Be lucky came across me Kira. I will only seal you. Do not make me regret this decision." Tessai said beginning to make hand signs._

_ Kira's eyes widened remembering that those exact words were used by Yamamoto._

_ "Kido 543: Soudai-Chouin-Tekunikku!" Tessai exclaimed._

_ "He's mastered the 'grand sealing technique' impossible. Only two Kido masters have mastered that technique!" Kira thought._

_ Tessai slammed his fist into the ground creating a giant hole on the ground under Kira's feet making him fall into it. More North American soil was created out of thin air and filled the hole. Paper slips with seal written on them fell from the sky and landed where the hole was located. Electricity surrounded the hole and then disappeared._

_ "This fifty layer seal can only be touched by souls and they can only be seen by souls. You will never get out." Tessai said beginning to walk away._

_ "DAMN YOU TESSAI! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT ME SO YOU PULL THIS TRICK! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL DESTROY ALL THREE WORLDS SO THEN PEACE IN THE HUMAN WORLD WILL FINALLY BE REALIZED! JUST LIKE YOUKAI AND CAPTAIN HIBIKI WANTED!"Kira thought._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Five thousand years since that day. And now two brats have begun to foil my plans. I will train as well. I can't let to little bitches get ahead of me." Kira thought getting up.

"Heh and I can already feel another's strong spiritual pressure. This is going to be great." Kira said softly.

** To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

Bleach #12:  
The God of Death

Kira continues to wait for all of the soul reapers to end their preparations. But Kira's patience is wearing thin.

"I'm sick of waiting for those idiots." Kira thought.

Kira used his spiritual power to begin flying.

"Sorry deals off." Kira thought putting his hand out.

A red ball of energy formed in Kira's hand and began to become more organized.

"Cero." Kira whispered.

The red ball of energy turned into a beam and fired from Kira's hand.

"CERO!" Yelled a voice.

Both cero's collided in midair. Both cero's were destroyed in the explosion.

"What the hell it came from above." Kira thought looking up.

A person jumps down and lands on Kira's face with both feet. The person jumped off of Kira's face and landed six feet away.

"Damn it who the hell are you?" Kira asked holding his face in a comical fashion.

"I'm Ryker the guy who just stepped on your face." Ryker replied.

"I knew that already asshole! But who are you really?" Kira continued to ask.

"Fine I'm Ryker the God of Death, and I'm here to kick your ass." Ryker replied.

"So God of Death do you even know who you're fighting?" Kira wondered acting like he was important.

"Yeah I know who are." Ryker answered.

"Then who am I?" Kira asked again.

"You don't even know who you are?" Ryker asked rhetorically.

"Wait what no. I mean do you know my name?" Kira continued to ask.

"Micheal Jackson." Ryker answered.

"NO YOU ASSHOLE!" Kira yelled.

"Then who are you?" Ryker asked finally.

"I'm Kira!" Kira answered.

"You're girl?" Ryker asked.

"NO STUPID! I'M A FUCKING GUY!" Kira yelled.

"Oh... you just give off a girl vibe." Ryker said.

"You my friend are an asshole." Kira said.

"I'm not your friend... yet." Ryker answered.

"Wait a minute... Why in the hell am I having a pleasant conversation with a lesser human?" Kira asked himself.

"You bitch that's an insult. I'm not a human I'm a soul reaper." Ryker replied.

"Not another one." Kira said putting his hand on his face.

"You know what I'm getting bored here so let me kill you." Ryker said.

"I'm not going to die at the hands of a fool without a weapon." Kira replied.

"Oh I don't have one. Or do I?" Ryker asked rhetorically.

"You don't." Kira answered.

"Do I?" Ryker continued to ask.

"You don't."

"Do I?"

"You don't."

"Do you?" Ryker finally asked.

"No of course I don't... wait DAMN IT!" Kira yelled.

"Oh don't worry you're just a dumb bitch." Ryker said.

"Oh just shut up." Kira said punching Ryker in the stomach.

"YOU FUCKER!" Ryker said as he pulled out his zanpaku-to.

"Oh so you do have a weapon." Kira said.

"No duh dumbshit. How could I be called the God of Death without a weapon!?" Ryker exclaimed.

"Just shut up already!" Kira exclaimed.

"No I'm going to keep talking bitch." Ryker said.

"Why!" Kira exclaimed.

"So I can do this!" Ryker exclaimed using flash step to get behind Kira.

"I'm not that easy." Kira said using flash step to get away.

"Oh so I couldn't be able to do this." Ryker said putting his foot out and triping Kira.

"You fucking bitch! How did you do that!?" Kira asked.

"What a good question. But here's a better one. HOW DID I DO THIS!" Ryker yelled punching Kira in the face.

Kira unsheathed his zanpaku-to and got in his ready stance.

"Oh so that's how you want it? FINE!" Ryker exclaimed.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" Kira yelled.

"KILL SHOUTENGAI!" Ryker yelled.

Ryker's zanpaku-to transformed into a scythe. The Scythe's blade was large with two spikes sticking out near where the blade began. A bat wing like blade appeared on the bottom of the scythe. Ryker jumped up to slash Kira as Kira yelled "Hold up!"

"What now!?" Ryker yelled.

"This doesn't make any fucking sense. How did your blade turn into a fucking scythe?" Kira asked.

"Long story." Ryker answered.

"Then make it short!" Kira yelled.

"Fine you want the short version. FINE!" Ryker yelled as he stabbed Kira with the bat blade.

"So this is how you kill people? Confuse them then strike." Kira said in pain.

"...Yeah. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE THIS EASY!" Ryker yelled.

"I'm not." Kira said disappearing into many different particles and appears behind Ryker.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryker yelled.

"See told you I wasn't going to be that easy." Kira said as he stabbed Ryker.

Ryker fell to the ground right as Kira was about to deal the finishing blow. Kira felt two enormous spiritual pressures.

To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter 13

Bleach #13:  
Ass kicking time

"Wait a minute. This doesn't feel like Kira's spiritual pressure." I said.

"Yeah this is bigger and it's only getting bigger. Damn it I got a headache." Renji said.

"Damn it will you concentrate already." Meiundei ordered kicking me into yet another rock.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KICK ME INTO A PILE OF GOD DAMN ROCKS!?" I yelled.

"As many times as it takes for you to learn bankai." Meiundei said.

"Well we're going to be here for a while." David said walking off.

"EMO!" Renji yelled.

"SCREW OFF RENJI!" David yelled back.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to check out that spiritual pressure." David said.

Meiundei came out of nowhere and kicked me into a pile of rocks that renji put glue all over. I got up and had a rock beard on my face.

"Renji you suck at pulling pranks." David said.

"Aw give him a break you know I look good." I said making fun of Renji's pathetic attempt to pull a prank.

"Okay that's it I'm out of here." David said.

"Hey I'm coming too." I said throwing the rock beard off.

"HEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Meiundei yelled kicking me in the ass.

"How can I when you're sending me flying?" I asked.

"Why in the hell did I do that?" Meiundei wondered putting his hand on his face.

"Don't worry meiundei I'm here." Renji said putting his arm around meiundei.

"That's it I'm taking five." Meiundei said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I see Kira." I said.

"Yeah and who's that guy he's about to kill?" David wondered.

"Wait a minute. ABOUT TO KILL!" I yelled.

"Duh dipshit." David said.

"Huh great those two again." Kira said.

"Oh fuck two knights in shining armour." Ryker said rolling his eyes.

"Hey I know that voice. RYKER!" I yelled.

"Well well yet another suprise." David said.

"So how have you two been." Kira asked.

"Oh I've just been peachy." David said.

"Ryker how have you been?" I asked.

"Oh I'm great yeah I got a giant hole in my back I'm just perfect. You mind getting ugly here off me?" Ryker asked.

"Did you just call me ugly asswipe?" Kira asked.

"No Dakota's sitting on me." Ryker said sarcastically.

"Wow these two get along perfectly." David said shaking his head.

"Yeah you should've seen the wise cracks we made earlier. Yeah this dipshit thought I didn't have a weapon." Ryker said pulling out his scythe.

"No Ryker let David take care of him." I said.

"Let go of me bitch. I... KILL... YOU!" Ryker said.

"You racist bastard I'm trying to help you. What do you want me to do put a bomb in that hole in your back!?" I asked.

"Stop making wise cracks asshole. David take care of that dumbass over there." Ryker said.

"Gladly." David said cracking his knuckles.

David pulled out his zanpaku-to and got ready for Kira's attack.

"So I have to fight you again." Kira said.

"Duh why do you think I'm standing here?" David asked.

"You're almost as bad as him." Kira said pointing to Ryker.

"Wow I didn't think you could possibly have a sense of humor." David said.

"Just summon your zanpaku-to and lets get started. I'm sick of the comical crap." Kira said.

"Fine I don't care I'll just kick your ass now and save Dakota the trouble of getting his ass kicked." David said.

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

"YELL YOKOSHIMA!" David yelled.

"Dakota. My vision has become blurred. I'll fall unconscious in about fifteen seconds." Ryker said.

"Okay... wait what!" I exclaimed as Ryker went to sleep.

"Ryker wake up. WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" I yelled but Ryker was already out cold.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up king." Said a voice.

"Save the crap asshole." Ryker said.

"Well you sure are angry today." Said the voice.

"Yeah I just got knocked out by a dipshit I'm just fine Hollow Ryker." Ryker said.

"I'm sure you remember this place." Hollow Ryker said.

"Of course I do this is my inner world." Ryker replied.

Ryker's inner world was pure black with the ground giving off a dark shine like it was water. Ryker begins his treck through the dark abyss.

"Where in the fuck are you going?" Hollow Ryker asked.

"Over there." Ryker answered.

"Where's over there?" Hollow Ryker asked.

"I don't fucking know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Ryker answered.

"You're a strange human." Hollow Ryker said.

"God why is everyone calling me a human?" Ryker asked.

"Ryker wake up." Came a whisper.

"Who was that?" Ryker asked.

"I don't know." Hollow Ryker answered.

"RYKER WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Yelled a voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryker woke up, pushed me away and got up. I noticed that he had a strange mask.

"A... a hollow mask." I said with big eyes.

Ryker looked at me and I stiffened up.

"No duh dipshit." Ryker said.

"You can control it?" I asked.

"I'm not going mentally insane am I?" Ryker asked.

"Shut up." I answered.

"Okay screw this lets just get the fuck out of here." David said backing off.

David had giant holes all over his body and looked like he woke up from the grave. We retreated but Kira decided not to give chase.

"Cowards." Kira said.

"SCREW YOU BITCH!" Ryker yelled as he threw a rock at his head. It hit it's target.

"RUN!" I yelled.

Back at the factory a.k.a the trash dump.

"THAT'S IT. I'M NOT GOING TO MESS AROUND WITH YOU ANYMORE! WE NEED TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TIME YOU WASTED!" Meiundei yelled swinging his sword randomly while I was running in a comical fashion.

"SAVING ME WAS A WASTE OF TIME! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Ryker yelled.

"I didn't know swords had asses." David said.

"Shut it spongebob." Ryker said pointing at David's holes.

"Do you want to die?" David asked grabbing his sword.

"I'm already dead what the hell do I care!" Ryker exclaimed.

"Asshole that's my line. I hate the fucking writer." I yelled.

"Don't start with the we're in a story thing and blame the writer for everything. Everyone does it now a days." David said.

"Hey shut up. I was supposed to say that later on in the story. Now Ryker the god of asswipes steals my line." I said.

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of this just end the chapter already." David said.

The door opens and Kira walks in.

"What the hell. how did you find us?" Rukia asked.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN IN HERE SINCE DAKOTA WOKE THE FUCK UP LET ME HAVE SOME SCREEN TIME FOR ONCE!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah but you aren't that important besides.... you're FLAT!" I said.

"ASSHOLE!" Rukia said.

"Dakota stop fooling around. We got a dumbass to kill." Ryker said.

"Oh I didn't come alone. You think I'm that retarded?" Kira asked.

"Do you even want to hear my answer?" Ryker asked.

"Not really. OH BOYS!" Kira called.

Five soul reapers walk in.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled.

To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay it took me way too long for this one. But it's out. And yes a little bit of confusion near the end of the last chapter but not even I thought I would put in accomplices for Kira. But I thought it would be boring just fighting Kira. Besides I finally decided to put it in when one of my friends had the same opinion. But yeah give him most of the credit. The Legendary Soul Reaper Kira arc is almost over. And honestly I had it planned better in my head but then I forgot all about it and made him a weak fuck. But I'll try to make up for that later. Next chapter is our final fight with Kira and his soul reapers. So don't miss it!**

**Bleach #14:**

**Kira's Army**

"How in the hell did you get soul reapers to help you?" Ryker asked.

"I have connections. What you think that since I've been buried for nearly three thousand years that I no longer had connections?" Kira wondered.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! HOW COME I CAN'T HAVE ONE DAY OF NORMALITY!" I yelled.

"Tell me how many of these losers do you have anyway?" David asked.

"I have an entire army of them." Kira answered.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" I yelled.

"I think he's finally having a break down." Renji said.

"Yep." Rukia replied.

"Enough. Get'em boys." Kira ordered pointing at us.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled grabbing a sword and attacking Kira.

"How dare you attack lord Kira." Said one of the soul reapers.

"Shut up and get the others. I've fought this one before. I can easily beat him." Kira said.

"Very well lord Kira." Said another soul reaper.

"Damn it. Can't I get a break for once!" David exclaimed.

"Quit complaining spongebob." Ryker said pulling out his zanpaku-to

"SHUT IT RYKER!" David yelled with a comical face.

As everyone else dealt with the soul reapers I continued to fight Kira.

"You know you really shouldn't keep thinking that you're going to win just because you beat me one time." I said.

"Just shut up I want you to use that technique again." Kira said.

"Technique? Could he be talking about Zero?" I thought.

"Well. SHOW IT TO ME! THAT IS THE FORM I WANT TO FIGHT! FIGHTING YOU RIGHT NOW MEANS NOTHING IF I CAN'T FIGHT THAT FORM AGAIN!" Kira yelled swinging meiundei wildly.

"You son of a..." I said deciding not to finish the sentence.

"SHOW IT TO ME!" Kira yelled.

"Go to hell!" I exclaimed jumping out of the way of Kira's slice.

"If you don't show it to me I'll destroy the town!" Kira exclaimed clashing with my sword and breaking it.

"You bastard! Can't you play fair for once!?" I exclaimed.

"I just want to fight against that form again." Kira replied.

I began to have visions of Kira destroying the city while I was fighting him. I grabbed another sword and tried to block his attacks. Kira's attacks got even more powerful and rapid.

While I was fighting Kira everyone else was having a hard time with the soul reapers.

"Wow these guys are working for Kira but they're even stronger than him." David said.

"Tell me about it. They're not as dumb as that dipshit." Ryker replied.

"YELL YOKOSHIMA!" David yelled releasing his zanpaku-to.

"KILL SHOUTENGAI!" Ryker yelled releasing his zanpaku-to.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Renji yelled releasing his zanpaku-to.

"Wait how come you're not releasing yours meiundei?" Rukia wondered.

"Stupid. I am a zanpaku-to all the zanpaku-to in this room are already released." Meiundei answered.

"You could've been a little nicer about it." Rukia replied.

"It's Dakota's zanpaku-to. It's going to be an ass." David said.

"Alright enough talk. We're going to end this!" Exclaimed a soul reaper.

"Damn it. I can't get a break." David said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Will you shut up already spongebob." Ryker said.

"You know what. I should have left you there with Kira standing on you!" David yelled.

"Dude take a joke." Ryker said making a counter attack on the enemy soul reapers.

"Will the both of you shut the fuck up." Meiundei ordered.

Suddenly everyone stopped.

"What the hell is this? I can't move." Ryker said.

"This spiritual pressure is heavy enough to break your bones." Renji said.

"I've felt this pressure before. Back when Dakota was using his zero ability." David said.

"Oh no." Meiundei said using flash step to get closer to Kira.

**Back to Me Vs. Kira.**

"Finally I got him pissed enough to unleash it! huh... what the fuck." Kira said seeing that I was flopping like a fish out of water on the ground.

"KIRA!" Meiundei yelled getting ready for an attack.

"Damn. If that brat and this guy attack me at the same time I'm finished." Kira thought blocking Meiundei's attacks.

"What the hell happened to him?" Rukia wondered.

"Zero unleashed too much spiritual pressure for his body to handle. His organs are shutting down and he's beginning to have seizures." Meiundei answered.

"Alright." Rukia said using flash step to get close enough to me to use a healing kidou.

**Back to Ryker, David, and Renji Vs. The Five Soul Reapers.**

"Damn die already." Ryker said beginning to get irritated.

"That's my line." Said the soul reaper.

"THAT'S MY LINE DAMN IT!" David yelled beginning to counter attack as the soul reaper he was fighting began running.

"That's it I'm sick of this. HOWAIDO-SHOUTEN!" Ryker yelled.

All of the soul reapers were trapped in a dark abyss. They each see a white light and began to walk towards it. There was a man that was standing in the white light signaling them to continue. But then out of nowhere they all were kill. The man in the white light was an illusion of Ryker. While the real one came up from behind and killed all of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Renji wondered.

"It's my zanpaku-to's unique ability." Ryker said.

"Wait where are the others?" David wondered.

**Back to Kira Vs. Meiundei.**

"Damn. I have to pull out. I can't sense the others pressure. BRIDGE CONSTRUCTION SOUTH END OF TOWN TOMARROW OR THE TOWN IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED!" Kira yelled using flash step to retreat.

"Damn he got away. How is he?" Meiundei asked turning to Rukia.

"He's awake." Rukia answered.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think with the many times that you've healed me that you had a thing for me." I said.

"Dumbass! I heal you so then we can stop Kira. He destroyed an entire squad single handedly." Rukia said.

"Wow how'd he accomplish that feat?" David wondered rolling his eyes.

"It's true. So far he's only been playing with us. I'm half afraid that bankai isn't going to cut it." Rukia said.

"Listen. Dakota can create nuclear explosions whenever he wants. Ryker has the ability to completely over kill any of his opponents. And I've kicked Kira's ass every time I've fought him. We can't lose." David said.

"That's a little over confident don't you think David?" I wondered.

"Eh shut up." David said.

"But anyways. Kira said that we have to be at a bridge construction at the south end of town tomarrow or the towns screwed." Meiundei said.

"Don't worry I think I've got how I'm supposed to attain this bankai thing." I said.

"Okay how?" Meiundei asked.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 15

**Bleach #15:  
Large Bankai Vs. Small Bankai**

"They're late. Oh well it's just their loved ones they'll be losing." Kira said holding out his palm.

"Say good bye humans." Kira said creating a cero blast in his palm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice.

"Well it's about damn time." Kira said turning to see David, Ryker, Renji, Rukia, and I standing behind him.

"I hate you. You have made my life a living hell. So in return I'm going to kill you." I said.

"Very well I accept you challenge. But in order to keep it a one on one fight your friends can fight them." Kira said pointing at an army of soul reapers.

"Fuck." David said looking at them.

"Oh come on they can't beat us." Renji said.

"Renji you can't beat hard on guitar hero. You have no right to talk." I said.

"That game has nothing to do with the situation!" Renji exclaimed.

"So I just like to rub your face in it." I said.

"Bitch." Renji said.

"Enough let's finish this. GIRE!" Kira yelled attacking me.

"Whatever you say. KIRA!" I yelled making a counter attack after blocking Kira's attack.

"I guess we can get started too." Renji said.

"Alright. I finally get to play." Ryker said.

Everyone jumped off the bridge and into the hords of soul reapers. Kira and I stayed on the bridge attacking each other like crazy. Whatever opening we found we took. We continued about five minutes matching each other move for move.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" Kira and I yelled simultaneously.

"Damn it. Why can't I get a hit in?" I wondered.

"Well make your move." Kira thought watching for a movement.

I used flash step to get behind Kira. Kira moved just in time to where I only got him in his side.

"Damn you." Kira said.

"Son of a bitch. Why did you have to move?" I wondered to myself.

"You've already mastered flash step conciously." Kira said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"What you that surprised?" I asked.

"Yeah kind of." Kira said.

"Well thanks a lot. Hey I have a request. Use bankai." I said knowing that everyone else could hear me.

"Are you a damn fool. Remember when I told you that he was just playing with you. I said that because he hasn't used bankai yet. If he uses bankai it's a one way ticket to death." Rukia said.

"You know your friend over there knows what she's talking about. You don't want me to use bankai. Kira said using flash step to get away from me.

"Actually yes I do. She likes to overexaggerate." I said.

"How about you first. That boy said you would have it in nine days. And today is the ninth day." Kira said.

"Alright. BAN... KAI!" I said making a vertical slash creating a large explosion followed by a mushroom cloud.

**Now onto Ryker, Renji, Rukia, and David Vs. Kira's Army.**

"Great I hope no one notices a nuclear explosion just happened." Ryker said.

"Don't worry about that. You've got bigger things to worry about." David said.

"Don't worry. Howaido-Shouten!" Ryker exclaimed killing fifty soul reapers that turned into hollows and disappeared.

"Okay I've got two questions. One: Why didn't you kill all of them? And two: Why did they turn into hollows?" Renji wondered.

"Okay. One: Because I haven't tried it on this many enemies for a while. And two: I don't fucking know." Ryker answered.

"Damn. There's just no end to these guys." Renji said.

"Well. How about we get just a little bit serious." David replied.

"Yell Yokoshima!" David exclaimed.

"Kill Shoutengai!" Ryker exclaimed.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia exclaimed.

**Back to Dakota Vs. Kira.**

The Mushroom cloud clears revealing that I'm wearing a black overcoat which was opened near the neck showing a green crystal tied around my neck. It had rips in it that made the bottom look like flames outlined with blood red. I had normal everyday black polyester long pants with two blood red lines going down the legs up to the waist. My sword was a longsword with a white blade, japanese characters meaning 'heroic doomsday' etched on the base of the blade, the guard was a wide curve like a 'w', the entire hilt was a light to normal shade of blue, the tip of the blade was perfectly balanced just like the rest of the blade seemingly made for a stabbing motion.

"Souzetsu-Meiundei." I said standing there looking at Kira.

"Not bad." Kira said.

"Well? Now yours." I ordered.

"Very well as promised. But don't regret it. BANKAI!" Kira yelled stabbing his sword into the ground.

"No you fool stop him!" Rukia exclaimed but it was too late.

Kira's sword disappeared and the sky turned blood red.

"Well? Is that it?" I wondered.

"Yep that's it." Kira said.

"Wow you suck." I said.

"Don't get cocky. I said that was it for my bankai to release itself. I didn't say that, that was it for my bankai form." Kira said.

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm going to kill you now." I said.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T GET COCKY!" Kira yelled pointing at me.

Out of nowhere the ground began forming into swords and began flying for me. I used flash step as much as I could to get away but it was beginning to wear me down.

"My bankai gives me the abilities of god. I can heal myself, create weapons, create beings, and the ability to control gravity. Your enemy is god himself!" Kira exclaimed with a big evil smile on his face.

**The seriously fucked four Vs. Kira's unlimited army.**

"I told you." Rukia said.

"Wait. Did he say he could create beings?" Ryker asked looking back towards Kira's army.

More and more soul reapers began coming out of the ground.

"Oh shit." David said.

"You had me at we're fucked." Renji said putting his hands on his chin like he was flirting with david.

"Never do that again." Ryker said lifting up his scythe.

"Yeah gotcha." Renji said grabbing zabimaru.

"Here we go again." Rukia said getting into a ready stance.

**Dakota Vs. God Kira**

"Well aren't you afraid?" Kira asked.

"Not really no." I replied.

"Well then let me show you some fear." Kira said.

Kira motioned his arm like he was grabbing me and pulling me towards him. I was picked up and thrown closer to Kira. Kira motioned his hand again but motioned it to knock me back. I was sent flying into the nearby christian school.

"Wow god is going to hate him so much. He's going to have so many plagues on him it'll actually be pretty funny." I said getting up with a ladel on my head.

"Scared yet?" Kira wondered.

"Maybe. Mmm... this gravy is kind of good." I said throwing away the ladel.

I pulled out a pistol from my overcoat. I aimed it at Kira and fired. Kira held out his hand and tried to knock the bullet back with his control of gravity. But the bullet flew past his head cliping his ear and cutting a few hairs. Kira's eyes grew bigger with shock.

"How in the hell?" Kira asked his eyes still big trying to figure out what hit him.

"It's called a bullet. Yeah it came out of this shiny thing called a gun." I said lifting up the gun shifting it back and forth as if showing Kira all of it.

"How was it able to get through my gravity?" Kira asked.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know." I answered shrugging.

"Oh well like it matters. I can heal myself. No matter how many times you hit me I can't be injured." Kira said.

"Great I heard you the first time." I replied.

Kira created more swords and various other weapons. I used flash step to get away and took every opportunity to take a shot at Kira. But what bullets hit he just healed. Kira soon began using a combination of his gravity and weapons. Kira put his hand on the ground and lifted a large broad sword out of the ground.

"Here is the strongest of my blades. One hit from this and your dead. Let's go ASHI-MEIUNDEI!" Kira yelled.

"That's different." I said aiming my gun.

Kira began to run at me. I aimed the gun at his left arm and fired. Kira's arm exploded. As blood hit my face Kira began a swearing rant.

"What the fuck happened?" Kira said holding what remained of his left arm.

"Yeah did I forget to mention something. Oh yes I did. I can control the power of the bullet by how much spiritual power I put into it. I can make it destroy a five story building at least. Or I could make it as weak as... an air soft gun's pellet. And I can also do this. Transform Meiundei!" I exclaimed stabbing Souzetsu-Meiundei into the ground.

I held out my hands like I was holding an old world war 2 garand rifle. The pistol turned into the rifle and I began shooting trying to keep Kira a far distance away. Kira got back up and shoved a new left arm out of his old socket.

"Okay that's just disgusting." I said acting like I was about to puke.

"Time to end this you stupid brat." Kira said.

Kira held out his hand and swords began flying out in all directions pinning me in. Swords came out of Kira's arm and stabbed me in the chest right when I returned to my pistol and grabbed Souzetsu-Meiundei. The rest of the swords flew into all of my body.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheh. Is that all you've got... Gire!" I said.

"What the hell?" Kira said.

"Kira... you're not a god. I"M THE GOD!" I yelled lifting my head revealing a half materialized hollow mask on my face.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 16

**Bleach #16:  
God Vs. God**

"The fool collapsed after losing five ounces of blood. What a pussy." I said with an evil voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Kira asked with a creeped out face.

"I'm... GOD!" I said.

I disappeared into light particles and reappeared with absolutely no injuries in front of Kira. I pointed my gun at Kira's legs.

"Haretsu-Dangan!" I yelled.

A large nuclear explosion appeared out of no where. The ground began to spring up in wave like explosions around the initial explosion. Everyone in the surrounding area were caught in these wave like explosions and were sent flying.

"HEY WE'RE DOWN HERE TOO YOU KNOW!" Renji yelled.

Kira came flying out of the smoke with both of his arms gone and the rest of his body badly injured. I flew out of the explosion Souzetsu-Meiundei in hand. I attacked Kira wildly. Kira couldn't find the time to heal himself.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" I yelled.

"Son of a bitch. He's beating my bankai." Kira thought.

"You're no fun. Why are you running away!?" I asked kicking Kira into the air then back to the ground through the bridge.

"Damn it." Kira thought trying to grow new limbs.

"Come on you're so boring. I could be shooting chickens that would be more fun than you." I said with a disgusted face.

"How did he grow a hollow mask" Kira questioned to himself.

"I think I'll just end it." I said aiming my pistol.

"Oh no you don't." Kira said trying to concentrate.

I fired but the bullet stopped, flipped, and was fired back at me thanks to Kira's control over gravity. I moved so the bullet would only clip my arm. Kira while this was going on used the opportunity to grow new limbs. With his new limbs Kira grabbed Ashi-Meiundei and went for an attack. I saw this attempt and tried to move. But Kira got the half of my hollow mask that was on my face. Much of it chipped away revealing my skull and eyeball remaining.

"What the hell?" Kira wondered.

"What am I **that** scary? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." I laughed.

"What are you?" Kira asked.

"I told you... I'M GOD!" I yelled kicking Kira to the ground.

"Damn it. The mask is already starting to reform." Kira said.

The mask started to show distinct features. Such as a mark that looked like an angel wing coming from the spot in between my eyes. And monster like teeth. The Mask soon covered my entire face. And the same features were shown on the other half as well.

"You're a... a monster." Kira said with a shocked face.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment." I said aiming the gun again.

"I'm sick of you. Get out of here." Said a voice.

"Gire you dumb bitch. You can't beat him! Not even with bankai! YOU NEED ME DAMN IT! YOU... NEED... ME!" I yelled.

"Like hell I need you hollow. Get out of my damn head." I said.

I lifted up the gun and slammed the butt of it into the mask destroying it. The pieces fell of and revealed that all of my skin, muscles, blood vessels, and veins were all burned off. Only my bones and eyes remained. Although I was still able to speak and move my eyes.

"Now to finish what we've started." I said taking aim as my face began to reform.

"You don't have the guts." Kira said.

"Try me. Hanshinzou-Dangan!" I exclaimed.

A large shot of red energy with black spots inside of it came out of the pistol and created a crater beneath Kira. Kira's body was still in one piece but was ripped to shreds. Kira's army collapsed and turned into dirt. Everyone gathered around Kira's body. I was laying unconcious on the ground. Just then Renji's cell phone rang.

"Yes sir. I understand. Renji out." Renji said.

"What's going on?" Ryker asked.

"He's got orders from captain commander yamamoto. He's going to japan." Renji said looking at me.

"Lucky. But what are we supposed to do with Kira?" David asked.

"Bury him. He's not going anywhere." Renji said.

"Renji I don't think that's a good idea." Rukia said.

"Oh well. I've got orders to return. You're to go to this place called 'Karakura town.' Why don't you take him with you." Renji said.

"Can you guys handle everything here?" Rukia asked.

"What do you think we are? Weaklings. Of course we can handle it." Ryker said.

"Alright. Let's go Renji." Rukia said picking up my body.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 17

_**Okay took me a while but I got it up. Had a hell of a time doing it 'cause the klutz that I am accidentally spilled Dr. Pepper on the fucking keyboard. So anyways (Hating myself right now.) I have switched the first person to Ichigo Kurosaki for a while. Because I can't really work the created character in there well. Oh well don't worry I'll give Ichigo hell soon. Oh by the way don't read Bleach: Blade of Death if you don't want major fucking spoilers. Anyways here is more or less of a quickened version of the actual episode (By the way just in case I don't own Bleach or the characters. As the site says it is fan based. Just in case I don't want to lose everything I have to Tite Kubo.) Oh well enjoy.**_

**Bleach #17:  
The Substitute Soul Reaper**

"What the hell buddy. No one messes with one of my boys and gets away with it." Said a kid.

The kid ran at me. I lifted up my foot and kicked him to the ground. I continued to kick him. I kicked his head three times shoving it into the ground.

"Now I've got a couple of questions for you. You in the middle. Do you know why there are flowers over there?" I asked.

"Who? You talking to me?" The kid asked.

"Yes you." I answered.

"Well I guess they were left here for somebody who died." The kid answered.

"Correct!" I exclaimed elbowing the kid in the stomach knocking him over.

"No way." said one of the other kids.

"Now. Tell me. Why is that vase over there on it's side?" I asked.

"I guess one of us knocked it over." Said the other kid.

"You guys are good at this." I said kicking them both to the ground.

"Now hurry up and apologize or next time the flowers will be for you!" I exclaimed.

"We're sorry!" Said all of the kids running off.

"Sorry about that. I'll bring some more flowers for you tomarrow." I said turning to the spirit hiding behind the pole at the edge of street.

"Thank you. Now I can finally rest in peace." Said the spirit.

"No problem. You diserve to rest in peace." I said walking away.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old so I'm just a high school student. But ever since I can remember I can see the souls of the dearly departed. I don't know whether or not it's because I'm the son of a medical doctor living in a home based clinic but recently there have been more and more spirits running around.

"Sorry I'm late." I said walking into my house.

A kick from my own father came and nailed me right in the face.

"Is that any way to greet your son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so now it's the spirit's fault. You know son when I tell you seven o'clock I mean seven o'clock." Dad said.

"You know dad to most teenagers a seven o'clock curfew is just lame!" I yelled getting into a small fist fight with him.

"Forget dinner I'm going to my room." I said punching dad to the floor.

"Wow you sure have a way with kids." Said my little sister Karin.

"Me? What did I do?" Dad asked.

The next day I woke up and went down to the kitchen. I got breakfast and headed out the door with that girls flowers. I walked to the vase. I called and called but no one came so I decided to leave the flowers there and head for school and search for her on my way. I came up to a large explosion. I saw the girl running from a masked beast.

"Huury up run!" I yelled.

We ran but then this woman in black robes came out of nowhere and slashed it's face and killed it. The woman disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared. After school I went directly to my room.

"What happened today. I just can't make sense of what happened today." I thought laying on my bed.

Just then a black butterfly came through my window. The woman from this morning came through my wall behind me. Grabbed her sword and started looking around. I kicked her to the ground and turned on the lights.

"What the hell are you doing here. If you're a burglar you're not a very good one. You shouldn't talk to yourself." I said.

"You can see me? How can you see me? I can't be seen by normal humans. Are you saying you can see me?" The woman asked.

"Well seeing as how that was my foot I just planted in your behind you tell me." I answered.

"Amazing. You seem normal but you can still see me. You must be defective in some way." The woman said.

"I'll show you defective." I said going to punch her.

She jumped onto my fist. She then jumped onto my head making me lose my balance falling over while she jumped back to the floor.

"Bakuto #1: Chain!" Said the girl putting her finger on my back.

My arms went to my back and I couldn't move.

"What the hell. I'll get you for this." I said struggling to free my arms and legs.

"I used a kidou on you. It's a high level incantation that only we soul reapers can use. I may look young and foolish to you. But I've lived over ten of your lifetimes. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a hollow to find." Said the soul reaper.

"What the hell is a hollow?" I asked.

"You remember that creature this morning right? Well that is a hollow." Said the soul reaper.

"Yeah that makes sense to me. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" I yelled.

"Why don't you believe any of it. You saw a hollow for yourself." Said the soul reaper.

"Yeah but that could be my imagination. Hey... do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah that's a hollow alright." Said the soul reaper.

The soul reaper ran out the door but stopped.

"What's this spiritual pressure? It's among the strongest I've ever felt." Thought the soul reaper.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled a voice after a large explosion.

"YUZU!" I yelled.

"Ichigo... it's Karin. Karin is gone. You've got to save her... Ichigo." Said a weak Yuzu falling to the ground.

The soul reaper ran past Yuzu and ran down the stairs.

"Hey wait! Get back here and untie me!" I yelled.

The soul reaper ran down the stairs and saw a hollow holding Karin in it's hands. I rolled down the stairs right beside the soul reaper.

"KARIN!" I yelled.

"Ichigo help me!" Karin yelled.

"Damn it." I said getting up trying to force my arms free.

"Stop you're just going to cause damage to your soul if you force yourself free!" Warned the soul reaper.

"Shut up! I've got to save my sister!" I exclaimed.

I continued to force my hands free. Finally I was able to free myself. I grabbed a nearby chair and ran at the hollow.

"Amazing. I've never seen any normal human break free of my kidou." Thought the soul reaper.

"Let go of my sister you hollow scum!" I exclaimed jumping.

The hollow punched me to the ground. The soul reaper sliced the hollow's wrist making it let go Karin.

"I finally understand. The hollow this morning. The random attack on your sisters by this hollow. The hollow's aren't after the girls. They're really after you." Said the soul reaper.

"They're all after me? So that means the attack on that girl was my fault and now my entire family could be in danger because of me." I said.

"That's one way to look at it." Said the soul reaper.

The hollow reappeared in front of the house. I ran out of the parking lot in front of it.

"You hollow scum. Stop picking on others. If it's me you want come and get me. Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" I yelled.

The hollow came after me but the soul reaper jumped in front of it and stopped the attack. She cut off one of it's teeth making it stagger back holding it's head in pain. The soul reaper fell to the ground.

"Soul reaper!" I exclaimed.

"You fool. If you keep interfering then we'll all be his food." Said the soul reaper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't fight him as I am now. You must drive my zanpaku-to into the center of your being. It will only be temporarybut you will become a soul reaper. If you want to protect your family you will do it." Said the soul reaper.

"Then give me that blade... soul reaper." I said grabbing the blade of the sword while she held it out.

"My name is Rukia... Rukia Kuchiki." Said Rukia.

"And my name is Ichigo... Kurosaki." I said stabbing Rukia's zanpaku-to into me.

In a blinding flash I had become a soul reaper with a giant zanpaku-to. I cut off one the hollow's legs. I then jumped up and cut off one of it's arms. Then made the killing blow by slicing the mask in half. I was unaware but in the house right next to mine behind me there was a soul reaper on the roof.

"This is going to be... Interesting." Said the soul reaper.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 18

**Bleach #18:  
A Soul Reaper's Work**

"Good morning Ichigo!" Dad yelled.

"What the hell! Is that how you greet your son when he's laying in his bed sleeping!?" I yelled grabbing dad by the had and slamming him to the ground.

"You're getting better son. Looks like there's nothing left for me to teach you." Dad said in pain.

"Wait. What happened to Karin and Yuzu's injuries?" I asked.

"Huh? Injuries?" Dad asked obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

Later outside of the house.

"See. A truck slammed in here and not one of us got a single scratch. Isn't that amazing?" Dad asked in a cheerful fashion.

"What's even more amazing is that we never woke up because of it." Karin said walking into the house.

"Could this be the work of that soul reaper? She must have gone back to that place she was talking about. The Soul Society." I thought.

"Hey Ichigo. Come inside and have breakfast or you'll be late for school." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah. Alright I'll be there in a minute." I said spacing out.

At school I literally ran into a friend of mine. Tatsuki Arisawa and a friend of hers Orihime Inoue.

"Huh? Oh it's just you Orihime." I said.

"Ichigo! You knock a girl down and that's all you can say!?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. Are you alright Orihime?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Orihime answered.

"Here." I said offering my hand.

"Oh no I can get up. Well I have um... volleyball. Yeah that's it volleyball." Orihime said running off.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"Maybe it was your ugly mug. Hey Ichigo why are you so late? It's already the lunch hour." Tatsuki said.

"Oh yeah. A truck plowed into the side of my house." I said walking away.

Later in my homeroom.

"Hey Ichigo I here a truck plowed into your house." Said one of my classmates.

"Yeah that's more or less what happened." I said.

"So did you clean it all up yet?" asked another student.

"Are you kidding? It's going to take weeks." I answered.

"Do you want some help?" Asked a voice.

"Oh no thanks Chad but thanks for asking." I said with a nervous face.

"Yeah Chad no offense dude but your so tall you'll end up bringing the entire place down." Said one student.

"Huh who's that?" I asked seeing a new guy and trying to change the subject.

"We don't know. He just showed up today." Chad answered.

"Hello. You're Ichigo Kurosaki aren't you?" Asked a voice.

"That voice." I thought recognizing the voice and turning around.

"Hello I'll be sitting next to you from now on." Said the girl.

"You're Rukia Kuchiki!" I exclaimed.

"What do you know her?" Chad asked.

"Oh no. He just had a lucky guess." Rukia said.

"Like hell I did." I said.

"I hope we can become friends." Rukia said holding out her hand.

She had something written on her hand. It read "Don't cause a scene or you're so dead."

"Whatever. Hey where's the new guy?" I asked.

Later after class I caught her outside and started to ask questions.

"What the hell was with you back there?" I asked.

"Oh no Ichigo don't hurt me." Rukia said.

"You can quit with the nice girl act already. You're not that good at it." I said.

"Well I think it's pretty good seeing as how I learned it over night." Rukia said.

"Why are you still here anyway? I thought you went back to that Soul Society or whatever." I said.

"I wish I could. I gave up all of my power to you last night Ichigo. So it is you who will have to complete the responsibilities of a soul reaper." Rukia said.

"No way. My monster fighting days are over. That was a one time deal." I said crossing my arms in front of my face.

"Oh well." Rukia said turning away.

Rukia put a glove on then quickly turned around. She grabbed my chin and I was knocked out of my body.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! What the hell did you do to my body!?" I yelled pointing at my body.

"I forcibly 'kicked' you out of your body. Now pick it up and follow me." Rukia ordered.

I did what she told me to do. We ended up at a park where a soul was being attacked by a hollow.

"Come on Rukia we have to save that kid!" I yelled jumping over the fence.

"Hold it! What do you think you're doing. Soul reapers think of all souls as equals. If you save this soul then condemn yourself to saving to saving every soul." Rukia said.

"To hell with you! Is your duty the thing you think about when you save someone? No you think about the one you're saving. Did you think of your duty when you saved me last night!?" I exclaimed slicing off two of the hollow's legs.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"At the very least... I choose to be different." I said stabbing the hollow in the mask.

"Do you accept your duties as a soul reaper or not?" Rukia asked.

"Like hell I have. Haven't you been listening? I choose to be different. Hey kid if you don't want that to happen again then pass on already." I said putting the bottom of my zanpaku-to's hilt to his forehead putting a mark on his head. The kid quickly disappeared into a bright light.

"That was beautiful Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Whatever. I'm heading home." I said beginning to walk back to my body.

Behind one of the nearby houses the new kid was watching everything that was happening.

"It's time Ichigo Kurosaki. For your test." Said the new kid.

At home I sat down on my bed reading my book when Yuzu comes in.

"Hey Ichigo do you know where my pajama's are?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu how many times do I have to tell you knock before you come in here." I said.

"Well fine. You know you've been a lot meaner since you entered high school." Yuzu said making a disappointed face.

"No I haven't and I don't know where your p.j.'s are." I said with an emotionless face.

"Oh okay. And you want to know what's strange? I also have a dress that's missing." Yuzu said.

"Why do you have to tell me about every little thing? Can't you see that I don't care?" I asked.

"Okay sorry." Yuzu said closing my door.

I soon started hearing a cell phone ringing.

"What the hell is that?" I wondered looking around my room.

"ICHIGO WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Rukia yelled jumping out of my closet.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet? And are those my sister's p.j.'s you have on?" I asked.

"Never mind that just move." Rukia said using her glove pushing both me and my body off the bed.

Just then a giant hand came out of nowhere and smashed my bed. A snake like hollow came out of a hole that appeared when the hand came out. I unsheathed my zanpaku-to and jumped making a vertical slice for the hollow's mask. I was able to cut the mask but it was too deep. I saw the hollow's true face.

"I saw that things face. It was Orihime's dead brother." I said.

"Then it will attack her. Ichigo we better hurry. Do you know where Orihime lives?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah Tatsuki goes over there all the time." I said.

We hurried out the window to Orihime's house. When we got there the hollow was already attacking her. Before we could get to it a soul reaper got in front of us.

"Hey you're the new guy." I said.

"It's you." Rukia said.

"Nice to see you again Rukia. I've taken a special interest in your friend that's carrying you." Said the soul reaper.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"I helped him a week or two ago." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Then while I was unconscious she brought me here to japan. With my rat's ass of a father. Here I thought he was in Knoxville, IA." Said the soul reaper.

"We need to get to Orihime. So please move." I said putting Rukia down.

"No I don't think so. Officially Ichigo Kurosaki I'm here to kill you. But if Rukia can help Orihime out then you and I can get started." Said the soul reaper.

"Go Rukia." I ordered.

"Alright." Rukia said running past both of us.

"What did you mean by officially?" I asked unsheathing my zanpaku-to.

"I have orders to kill you. But I decided to bend the rules a little. I'll let you live if you can show me that you know how to defend yourself." Said the soul reaper.

"Gladly." I said jumping in the air getting ready for a vertical slash.

The soul reaper blocked my attack punched me in the balls then threw me back to where I started. I stayed on the ground trying to get up.

"You need to not just depend on your sword to win your battles. Pull your own weight for a change." Said the soul reaper.

"Damn you." I said still in pain but finally able to get up.

"I don't want that pretty girl to get killed so we'll continue this later. Oh yeah and the name is Dakota Gire not 'The New Guy.'" Dakota said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You can just call me a friendly enemy. I'm here to help you but I will attack you if the situation calls for it." Dakota said disappearing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled a voice.

"Oh no Orihime!" I exclaimed.

I jumped into her house. I kicked the hollow out of her wall keeping Orihime away from it. I jumped out onto the street. The hollow held it's head. Soon the hollow mask broke to pieces.

"Ichigo quickly. Give me your sword." The hollow begged.

"Brother. I'm sorry I couldn't let you sleep peacefully." Orihime said.

"Thank you. Take care of yourself Orihime." Said the hollow.

The hollow stuck my zanpaku-to into it's hole in it's chest. The hollow disappeared into light shards.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"It's a different type of konso. You won't have to use it. It's just a rare moment. But you will soon realize that purifying a hollow is different than killing it." Rukia said.

"And what about that guy? He said that he was ordered to kill me. What's going on Rukia?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rukia said.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay after god knows how long of thinking I finally got this thing done. Next chapter will be the 6/17 the day of Mrs. Kurosaki's 'murder.' Be ready for a pissed off Ichigo and hardly anything new happening. I may bring someone back or something to keep Rukia busy but I'm not sure. By the way this is the last original chapter for a while and honestly this has got to be one of my average original chapters. The only things worst than this were the prologue and the beginning two chapters of this chapter. And I'm only putting chapters of the beginning bleach storyline that make a huge difference in the storyline. So no Don Kunonji or however you say the guys name. But I may put kon in. I probably will even though he hardly takes part in the story. Happy tornado season everybody.**

**Bleach #19:  
Yasutora "Chad" Sado**

"Hey Orihime are you alright?" I asked.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Rukia must've deleted her memory too." I thought.

"It was really strange. Last night I had a dream that we were standing outside of my house and it was wrecked. And my brother was a giant snake. And you and Rukia were there. So was the new kid." Orihime said.

"What he was there too!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah he was standing on a rooftop behind us. He looked relieved and then he disappeared." Orihime said with a weird look on her face after I yelled.

"He even stayed behind. But why?" I asked myself beginning to walk to my class.

I walked in and noticed the same thing that I saw everyday recently. Dakota was sitting far from everybody but today he was holding what looked like a badge. All my friends were in one group huddled around my desk... again. The bell rang and we all were forced to sit down. It didn't take long for Dakota to notice me. He put the badge to his chest. He entered his soul reaper form and walked towards me. But his body was still active in class. He continued to walk towards me throwing anything he could grab at the teacher. Everyone began to get freaked out but he did it to where only the people who owned the stuff knew about it. He took out his badge and put it to my chest. I was flung out of my body like I would if Rukia did it. But this time my body was moving on it's own. Dakota grabbed me and threw me out of the wall into the courtyard outside. He tried to get Rukia out but she still didn't have her powers back so it was hopeless. He put his badge into his pocket and met me out in the courtyard.

"What the hell was that for!?" I exclaimed.

"I said that I was going to attack you when the situation called for it." Dakota said shrugging.

"But there isn't a situation." I pointed out.

"Yeah there is. I'm bored and I need something to do." Dakota said.

"What kind of situation is that!?" I yelled.

"I know that you learned well after that lesson we had last night." Dakota said.

"What I just kicked the hollow out into the street." I said with an irritated face.

"Yeah but you could have easily sliced that thing in half. Instead you bought it time so that the original human soul could fight back." Dakota said.

"So?" I asked trying to understand.

"Fool. That means you didn't just think with your fists. You fought with your intellect to slay the beast." Dakota said.

"Okay." I said wanting to end the stupid conversation.

"Anyways. Your real test begins now Ichigo Kurosaki." Dakota said pulling out his zanpaku-to.

"Test? What test?" I asked pulling out my zanpaku-to.

"I already explained it to you last night. Defend yourself Ichigo." Dakota said.

In a blinding flash Dakota had somehow gotten behind me and put his zanpaku-to up to the right side of my neck.

"How in the hell did you get back there so fast?" I asked in shock.

"Something that I won't be teaching you." Dakota answered.

"ICHIGO!" Yelled a voice.

"Rukia." I said looking at Rukia.

"Hey who's that tall guy behind her?" Dakota asked.

"CHAD!" I yelled.

Chad slammed his right fist into Dakota's face launching him into a nearby shed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!? HE'S GOT A MEAN RIGHT HOOK!" Dakota yelled getting up popping his jaw back in place.

"You mean Chad can see us?" I wondered.

Chad started punching randomly in the direction that he punched Dakota.

"Okay I guess he can't see us." I said with another irritated face.

"Let's see if I can remember. Yasutora Sado... Grades: Average. Athletic Ability: That of a professional athlete. Spiritual Ability: None currently known. Yep average human. Maybe a little bit more than just average. But I can't sense any spiritual pressure." Dakota said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious. He can sense us but he can't see us. That's why he's still punching at the air instead of punching me again." Dakota said.

"Really? I guess that makes sense." I said.

"Rukia what have you been teaching this idiot?" Dakota asked looking past me at Rukia.

"I haven't taught him anything." Rukia answered.

"Wow even Renji was a better teacher than you are." Dakota said.

"Just shut it." Rukia said.

"Anyways might as well finish this before he can get another lucky punch in." Dakota said turning back to me.

"Crap." I thought getting into position.

Dakota disappeared again. I figured he would try the back again so I turned around. Instead he waited till I turned around and then kicked me in my back knocking me to the ground. I got up and tried a frontal attack but he disappeared again. He reappeared next to Rukia.

"Still only thinking with that giant sword than with your head." Dakota said.

"What do you plan to gain from this?" Rukia asked unphased.

"Let's just say you made some powerful enemies in Soul Society and now they want you dead. I'm just trying to help." Dakota answered.

"I get it so your trying to 'test' Ichigo." Rukia said.

By a lucky chance Chad was able to punch Dakota clear back to me.

"SON OF A... NOT AGAIN!" Dakota yelled getting up and putting his hands where Chad punched him.

"Hey look it's Chad. What is that guy doing?" Asked a student.

"Rukia you handle them." Dakota said getting back up.

"Right." Rukia said grabbing Chad and running for the other students.

"Now we won't be bothered." Dakota said.

"What do you plan on doing? Why are you attacking me?" I asked.

"Jesus how many times must I say it. You made some dangerous enemies. I'm here to make sure you can kill them before they kill you." Dakota said putting his hand over his face.

"What enemies? Do you mean the hollows?" I asked trying to understand.

"This is why I'm telling you to think with your head instead of your fists." Dakota answered.

Not long after that a hollow appeared out of nowhere.

"Now I'm getting pissed." Dakota said unphased with the fact the hollow appeared right behind him.

"Are you an idiot!?" I exclaimed running for an attack.

Dakota grabbed my sword and threw me back. Dakota spun around and sliced the hollow in half.

"Well I guess that's as much information as I'm going to get. Goodbye Ichigo if you need help you can always ask." Dakota said sinking into the ground.

"Wait! Great that guy is weird." I said.

Later in class Dakota stayed sitting in his same seat. After school Dakota stopped me half way to my house.

"Ichigo I forgot to remind you. Watch out for Yasutora." Dakota said.

"You mean Chad." I said correcting him.

"Yeah whats his face. His punches weren't human. Even for a person with the power of a professional boxer wouldn't be able to punch that hard." Dakota said.

"So are you saying he could be a soul reaper?" I asked.

"No he would have a zanpaku-to on him. No I don't think his power is a soul reaper power. I think it's a hollow's power." Dakota said.

"Are you crazy? How could Chad be a hollow?" I asked not believing anything Dakota was saying.

"Not a hollow but a human with hollow powers. Hollows are naturally stronger than soul reapers." Dakota said.

"Could there actually be a human with hollow powers Rukia?" I asked.

"It isn't unheard of but I've never seen a human with hollow powers." Rukia answered.

"Just watch out. If he says that he's hungry but not for any food. That means you're going to have to cut him down." Dakota said.

"I doubt that's going to happen." I said.

"I'm just here to warn you. I'm not saying that it will happen." Dakota said.

"Whatever I'm going home." I said.

"Is he always this cheerful." Dakota asked.

"Pretty much." Rukia answered.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay here it is and I have to say although I bummed a lot of it from Tite Kubo this is the best chapter in a while that I have typed. Kon, Kisuke Urahara and Grand Fisher (Grand Fisher being kind of obvious) are all introduced. I didn't want to waste time to take up an entire chapter for a character that won't reoccur much. And Kon is the only one that says only like one thing. But anyways I hope I did better on this one next is Uryu's introduction then after that the Reintroduction to Renji Abarai. Then finally we can start up the Bleach storyline for real. Hope you enjoy... later!**

**Bleach #20:  
June 17th: The Day The Earth Stood Still**

"Hi Urahara." Rukia said walking into a shop.

"Well hi Rukia. Sorry but someone beat you to your order." Urahara said pointing at Dakota.

"Dakota why do you need a mod soul?" Rukia asked.

"Because I may have lost my badge." Dakota said turning his head trying not to look at Rukia.

"Maybe if you'd clean that hell hole of a room you have then you may find it." Rukia said folding her arms.

"Yes mother." Dakota replied walking out of the store.

"Hey where are you going with that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm taking it with me I paid for it after all." Dakota answered.

"No you weren't I payed for the damn thing." Rukia said walking after Dakota.

Later at my house.

"Good Morning Ichigo." Said a voice.

"That's not dad." I said opening up my eyes and looking towards my window.

"Of course I'm not your dad. Who would want to be that idiot?" Dakota asked standing in my window.

"Why are you in my window!?" I exclaimed jumping out of my bed.

"I just came by to say happy birthday." Dakota said holding out a present.

"It's not my birthday! Besides how did you get up there you're not in your soul reaper form!?" I asked.

"I climbed up your eavespout. Rukia followed but she didn't want to climb up because she's a wuss so she's trying to figure out how to get passed your family." Dakota answered.

"Wait! I've caught up to you Dakota!" Rukia said after climbing up the stairs.

"Uh oh. Well see you at school Ichigo." Dakota said jumping down to the ground and making a break run for it.

"Come back up here Dakota!" Rukia exclaimed hanging out the window.

"Rukia what day is today?" I asked.

"The 16th of June. Why?" Rukia asked.

"No reason. Can I take the day off from my soul reaper duties tomarrow?" I asked staring out the window.

"Why?" Rukia asked trying to get an answer.

"Because that was the day my mom was killed." I answered getting ready for school.

"Alright." Rukia said.

At school Orihime and Tatsuki were talking about their art projects.

"Wow Tatsuki that's great." Orihime said.

"Yep someday I'm going to become the world champ. What about you Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Okay here it is. Max speed is 380 KM/H! Flames of 20,000 degrees celsius shoot from the mouth and special destructo-beams shoot from the eyes." Orihime answered holding a picture of her as a robot.

"ORIHIME! DO YOU WANT TO GET DETENTION AGAIN!?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Oh hello Ichigo." Orihime said noticing me walking by.

"Oh hi Orihime." I said with a giant grin.

"Why is Ichigo so tense today?" Orihime asked.

"I get it now. Today's the sixteenth isn't it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah so?" Orihime asked.

"If you have anything big you have to do with Ichigo you might want to get it done today. Because he's not coming tomarrow." Tatsuki answered.

The next day my family and I began walking up a giant hill. Dad was doing every idiotic and embarassing thing to cheer up Yuzu. That is up until Karin kicked him back to the bottom of the hill. When we were close to mom's grave we all noticed who else... but Rukia.

"Hey who is that up there Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"No way I have never seen her before in my life. Nope, nope never saw her before in my life." I said trying not to blow Rukia's cover.

"She's waving. She must know you." Karin said.

"Oh yeah that's right she used to be in my class. I guess I'll go over and talk to her now so go on to mom's grave without me okay." I said running up and dragging Rukia into a trail nearby.

"Okay Rukia what is up with that? Why are you here?" I asked demanding answers.

"What are you going to do if a hollow shows up and I'm not here?" Rukia asked.

"Whatever just try not to make it so obvious to my family." I said.

"Ichigo. You said your mother was killed." Rukia said.

"I never said that." I said.

"Was your ability to see souls just as powerful back then as it is now?" Rukia asked pushing for answers.

"I don't know. And I never said that she was killed." I said trying to get Rukia to drop it.

"Could it have been a hollow that killed her?" Rukia asked trying to get an answer out of me.

"Not everything has to be the hollows fault! That night my mother... she was... she was killed... by me. June 17th was the day the earth stood still for my family. And it was caused by me." I said running down back down the path toward mom's grave.

Later sitting on a ledge over seeing everything Rukia began to think everything over.

"I can't believe that I said that." Rukia thought.

"Well well what is a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Asked a voice.

"Not now Dakota." Rukia said as Dakota came out of the line of trees behind her.

"Oh I see you said something that got Ichigo pissed now you're depressed. I didn't think you felt like that towards a 'lowly human.'" Dakota said.

"I don't feel that way towards him." Rukia said.

"My bad. You know that was a terrible lie that you told Ichigo. You were here only because there could be a hollow attack. You know very well that I gave him that mod soul." Dakota said sitting down.

"Yeah but I don't know what the mod soul could do. Besides you gave it to him in a colorful box. It would only appear as a candy dispenser. He wouldn't know what to do with it." Rukia said.

"I guess you're right. Wait... candy dispenser? I just got a green pill." Dakota said.

"What? Then that means it's an earlier mod soul." Rukia said.

"Oh well. Hey you felt it already haven't you?" Dakota asked looking to Rukia.

"Yeah a hollow." Rukia answered getting up.

We all met up running for the hollow. When we caught the hollow he was attacking Yuzu and Karin.

"What are you doing to my sisters you ugly bastard!?" I exclaimed.

"Ichigo did you see the present I gave you?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah it's a damn jawbreaker candy so what?" I asked.

"Take it. It's a mod soul with it you can get out of your body and it will move your body for you." Dakota said putting his badge to his chest.

"I thought you lost that thing." Rukia said.

"You don't know what lying is do you?" Dakota asked.

"Shut up." Rukia said looking away.

"Alright I hope you're right about this." I said putting the pill into my mouth.

I became a soul reaper and my body began to move. But then started to run away.

"Yes I'm free finally!" Yelled my runaway body.

"Oh hell now I see why it's a problem to get an older model." Dakota said with big round embarassed eyes.

"Idiot. What did you expect to happen?" Rukia asked squinting her eyes looking at Dakota.

"Any way Ichigo you handle this guy we can find your body." Dakota said grabbing Rukia and running off.

"Are you an idiot Dakota? That's Grand Fisher. Ichigo can't stand up to him." Rukia said.

"So? He can handle himself." Dakota said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you think you can beat me." Said a girl turning around.

"You're that girl from six years ago. Why are you with a hollow!?" I demanded.

"I'm not with a hollow. I am a hollow. The name's Grand Fisher." Said the girl.

An orange tube went into the girls head connecting to the hollow's neck. The girl disappeared and became a lure looking thing on his neck.

"So then back then you attacked me but instead you killed my mom. I'm... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled jumping into mid air.

"Fool." Grand Fisher said.

Grand Fisher slammed me into the nearby forest when I got close enough. We began to have a cat and mouse fight inside the forest.

"You're not going to win against me if all you can do is run boy." Grand Fisher said trying to taunt me into an attack.

We ran into this large cleared section of the forest. Grand Fisher went for an attack. He used his lure to create an image of my mom. And then he attacked with his hand. But I was able to block it. Right before I thought I was safe from his attacks he somehow grew sharp fingernails that extended and stabbed me in the chest. He used the weird hair on him to make a spear that went into my right shoulder.

"You are by far the dumbest soul reaper I've ever killed." Said Grand Fisher.

"You are by far the most cowardly, disgusting, pathetic hollow I've ever killed." I said stabbing my sword into his left arm.

Grand Fisher fell to the ground as Rukia came back with my body. Grand Fisher used the orange tube in his lure to escape.

"We will meet again soul reaper!" Grand Fisher yelled flying up into the air.

"Bastard come back here!" I yelled walking a little ways forward before being stopped by Rukia.

"Ichigo stop it's over! He's gone!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's not over until I avenge my mother!" I yelled before falling to the ground unconcious.

"Amazing he hasn't died from these wounds." Rukia thought.

Later that night I visited mom's grave.

"Hey Ichigo." Said dad walking towards the grave in a suit.

"Why doesn't anyone blame me? I killed mom and took her away from this family why doesn't anyone blame me!?" I asked.

"Why would we blame you? From what you told us there was a girl you were trying to save but Masaki knew it was too dangerous. She made a choice to save her son. It's no ones fault that she died. She died protecting one of the ones she held dear. She would kill me if I blamed you for her death." Dad said.

"Dad." I said before getting kicked in the back by dad.

"Don't get too soft. Ichigo live well, grow old well, grow bald well, then die before me." Dad said.

"Rukia are you listening? I want to be a soul reaper a little while longer. I want to protect people from hollows a little while longer." I said looking up at a tree that Rukia was hiding behind.

"Oh Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

Up the large hill in the back ground Dakota was standing listening in on everything.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You have chosen a very tough road. Let me fight with you a little bit longer because you're just too interesting to pass up." Dakota thought.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 21

_**FINALLY HAHAHAHAHA! It's finally done. Like three days work in one night I'd say that's an accomplishment. Three days work may be a bit of an exaggeration. But I did it! This is one of my favorites that I've made of the actual Bleach story. But still holy crap this took a while. I honestly hope you enjoy this chapter because my butt still hurts for sitting in this chair from 7:30 a.m. to about 10:00 p.m. Now feast your eyes on the one chapter that I spent an entire day to make. Too bad I'm under aged or I would be drinking three beers right now. Not bud lite though. Hate that stuff. Okay enjoy.**_

**Bleach #21:  
Quincy Archer That Hates You**

"Yep another poor bastard got saved by some guy with a bow." Dakota said looking at a soul and shaking his head.

"Rukia is that thing busted or something? This is the fifth one this week." I said with my zanpaku-to on my right shoulder.

"It's not busted. I don't know what's going on." Rukia said shaking her phone.

"I've got exams I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed.

"It's... It's the same for me!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You know you really need to cheer up every now and then." Dakota said.

"Shut up." I said.

"I... I... I wash sho shcared. Thank you for shaving me!" Exclaimed the soul with a speech impediment leaping to hug me.

"WELL TELL IT TO THE GUY WHO SAVED YOU!" I yelled kicking him to the ground before he could get a hold of me.

"You said that you were 'scared.' That means there really was a hollow here. Tell me who saved you?" Rukia asked trying to get an answer.

"I don't know. I got shcared sho I closhed my eyesh." Said the soul.

Rukia, Dakota, and I all began to look really pissed as we looked on at the soul who was becoming nervous.

"Lishten I don't know what's going but here I'll give you my Megaron action figure." Said the soul holding out a girls doll.

Simultaneously all three of us silently punched the doll breaking it's head and upper body into many pieces.

"OH NO MEGARON!" Yelled the soul.

"Alright... konso time... let's do it." I said getting my zanpaku-to ready.

"AAH! What'sh a konsho? You gonna shtab me with that showrd!?" Exclaimed the soul trying to find out what a konso was.

On a tall building behind us a high school student stood watching us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's over." Said Keigo.

Keigo was one of my friends. He was a nice guy but he was clingy and he can get you kind of annoyed if you spend too much time.

"And it's over." Said Keigo slamming his head on his desk.

"Looks like crap. But mine doesn't look any better." Said Mizuiro holding Keigo's paper.

Mizuiro was a nice guy. He could be a smart ass when he's in the mood but he's a good guy.

"Don't worry final exams don't hold that much meaning in one persons life." I said walking in.

"Well said! That's our Ichigo! Let's share the pain of being morons! We are... friends for life." Keigo said hugging me.

"...Well you might want to say that after the test results come in." Mizuiro said noticing I had a disgusted look on my face.

"What do you mean Mizuiro?" Keigo asked both of us turning to look at Mizuiro.

"Here. This is Ichigo's midterm standings." Mizuiro said holding up a grade sheet.

"Come on only the top fifty in our grade are on this. It's not like Ichigo would be listed here..." Keigo said grabbing the grade sheet.

The list read: 1: Ishida Uryu. We skipped to the teens and noticed that I was at 18. Rukia was right below me and Dakota was at number twenty.

"Ei... ei... ei... eight... t... t... t.... teen... eighteen! You're the eighteenth top student in our grade. And you're new friends are right behind you!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Yeah I actually tried here. Back in the states I didn't give a rat's ass because we didn't have tests close to every single day." Dakota said walking in with Rukia.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS GET THAT SCORE!?" Keigo asked in my face.

"I don't do clubs so I study at home." I answered.

"Same here." Said Rukia.

We all looked at Dakota for an answer. He looked at all of us like he didn't have an answer we were looking for.

"What do you expect me to say that I study at home too. My dad won't stop yelling at the sofa to get a real job so I go the the school's rooftop." Dakota said shrugging.

"Wait how do you get on the roof?" Mizuiro asked.

"Simple ask the janitor for the keys while he's cleaning up a kid's puke after lunch." Dakota said walking to his desk.

"But Ichigo you can't be studying at home. I've invited you tons of times to come hang out. I see! You frequently turn down my invitations for this kind of treachery!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Hey Keigo could you do me a favor and yell in japanese. That way I can at least get a laugh out of it." Dakota said pulling his chair around.

"While we were playing around like idiots, you retreated to your room alone and studiedhard without saying anything. You fiend! YOU DAMN NERD!" Keigo yelled in rapid japanese.

"Perfect. Okay you can go back to speaking english." Dakota said chuckling.

"For you I give these nerdy glasses." Keigo said putting on huge glasses and going back to speaking english.

"I don't want it." I said punching the middle of the glasses lightly making them break.

"Even so you're pretty good at studying." Mizuiro said as Keigo rolled around on the ground in pain.

"Well, this orange hair is a lot of trouble. Literally. No matter how many times I say it's my natural hair color, the upper classmen try to pick fights with me. And the instructors keep an eye peeled on me. I'm in a no good situation. I'm short-tempered, so if someone picks a fight with me, I can't help but fight back. When the instructors falsely accuse me, I rebel. And that gives them another reason to accuse me of having a bad attitude. I'm weary of that stuff, so I raised my grades. For the time being, the faculty doesn't come to say anything to me so long as my grades are good. That's the reason why I study." I said.

"I see... That sounds... like a lot of problems. Even for you." Mizuiro said.

"Not really. I'm used to it." I said looking out the window.

"That time, he only called the teachers in the school 'instructors.' That way of speaking is very cold. And a bit lonely. Man Ichigo gets discriminated against a lot, by instructors who judge only his outwardly appearance and not by our image of him. For that Ichigo I... for him... for him..." Keigo thought looking at Ichigo.

"For you, I give you this nerdy headband as a pres..." Keigo said being cut off by me cutting off the headband with a pair of scissors.

"I said, I don't want it." I said cutting off the headband.

"By the way, have you seen Rukia today, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"...Why are you asking me that?" I asked.

"Well, you two are always together." Mizuiro answered.

"How should I know. Ever since she entered this school people around me are giving me creepy glances. In school I'm trying to keep away from her. Before I knew it, rumors escalated about whether we did it or not." I said answering Mizuiro's first question.

"Heh... How awful." Mizuiro said feeling guilty of spreading the rumor.

"This is ridiculous!" I said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is ridiculous! Damn Urahara. No matter how many times I call, you never pick up! When it's unnecessary you readily come in and meddle with things! You call yourself a businessman." Rukia yelled throwing her phone on the ground.

"I thought you'd take a look at this phone. I don't know whether it's broken or not with this..." Rukia said bending down and putting her finger on the antenna and the phone beginning to ring a few seconds later.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"ICHIGO! COME WITH ME FOR A SEC!" Rukia yelled grabbing me and running out of the room.

"You... You moron let go! Don't you know there are strange rumors going around about us!" I yelled trying to get her to let go.

"Donno. Hollow. Complain later." Rukia said.

"Yeah I've got to go now." Dakota said running after us.

"A hollow! Is it really there this time!? I really won't forgive you if it's not there this time." I said walking passed a freshman with glasses.

"I know, shut up and be quiet." Rukia said.

"Shut up and be quiet are the same things Rukia." Dakota said running right behind us.

"Will you just shut up please." Rukia begged.

"There's no hollow! Not at lunch time and not now!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! Hurry up and return to your body!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You better do something about this!" I yelled beginning to go back into my body.

"Are you implying that it's my fault!? I pass on the orders just as I get them from the Seireitei." Rukia said.

"So hurry up and fix that!" I yelled.

"You two fight like a married couple." Dakota said.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia and I yelled simultaneously.

"Fighting amongst friends? What a disgrace." Said a voice.

It was the student we had just ran past back at the school. He stood there wearing priest robes.

"Good evening Ichigo, Rukia, Dakota." Said the high school student.

"...Who are you?" I asked.

"Those are some weird clothes. Are you a priest?" Dakota asked.

"How do you know our names?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo. You can see spirits correct?" Asked the student.

"WHA! What are you talking about! It's not like such things can be seen." I said trying not to blow anything.

"Ah another hollow has appeared." Said the student.

Just then Rukia's phone began to ring. On Dakota's badge was a skull with it's eye's glowing.

"Yep he's right. How'd he call it so early though?" Dakota asked looking at his badge which had a lights coming out of it's eyes showing him the exact location of the new hollow.

It's... it's really here! An order!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Really which way?" I asked in a hurry.

"That way." The student and Dakota said simultaneously pointing in the same direction.

"Well that's creepy." Dakota said looking at the student.

"You're not at that level of understanding and yet... you call yourself a soul reaper. Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the student.

On the student's right arm was a bracelet with a cross on it. The cross lit up and it became a bow made of spirit energy. He grabbed the cross and pulled it back creating an arrow made of spiritual energy. The student fired the arrow right when the hollow came out of the hole it created in the sky. The arrow hit the hollow in the mask piercing through the mask.

"The signal disappeared." Rukia said in disbelief.

"Wha... What the hell are you?" I asked also in disbelief.

"Uryu Ishida. Quincy. I hate soul reapers." Uryu said.

"What?" I asked again.

"Don't you get it Ichigo Kurosaki? What I'm saying is, I hate you." Uryu said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at school everyone gathered around to see their final midterm scores.

"Hooooooooooooooooooooooh! 3rd place huh. As usual you did great Orihime." Said Tatsuki rubbing Orihime's head as she chuckled.

"Amazing Orihime is that smart!" Exclaimed a student in disbelief.

"She really doesn't look like it does she? But ever since middle school this kid could really study." Tatsuki said pointing to Orihime.

"Ryo's in 2nd huh. She's got brawn and brain." Said a student.

"Once again, it seems no traitors who ranked in the top fifty are among us!" Keigo exclaimed.

"It's as you say captain." Mizuiro said.

"Don't look comrade Kojima!" Keigo exclaimed covering Mizuiro's eyes noticing my score.

"Yes sir captain Asano!" Exclaimed Mizuiro going along with it.

"Ichigo you dummy we're not inviting you to playtime anymore. Idiot, idiot. Right Chad let's hang out together." Keigo said slapping his butt and making faces at me.

"Mmm." Chad said pointing at his score.

"Eh... Away with both of you! I didn't think you guys were such devils! Oh I didn't think!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Are you serious! 30th place! Aw man! That fatass is going to kill me!" Dakota said freaking out.

"I'll never play with you guys again." Keigo thought running off after hearing Dakota scream his score.

"Still as noisy as ever over there." Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah." Said Orihime in agreement.

With a sigh I begin to think back to what Uryu said. "I hate you."

"Shit... What's with that guy? Why does he have to say such things right when he meets a complete stranger? He's the one that came and interfered with my job. I don't get why he meddled and got angry arbitrarily. Next time I meet that bastard, I really won't go easy. That bastard... umm..." I thought.

"...What was his name again?" I asked myself not realizing that I was beginning to talk out loud.

"Uryu... Willy...? That's not it... That's the name of a failed entertainer... Wally...? No, that's wrong. At this rate I'll never come up with it." I said.

"What about Uryu?" Asked Orihime who heard everything that I just said.

"Orihime..." I said turning to see her right behind me.

"You know Uryu?" I asked.

"I know all about him. He is in our class after all. Uryu I mean. Uryu Ishida right? Here look!" Orihime exclaimed showing me that Uryu was in our class.

"Wha..." I thought with a nervous face.

"1st... 1st place." I said with an angered face.

"See our class, group 3 remember?" Orihime asked.

"It's no use Orihime. This guy can't even recall people's faces or names after all. He probably doesn't recall half the class still." Tatsuki said.

"Shut up." I said squinting my eyes.

"Oh well Uryu doesn't really talk much... He doesn't stand out as much as your group Ichigo. So he might be hard to remember." Orihime said.

"You know him well Orihime, you two close?" I asked.

"Not at all. We're just in the same handicraft club together." Orihime said beginning to turn to walk away.

"Handicraft club!?" I exclaimed.

Orihime brought me with her to her handicraft club and sure enough there he was sitting silently and alone in a desk.

"...You're right... he's in our class." I said.

"See." Orihime said looking at me.

"Ah, he's leaving." I said.

"Wait a second. Look. Mitsuru is carrying a ripped doll." Orihime said pointing to her friend Mitsuru running for Uryu.

"What's he going to do? What's that a pen case?" I asked.

"Nope a sewing kit." Orihime answered.

"Sew..." I said as Orihime started to talk.

"...ing." Orihime said.

Uryu as fast as lightning opened up the sewing kit. He took out a piece of thread that matched the color of Mitsuru's doll. and just as fast as he started he finished sewing it back up and gave it back to Mitsuru.

"It's... it's fixed! Thank you Uryu!" Exclaimed a happy Mitsuru throwing her doll up into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"No need for gratitude. It was no big deal." Said Uryu.

"Eh... ah... right sorry." Said Mitsuru.

"Ahh, there he goes again. He'd be a nice guy if he didn't talk that way. Hey, hey. What happened between you and Uryu?" Orihime asked.

"Nah... nothing much. No big deal." I answered.

"I see. No big deal huh." Orihime said knowing it was a big deal but still accepted the answer.

"So. He's some big softy? No it can't be. Not that guy. It must be just a hobby." Dakota thought out of sight of Orihime and I but still able to hear everything.

Later after school I decided to follow Uryu. About half way he finally spoke.

"How long do you intend to follow me? Ichigo Kurosaki." Uryu said.

"Dang found me out huh? When did you notice?" I asked.

"When you were spying on me from the classroom door with Orihime." Uryu answered turning to look at me.

"Oh good, good. That's really something." I said sarcastically clapping my hands.

"It's due to your foolish inability to restrain your spiritual power. Even a monkey would know." Uryu said combating against my sarcasm.

"What did you say?" I asked getting irritated.

"You are like that. You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength. The evidence is that... You didn't notice my existence until today." Uryu said.

"My bad! I suck at remembering faces! So with you I..." I said being cut off by Uryu.

"I noticed. Ever since I entered this school I noticed that your spiritual pressure was unusually high. How in mid-may you acquired the powers of a soul reaper, and, Rukia Kuchiki's true identity. I've also known about you Dakota. You're spiritual pressure has began to decrease probably because you are just now learning how to suppress your spiritual pressure. But you also have an unusually high amount of spiritual energy as well. By the way you can come out now." Uryu said looking in front of him again.

Dakota began walking out from behind the corner. He had his hands in his pockets and an american book bag on his back.

"Well, well aren't we the smart one. You're actually sounding more and more like a stalker than a normal straight A student." Dakota said.

Soon after ribbons started flying out of the ground.

"That's..." I said noticing even Dakota didn't know what was going on.

"Yes it's spiritual ribbons. It's something that compresses and visualizes the spirit aura's in the atmosphere. Only upper level soul reapers can see them and only upper level soul reapers can touch them. As a soul reaper, you should have heard of that. However... did you know that a soul reaper's spiritual ribbon is red? I am a quincy. One who holds the power to kill hollows... Won't you two fight me Ichigo Kurosaki? Between a soul reaper such as you and a quincy such as I, which would surpass the other. I'll make you understand that soul reapers are unnecessary in this world." Said Uryu.

"You're begging to get your ass kicked aren't you? Two against one isn't a fair fight. I like fights more if they're fair." Said Dakota trying to talk Uryu out of it.

"A fight... Between you... and us?" I asked.

"That's right." Uryu answered.

"Am I talking to myself here?" Dakota asked putting his hand up to his ear signaling that he wanted people to listen.

"No I heard you I just decided to ignore you because I'm not going to be talked out of this. If you're too scared to do it then that is your choice." Uryu said.

"Okay. If you want to die then come on Ichigo we can take this mama's boy." Dakota said grabbing his badge out of his pocket and putting it to his chest and becoming a soul reaper.

"In this world soul reapers are unnecessary." Uryu said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello Tessai." Rukia said walking passed a large man.

"Hello there Rukia." Tessai said sweeping the ground outside of Urahara's shop.

"Urahara I need to speak with you." Rukia said walking into the shop.

"What is it miss Kuchiki?" Urahara asked.

"I have something minor to ask of you Kisuke Urahara." Rukia said crossing her arms.

"Then spit it out. I can't help if I don't know what you want." Urahara said losing his joking tone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is... ridiculous!" I yelled.

"What did you say?" Asked Uryu squinting his eyes.

"I agree with Ichigo. Us compete against you? Why do we have to do that? It sounds stupid." Dakota said scratching his head.

"I don't know what kind of grudge you have against the soul reapers, but I have nothing to do with it." I said.

"Count me out." Dakota said immediately after.

"How suprising. Will you run away?" Uryu asked.

"I won't be provoked. I'm just saying that you're no match against us." I answered.

"Yes I see. I remember. You're a soul reaper who got his power from Rukia. And you're a soul reaper representative essentially just a super powered human. In other words you both are pseudo-soul reapers. Ichigo without Rukia Kuchiki's permission you can't even lift a finger. And you Dakota you must gain permission from Seireitei to do anything." Uryu said.

"What'd you say?" Dakota and I asked simultaneously.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Quincy? I haven't heard of them in a long time." Said Urahara.

"... A long time..." Rukia repeated.

"Certainly. It has a familiar ring to it. For me, it has already been roughly... 200 years that I haven't heard about them." Tessai said walking inside.

"200 years... Wait what the heck is a quincy?" Rukia asked trying to get an answer.

"The quincy were... scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters that specialized in the war against the hollows. And... it was a clan that was destroyed more than two hundred years ago." Urahara said.

"Destroyed." Rukia repeated falling silent with shock.

"Yes. In modern terms, they were humans who, just like Ichigo had the ability to detect the existence of hollows. And it all started when they began training to stand against them. In order to defeat hollows. The same as soul reapers do. However there was a critical difference between them and soul reapers. And that is the deep ditch that lay between them since ancient times. That is... Whether to kill or not kill a hollow. It was the soul reapers, who try to purify hollows with their zanpaku-to and send them to soul society, versus... the quincy, who stuck to the thorough killing of hollows. If you think about it, it was a natural human conclusion. Hollows devour the souls of humans. "Why must it be that they, that harm and kill friends and relatives, get sent peacefully to the soul society?" Whomever thought so, could see what they did as reasonable. So they stubbornly tried to kill hollows. They held the faith that they were avenging their friends. However that faith accordingly... lead to their destruction." Urahara said explaining but a little bit of what happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"...Okay. Let's give this... competition thing a shot." I said agreeing to the competition and pulling out Kon's pill.

"Sure why not." Dakota said also agreeing to the competition.

"Now Kon watch as we mop the floor with this guy. Hey explain the rules for this fight." I ordered.

"We'll begin the battle with this." Uryu said pulling a seed from the pocket on his shirt.

"Huh... what's that?" I asked.

"Hollow bait. If I crush and scatter this hollows will then appear in town." Uryu said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"The one who defeats the most hollows in twenty four hours wins... how about that? Nice and easy to understand rules." Uryu said.

"What's that!? Quit screwin around! Are you trying to expose others to danger for the sake of our fight. Who the hell do you think you are!?" I yelled.

"Seriously. Only one sick bastard would think of something like this! Do you want to get half the city killed?" Dakota asked.

"Keep your moralities to yourself. Worrying about other people is unnecessary. I will kill the gathering hollows without leaving any survivors. You as well... if you have the confidence to protect people from hollows you should be able to take on this challenge." Uryu said breaking and scattering the bait.

We all spread out. across the city. Looking for the gathering hollows. Uryu was the first to get lucky.

"First one down." Uryu said shooting the first hollow.

I soon caught up to Uryu. I grabbed Uryu and threw him to the ground.

"What's with that look? Ichigo Kurosaki!" Uryu said in his calm manner.

"Return it to normal. Drive back all the hollows!" I exclaimed.

"Don't speak so rashly. You saw it didn't you? You saw what I did just now. 'The die is cast' as one would say. Soon hollows lured by the bait will flood this town. Instead of grabbing me I think you should run. If you wish to protect as many people from hollows as possible." Uryu said getting up off the ground.

"Bastard." I said turning to look at him.

"And you should be careful. You should know by now that hollows have a tendency to prefer humans with high levels of spiritual energy as their targets." Uryu said.

"Shit." I said running to make sure that Karin and Yuzu were okay.

"Aah wait Ichigo!" Yelled Kon running after me.

"Just as I thought... he hadn't realized it. Search well Ichigo Kurosaki. Among the people close to you, it's not just your family who have high spiritual pressure. If you haven't even realized that, you'll surely be defeated by me. The disappointment in yourself will kill you. And you'll be aware of the low level of your abilities. On the other side rubicon." Uryu said as I ran to find Karin and Yuzu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arisawa break time is over. Get back over here." Ordered a karate referee.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Tatsuki said turning to go back to the ring.

"Tatsuki can we talk for a minute?" Asked Orihime who showed up out of the blue.

"Sure what's up?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah... It's not a big deal, but..." Orihime said being cut off by the sound of people screaming and something shattering.

"That sounded like the first floor windows shattering. Is anyone hurt? Let's check it out Orihime." Tatsuki said running in the direction of the noise.

Just then Orihime saw a crack in the sky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Another one down." I said stabbing a hollow in the eye.

"Damn it my reaction is too slow. They're coming faster than I can count them. I need to get to Karin and Yuzu. How did I find hollows before? Oh yeah Rukia's cell phone." I thought.

"Kon run back and get Rukia's cell phone!." I exclaimed.

"Why do I have to do your biding? I don't wanna." Kon said making faces at me.

"Whatever. I don't care if you 'don't wanna' just move your ass and go." I said clenching my fist in his face.

"Alright but it's your head. I don't think you would want to punch yourself too hard in the face." Kon said running to Rukia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uryu got two more kills on the bridge adding up to a total of ten. Chad was not too far off seeing everything that was going on. Noticing that he had the ability to see souls and hollows.

"Something wrong Chad?" Asked one of Chad's friends.

"No... it's nothing." Chad answered.

Karin was in the park watching a crack in in the sky. At his shop Urahara was watching everything transpire.

"hm." Urahara finally said.

"What's wrong Urahara? Shit! A hollow huh! At a time like this! Sorry Urahara let's continue this next... huh? The signal disappeared." Rukia said shocked.

"What already?" Urahara asked.

"Humph that Ichigo. He's pretty efficient. Again!" Rukia exclaimed as her cell rang again.

"Wow busy day huh." Urahra said taking his hat off beating dust off then putting it back on.

"It's gone again. What's up with this? Could it really broken... again? I guess it really is broken. It's impossible for hollows to appear at this... pace. What is this!" Rukia exclaimed as her cell phone beeps more and more.

Rukia ran out to get a better view. She noticed a giant crack in the sky bigger than all the rest. Hollows coming out of smaller holes by the hundreds if not the thousands.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chad hurry up and come on. Lunch is over if we're late their gonna make us pay another five hundred yen!" Called one of Chad's friends.

"I haven't felt this feeling since that time I hit an invisible object that felt like a human face. I was able to get a small glimps of that person. Dakota I think is what Ichigo called him. They've been hanging out for a little bit. Is he causing all of this?" Chad thought.

"Chad hurry up! Move your butt! If I lose my part-time job I'll never be able to go home again!" Called Chad's friend again.

"Right coming." Chad said walking forward.

As Chad walked forward a large explosion appeared behind him.

"What the hell was that!?" Asked a freaked out man.

"TERRORISTS! IT'S TERRORISTS! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HELP OUT THOSE DAMN AMERICANS! NOW THOSE AL QAEDA BASTARDS ARE AFTER US!" Screamed a woman running with her child in her arms.

A hollow walked out of the crater it created. Dakota stabbed into the hollow's face and killed it.

"I resent that you bitch. I happen to be an American myself." Dakota said walking out of the crater.

"It's you." Chad said staring at Dakota.

"Ah so you can see me now. You're not going to punch me again are you?" Dakota asked.

"No. What are those things?" Chad asked.

"They're hollow's. Monsters that will kill you if you stay here. Head for the park." Dakota said pointing into the direction of the park.

"Alright." Chad said turning to run to the park.

Chad began to run towards the park and because he wasn't that far he didn't take long to get there. When he got there he saw Karin getting attacked by a hollow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fourteen, and fifteen. I wonder how the other two are doing?" Uryu asked himself shooting his sixteenth hollow in the meantime.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn I can't believe I can't think of where my own sister would go to after school. She likes soccor. Maybe the soccor field." I thought killing another hollow.

"Okay. You hollow bastards better get out of my way!" I yelled swinging my sword like crazy destroying hollows left and right.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe I have to be Ichigo's errand boy. Maybe Rukia will fall in love with me for saving Ichigo." Kon thought.

(Now time for Kon's messed up fantasy's.)

"Oh Kon you're so brave. You're so much stronger than Ichigo." Rukia said hugging Kon.

"Kon I'm sorry for treating you like that. I'll be your groveling servant for the rest of eternity." I said.

"Yours and miss Kuchiki's bed is ready for you master Kon." Dakota said bowing and showing them an open door to a master bedroom.

(Okay nightmare over back to actual storyline.)

"Yeah that will definitely happen. I'd better hurry then. RUKIA HURRY!" Kon yelled finally arriving at Urahara's shop.

"Kon what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo needs your cell phone. He can't find any hollows." Kon said breathing heavily.

"Doesn't look like he's having trouble." Rukia said pointing at large explosions and dust clouds moving down a street and me screaming in the background.

"Are you serious. So I didn't need to run all the way here?" Kon asked in disbelief.

"I guess not. But I might as well go see if Ichigo still needs help." Rukia said.

"That won't be necessary miss Kuchiki. Please follow me." Urahara said walking away and motioning his hand for her to follow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is this thing?" Karin asked.

"I'm a hollow little girl. And you're dinner." Said the hollow.

"I don't think so." Chad said punching the hollow to next week.

The hollow flew past and into a swing set.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but... LOOK OUT!" Karin yelled signaling the hollow's counterattack.

Chad grabbed Karin and jumped out of the way. Chad put Karin down and prepared for a show down with the hollow. The hollow ran forward and so did Chad. The hollow punched at the same time that Chad did and the two fists collided. In a blinding flash of light followed by an explosion the hollow emerged without and arm and Chad with a morphed arm that had spiritual energy coming out of the back. His arm was like a black tar with purple strips going from the fist on up. The hollow pulled some of it's skin out and formed it into a sword.

"I don't know what you are but I'm going to kill you and eat your soul." Said the hollow.

"I don't think you can." Chad said clenching his fist tighter.

They both ran at each other again but this time the hollow made a large, deep diagonal cut down Chad's chest. Chad put all of his power and struck a blow to the hollow's face. Sounds like bones cracking and turning into dust came and the hollow flew through three buildings. Chad fell to the ground. Karin got up to check Chad to see if he was okay.

"Hey mister are you okay? Don't worry I'll get my dad. He's a doctor. He'll know what to do." Karin said getting up and running for home.

"Chad you are an interesting person... this popcorn needs more butter. Oh well hi Urahara!" Dakota exclaimed seeing Urahara in the bushes on the other side of the park.

"Hey Dakota are you watching the same show?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah you eating popcorn?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah! Oh my god we need to rent a dvd." Urahara said.

"Hell yeah." Dakota said.

"Will you both shut up!" Rukia exclaimed walking out of the bushes.

"Wow Rukia calm down. We're just making a joke." Dakota said.

"Dakota can you get him?" Urahara asked losing his joking tone.

"Sure." Dakota said grabbing Chad.

"Okay let's head for our next stop." Urahara said beginning to walk away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Chizuru, Tatsuki let's head home." Orihime said close to pleading with her friends.

"Yeah sure I just have to change." Tatsuki said walking for the locker room.

"No! Don't go in there!" Orihime pleaded.

"Orihime what's wrong with you?" Chizuru asked.

Just then the locker room roof collapsed. And a hollow rose from it's remains.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tatsuki asked.

"What thing?" Chizuru asked.

"We have to get out of here. I can't explain it right now. All I can say is that the locker rooms are dangerous." Orihime said urging them to leave.

"Ow. A bee stung me." Chizuru said.

"Come on Chizuru." Orihime said beginning to push Chizuru to move.

"Yeah I agree with Orihime let's get out of here." Tatsuki said no joining Orihime in getting Chizuru out.

"My body is moving funny you guys. I can't control my arms or legs." Chizuru said.

Chizuru stopped and turned to face Orihime and Tatsuki. Chizuru began choking Orihime.

"Chizuru what are you doing?" Tatsuki asked grabbing Chizuru's arm and trying to get her to stop but Chizuru wouldn't let go.

Tatsuki finally punched Chizuru and grabbed Orihime's arm and began running.

"Ow. A bee stung me. But I don't see a bee anywhere." Tatsuki said.

"It's that thing Tatsuki. It must have gotten Chizuru. That's why she was acting weird. Tatsuki." Orihime said when Tatsuki didn't react.

Tatsuki turned around and grabbed Orihime and began choking her. Tatsuki lifted Orihime off of the ground.

"Tatsuki why are you doing this?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki began grabbing her head like she was having a headache. She let go of Orihime and began screaming like mad.

"You stupid girl. You're supposed to kill the girl not scream." Said the hollow.

The hollow used one of her many tentacles to hit Tatsuki against the wall. Angered Orihime began releasing large amounts of spiritual energy. Small objects began flying around Orihime.

"Don't touch my friends! I don't care what you do to me but I don't want my friends to get hurt because of it!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Does it look like I care girl? I just want you to become my dinner." Said the hollow.

The hollow used all of her tentacles and attacked Orihime. A yellow triangular shield formed in front of Orihime blocking the attack. A yellow beam of energy blasted through the hollow destroying it. All the objects returned the people back to normal like everything didn't happen. Using up all of Orihime's spiritual energy. Making her collapse from exhaustion. Another hollow came to attack Orihime but Urahara arrived with Dakota and Rukia. Dakota grabbed the hollow by the neck and stabbed it through the hole in it's chest purifying it.

"There. Now with all of that done. Why are we here again Urahara?" Dakota asked.

"To get Orihime." Urahara said picking up Orihime.

"Did you see that Rukia. I came flying in and saved a damsel in distress." Dakota said acting like he was cutting something up.

"Yeah you killed one hollow. So what?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I have a zanpaku-to and you have what? A cell phone? What are you gonna do? Throw it at me? I'd dodge it easily." Dakota said squinting his eyes.

"What ever let's just go." Rukia said walking off.

"Back to Urahara's shop I see." Dakota said.

"Nope." Urahara said.

"Then where are we going?" Dakota asked.

"To the perfect location to watch the final part of the battle." Urahara said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Great I'm cornered. That bait was more powerful than I thought." Said a cornered Uryu.

Uryu was encircled by a large group of hollows that he was slowly taking down one by one. Uryu began hearing the sound of someone screaming and bodies falling to the ground. It was none other than me. I was running right straight through the group of hollows ripping them apart.

"Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Hey Uryu. You give up yet?" I asked.

"Hardly. What about you? Are you getting tired?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah right. I could keep doing this for days." I answered knowing it wasn't true.

"Let's stop kidding ourselves Ichigo. We're both running on empty. Even my hand has begun to become wounded by the very spiritual power my bow and arrow are made up with." Uryu said looking down at his arm which was covered in blood from frequently firing his bow.

"Yeah you're right. I didn't think that bait would lure this much. It seems like their gathering here." I said.

"That's because they're not here for the bait. They're after you." Uryu said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"I knew this many wouldn't come just from my bait. Most of these hollows are here for you. You always release a ton of spiritual energy. So I'm suprised this isn't a daily basis." Uryu said.

"Yeah I guess spilling out all of my spiritual energy isn't a good thing." I said scratching my head.

"What?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah I'm always giving out my maximum spiritual energy." I answered.

"But if that's true then he would still have more too give. It's the same as a water fauset. If no one turns it off water will keep coming out. Only when someone turns it off will it stop the water's flow. This is essentially the same thing." Uryu thought.

"Uryu I think it's time we forget about the competition and work together and finish these guys off. If we don't team up atleast for now they're gonna rip us to pieces." I said.

"I agree. My grandfather wanted the quincy and the soul reapers to cooperate. He knew that it was because the quincy refused to cooperate with the soul reapers that ended them. But when he was killed it took the soul reapers five hours to finish off the hollows that attacked him. I guess I'll have to swollow my pride as a quincy and agree to your cooperation idea. By the way why do you fight Ichigo? I doubt that you would do this as a hobby." Uryu said.

"My mother was killed by a hollow. I plan to protect people from the hollows so that won't happen to someone else. I also have a father and two sisters that I have to protect." I said.

"I see. Then let's get started." Uryu said getting his bow ready as I jumped into the group of hollows.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In an abandoned building just outside of the forest where Uryu and I were fighting. Orihime and Chad woke up and walked outside to see Urahara, Tessai, Rukia, and Dakota standing on a bridge between two buildings.

"Hey you're awake. I'll just cut to the chase. We've noticed that you two have special powers. And we are giving you two a chance to decide on gaining that power and protecting the people you care about. Or living natural human lives. Just watch the battle and think about it." Urahara said walking down the bridge.

"Way to force it on them Urahara." Dakota said squinting his eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uryu and I continued to fight non stop. But after a while the hollows began flying back towards the sky and the large crack in the sky opened up and brought out a large hollow with a black robe.

"WHAT... THE... HELL IS THAT!" I yelled my eyes growing bigger from shock.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"A menos grande! That couldn't have been caused by the bait." Rukia said.

"Of course not. I slipped Ichigo a drug in his drink this morning that will let out all of his spiritual energy. That's what brought it out. Besides all of those hollows would have come anyway because of that drug so the bait was useless." Dakota said.

"You did this!" Rukia exclaimed looking at me.

"Ain't I a stinka." Dakota said immitating Bugs Bunny and smiling while squinting his eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How are we gonna beat that? One step and we're as flat as pancakes." I said.

"I have no idea." Uryu said accidentally touching my zanpaku-to and getting a large surge in strength.

"I'll try and beat him. Uryu you think of something in the mean time." I said getting ready to go for a frontal attack.

"Don't bother Ichigo I already have a plan." Uryu said.

Uryu made me tie my zanpaku-to to his head and made me grab it.

"This is crazy. It's never gonna work." I said.

"Just watch." Uryu said.

Uryu created his bow and his bow increased in size about five times it's normal size. The arrow also became five times bigger. Uryu shot the arrow but no effect.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Ichigo said.

"Then there's nothing we can do. We better get out of here Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Like hell I'm going. I'm going to beat this guy." I said running for the hollow.

I ran up to the hollow and got ready for an attack. But the hollow shot a red beam from it's mouth. I blocked the beam and with a single slash I scared the hollow and made it go back into the crack in the sky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was a more powerful menos grande than what I saw back in the states." Dakota said.

"Yeah because the ones you saw were brand new menos grande. Besides you don't have the right to talk! You caused all of this anyway!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Anyways what do you guys think?" Dakota asked trying to change the subject.

"I accept your offer." Chad said.

"So do I." Orihime said.

"Perfect now I'm going to go see if Ichigo is alright." Dakota said running off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the soul society the soul reapers make a very sadening decision.

"Rukia Kuchiki is to be imprisoned and the one who took her powers will be executed. Plus the Soul Reaper Representative Dakota Gire will be brought back for trial for disobeying orders." Said the speaker of the central fourty-six.

"Very well. We will select a team of soul reapers and send them to earth." Said a soul reaper.

The sword falls on a dangerous and unforgiving path.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 22

**Another long chapter. Not as long as the last one but it's up there. Renji Abarai is finally reintroduced and we're almost to the Soul Society arcs. I'm going to stop on this story soon so I can catch Bleach: Unsung Heroes up. Nothing big yet on it though. Right now just trying to leave cliff hangers. But still a pretty good read if you don't mind a really short first chapter and a kind of confusing prologue but still I think this it will be one of my best. Anyways kind of gory in this chapter. with guts falling out and all. Do not read future chapters if you have a weak stomach. I plan to make the fights more gory. So look forward to it. Bleach: Unsung Heroes is in it's first arc. The God of Death arc. Death himself wants Ryker's head because Ryker's taking the title of 'God of Death.' Not just that but if you'll find out that much of Ryker's zanpaku-to's abilities are just like death's abilities. Anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bleach #22:  
Rescue Rukia Kuchiki!**

"Where's the compass scroll?" Asked a man in a mysterious area.

"I don't know." Answered the other man as they ran down a mysterious hallway of darkness.

"Then what direction are we supposed to go?" Asked the man again.

"I'm releasing them. Release hell butterfly." Ordered the other man as black butterflies flew past him.

"Capture her otherwise... kill her. Actually, not really." Read one of the men as the exited the darkness and into the night of a city on earth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at Karakura High Uryu entered the room with bandages from yesterday's battle with the menos.

"Uryu why are you injured!?" Asked the teacher in shock.

"I fell from the stairs." Uryu answered pushing his glasses up.

"Oh... nevermind. Go back to your seat, we'll continue the lecture." The teacher said pointing Uryu back to his seat.

"Don't pay attention to it. It's not your fault. He caused his own injuries." Rukia finally said her head still in her book.

"I... I didn't! I'm not gonna worry about those kinds of injuries." I replied.

"Oh, who said anything about 'worrying?' I said 'don't pay attention to it.'" Rukia said looking over my way.

"...You..." I said looking over to Rukia as she looked back to her book beginning to whistle.

Rukia began having a depressed look on her face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Urahara's Shop Jinta and Ururu two kids that helped Urahara in exchange for food and shelter were sweeping the ground outside. Inside Urahara and his right hand man Tessai were organizing inside when the door opens.

"Mr. Urahara there's a cat outside." Ururu said standing at the door.

"Oh! Isn't this Yuroichi? You're back!" Urahara exclaimed picking up the cat and spinning it in the air.

"What happened? That cat is..." Jinta said being cut off because of Tessai.

"It's name is Yuroichi. It's the boss's only relative." Tessai whispered to Jinta and Ururu.

"Heh... his only relative is a cat... seems like our boss is... very pitiful." Jinta said folding his arms.

"I guess you could say that." Tessai said sighing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Karakura High it was time for lunch.

"ICHI... GO! Let's go eat lunch!" Yelled Keigo jumping forward.

"Sure, but how about we find someone to join us today?" I asked squinting my eyes at Keigo's pose.

"Find who?" Keigo asked dropping his pose and falling into his depressed face.

"Uryu. Let's eat lunch together." I said walking over to Uryu.

"W... WWWHY URYU!? Why a person who's very boring to eat with? That's right, the bandage! The bandage gives you a somewhat interesting feeling, Ichigo!" Keigo exclaimed.

"You're so noisy." Mizuiro said with an embarassed face.

"I don't want to." Uryu said getting up from his desk.

"So fast!" Keigo exclaimed in shock.

"Don't say that. Keigo is treating." I said trying to convince Uryu.

"WHY!?" Keigo yelled.

"Then let's eat together." Uryu said fixing his glasses.

"YOU GREEDY PERSON!" Keigo yelled.

"What about you Dakota?" I asked.

"Sure." Dakota answered turning around.

"What's wrong with your right eye?" Mizuiro asked.

"What?" Dakota asked putting his hand over his right eye with slight shock.

"The pupil's all yellow and the iris is turning black." Mizuiro answered hoping to get some answer.

"Oh no. I have to go." Dakota said rushing out the door trying to keep his right eye covered.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"It's obvious! He's got some type of eye disease! You think he would have gotten his shots before coming over here from America!" Keigo exclaimed.

"You know you really should quiet down." Mizuiro said quietly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out on the branch of a tree Rukia sat spacing out.

"Ah! Found her! She's over here! Rukia want to go eat lunch together?" Called a group of girls with Orihime and Tatsuki.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Urahara Shop. Urahara walked out to the cat Yuroichi with a bottle of japanese sake.

"What's going on, Yuroichi? Is it going to rain?" Urahara asked in his normal goofy tone.

"Stop acting, Kisuke. You should know very well 'they' have already come." Said Yuroichi.

"About that... you want to talk about it now or wait till you're done with your milk?" Urahara asked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Big brother! You're taking the left overs again!?" Exclaimed Yuzu.

"It's my midnight snack. It's very tiresome during puberty." I said.

"I'm not going to care when you've gotten fat!" Yuzu called as I went up the stairs.

"Okay I'll be careful." I called back down.

I opened the door to my room and found no Rukia. Figuring she must be in the closet I checked.

"Rukia, dinner! Where'd she run off to?" I asked myself.

I didn't even notice the note that she left on my desk that said 'thank you for all of these times.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking back at my house Rukia then turned and began to run off. A soul reaper stood in mid air using a high tech headband to detect Rukia.

"The back similarity is 113. Nerve integrate is 88.5. No way! She actually has artificial bones in her body. I thought the information from the image office was unreliable. Rukia Kuchiki... I found you." Said the soul reaper lifting the headband back to his forehead.

"If you can't capture her... then kill her." Said another soul reaper right behind the first one.

"Well Rukia Kuchiki I thought I would never see you again." Said the first soul reaper loud enough for Rukia to hear him.

"Renji... Renji Abarai." Rukia said turning to see the two soul reapers.

Renji jumped forward and slashed in front of Rukia destroying the sidewalk in front of her.

"You've gotten too soft Rukia. Call him. The one who stole your powers." Renji said standing upright and putting his sword on his shoulder.

"Wha... what are you talking about? You can't prove that I'm in this artificial body because someone took my powers." Rukia said.

"Oh but I never said that you were in an artificial body." Renji said.

"But it's kind of obvious that I'm in an artificial body." Rukia said.

"True. Now call him." Renji ordered.

"Like I said you can't prove anything." Rukia said.

"It's a fact that your powers were stolen by a mere human... A HUMAN! Don't just stand there and stare at me with that human-like expression." Renji said.

"You know Renji I think you're supposed to bring her back to Soul Society before questioning." Said a voice.

"Shut it traitor. We have orders to bring you in too." Renji looking across the street at Dakota coming up from behind the hill.

"Well that's a new one 'traitor.' Tell me when did I betray Soul Society?" Dakota asked.

"When you didn't kill your target. We're here to finish what you should have started and take you both back to Soul Society." Renji answered.

"Okay... I'll come quietly. Let me just sit down and you can catch her first. I'm sure she'll put up a little bit of a fight." Dakota said sitting on the railing.

"Fine now as I was saying. Rukia! You're from one of the four noble families of the Soul Society! You're a trained and educated Kuchiki rookie! You shouldn't be handling that human like impression! Don't you agree... Byakuya?" Renji asked as the second soul reaper suddenly appeared behind Rukia.

"Brother." Rukia said in shock.

"Rukia." Byakuya said in an emotionless voice.

Renji jumped forward and slashed Rukia's cheek sending her flying to the ground. Rukia got up with a mild cut and blood running down her cheek.

"Now! Call him Rukia! We'll capture you... and the guy who stole your powers... will die. And don't even think about protecting him. You should know very well now, right? When you were being attack before... you didn't escape... I let you escape! This time... my attacks will be serious!" Renji said stepping forward and squinting his eyes.

An arrow of spiritual energy flew by with Renji just barely dodging it. A figure stepped into a street light revealing it to be Uryu holding a bag of sewing material.

"A man with a weapon attacking a woman who is unarmed. This isn't a good scene to walk in on. I dislike this sort of thing." Uryu said with his bow activated.

"You... Who the hell are you?" Renji demanded.

"Just... a friend in her class... who hates soul reapers." Uryu said.

"Uryu. Why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"Pure chance, Rukia Kuchiki. Don't worry about it. Simply said... It's midnight and I wanted to go to the 24/7, western clothing franchise 'Sunflower Tailor...' And the closest place was this neighborhood. Actually, I sensed the presence of a soul reaper nearby so I had to come out... I used my brain of course. I had to be inconspicuous so I purposely brought this bag of mine." Uryu said pushing his glasses up and facing away from Rukia.

"Yeah one thing about that Uryu. To be inconspicuous you have to not tell anyone about your plan." Dakota said squinting his eyes.

"Oh what do you know." Uryu said to Dakota.

Renji slashed the plastic bag out of Uryu's hands.

"Stop saying shit four eyes." Renji said.

"Wow Renji you're still not that great at making insults." Dakota said.

"Will you shut up!" Renji exclaimed.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a knot." Dakota said.

"I repeat, 'Who the hell are you?' Well... if you can't reply then that's fine. I finish you off soon so I don't really care what you're name is." Renji said.

"Hold on Renji! This guy has nothing to do with..." Rukia exclaimed being cut off by Uryu.

"What are you talking about? I told you already. I'm just a classmate of Rukia's... and I hate soul reapers." Uryu said.

"I don't care about that shit!" Renji exclaimed.

"Uryu Ishida... pleased to make your acquaintence." Uryu said.

"Eh... What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Renji asked.

"Well... since you put it that way, I should at least tell you my name. And even though you're just a soul reaper... you'll still want the name of the guy who defeated you." Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

"OKAY! I'VE DECIDED! I'LL KILL YOU!" Renji said with a big psychotic grin on his face.

"Okay Renji that wasn't creepy at all." Dakota thought with a disturbed face.

"No! Don't do it Renji! Uryu!" Rukia exclaimed trying to stop the fight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at my house I was going to the bathroom trying to figure out where Rukia could have gone.

"That Rukia is she really not coming back tonight? Well it's okay if she doesn't come back tonight... At least I can forget about those stupid soul reaper duties and just get a full nights sleep for once... what the... what's that noise? The sound's coming from behind the toilet bowl. You... Kon! What are you doing back there? Is this your new hobby? You're excited, eh? It must be nice... since life is so fun for you." I said zipping up my pants and looking in the back of the toilet to find Kon taped to the back of the toilet.

"I ALMOST DIED! THANKS FOR SAVING ME ICHIGO!" Kon yelled after I took him back to my room and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"No... problem..." I said plugging my nose from Kon's stench.

"I WASN'T SURE WHO CAME IN SINCE I WAS TIED TO THE BACK! BUT I FIGURED IT WAS YOU BY YOUR VOICE!" Kon yelled.

"Oh... you went through a lot..." I said still plugging my nose.

"Yeah no kidding. Before you came in your dad did three little ones and two big ones. Even just five minutes ago your dad shit..." Kon said plugging his nose.

"You should've told me before." I said spraying air freshener in Kon's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT AN AILING FRIEND!?" Kon yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU STINK! DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY! FRIEND, SCHMEND, YOU BATHROOM DUMP! So tell me... why were you tied up?" I asked.

"You're so stupid! The only person able to get away with this is... AUGH! ICHIGO RUKIA IS IN BIG TROUBLE!" Kon yelled trying to jump into my face.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" I yelled back grabbing Kon by the head and shoving him to the floor.

"Look at this! She left this where it's easy to find! You still haven't noticed yet!?" Kon exclaimed jumping on my desk and slapping a note.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I JUST TOLD YOU! It's a note! She left us, my Rukia left us!" Kon exclaimed.

"LEFT... WHY!? WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!? I WAS WITH HER BEFORE SHE LEFT! SHE JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION! SO WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Kon yelled back.

"Shit... in the end it's only a single note that holds all our answers!" I exclaimed ripping open the envelope and reading the letter.

"What the hell did she write... what... she had the time to do this stupid word puzzle! What the hell is this." I thought noticing a hint.

"Is this her best effort at drawing a raccoon? The words are in between the word raccoon?" I wondered reading the hint.

"Let's see... 'I... have... to... leave. Do not look for me or worry. Burn this letter after you finish reading it. And if you can go into hiding.'" Kon and I said reading the letter.

"What is this all about? In the end she still didn't explain why she left." I said trying to understand everything.

"You still don't get it?" Kon asked.

"What?" I asked.

"SOMETHING BAD MUST HAVE HAPPENED! 'BURN THE LETTER, GO INTO HIDING' ...IT'S SO OBVIOUS! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED! SHE'S IN TROUBLE WITH SOUL SOCIETY! FOR US! SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO US! THAT'S WHY RUKIA LEFT! Could she di..." Kon said being interrupted by me.

"That's enough. Don't count your chickens before they hatch. One things for sure... nothings going to be solved if we just sit around here and talk." I said.

"Ichigo." Kon whispered.

"Let's go Kon." I said getting off of my seat.

"I'll become a soul reaper and go after Rukia. Let's hurry!" I exclaimed.

"OKAY! Wait how will you become a soul reaper?" Kon asked.

"I guess with a soul hurling glove." I said looking at Kon who was looking at me.

"Rukia took it with her." Kon said.

"Then with a soul exchange." I said the room becoming silent a little bit after.

"SHIT! YOU'RE RIGHT I CAN'T BECOME A SOUL REAPER WITHOUT RUKIA! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME SHE WAS IN TROUBLE WITH SOUL SOCIETY! AT LEAST CHANGE ME INTO A SOUL REAPER TO SAVE HER!" I yelled.

"What a stupid... why are you blaming me? Go ahead!? Blame the stuffed animal!" Kon exclaimed.

"Good evening... I see you're in a predicament here." Said a voice at the window.

"You're..." Kon and I said simultaneously.

"Could I be of any assistance? Don't worry she's my valuable frequent customer... so just this once I'll help you under credit." Said Urahara at the window.

The bottom of Urahara's cane had the same flaming skull design as Rukia's soul hurling glove.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn Uryu you got beat." Dakota said blocking Renji's sword with his zanpaku-to.

"Why are you butting in? I thought you said you'd come quietly." Renji said.

"Yeah well I lie a lot." Dakota said shoving Renji back.

"He's strong... he's gotten stronger. I won't even be a match for him." Rukia thought staring in shock at Renji.

"Whatever. I think I can save central forty-six some time and end your life. Remember this before you die. Renji... Abarai. That's the name of the guy who killed you. REMEMBER IT WELL!" Renji yelled. lifting up his zanpaku-to and punching Dakota to the side then finally swinging it down at Uryu.

The ground beneath Renji broke apart. Renji jumped back and I stood with my zanpaku-to unsheathed lifting it up to my shoulder.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. That's the name of the one who will defeat you. Remember it well!" I exclaimed.

"A... soul reaper." Renji said in disbelief.

"Damn fool. Ichigo you're a damn fool. How many times must I tell you to think with your head." Dakota said to himself getting up.

"Who are you? Who's orders are you following? What the... that! WHAT IS WITH THAT IDIOTICALLY HUGE SWORD!?" Renji yelled.

"Huh? Well, I guess it's kind of big isn't it? I thought it was pretty big compared to Rukia's. But up until now... there hasn't been anyone else's to compare to!" I exclaimed.

"Ichigo... that idiot why did he come here?" Rukia asked herself with Renji overhearing.

"Ah... I got it now. You're the one who stole Rukia's soul reaper powers." Renji said.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Renji yelled jumping into the air for an attack.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki." Byakuya whispered.

"Oho look at this! Look at this! What's happening to you!? What's wrong hm!? Is this all there is to you!? Is that big sword just for decoration eh!?" Renji exclaimed beginning a rapid string of frontal attacks keeping me from attacking.

"Your yapping is getting annoying! You'll end up biting your tongue like that!" I exclaimed back blocking his attacks.

"Shit who the hell is this guy? He's so fast." I thought.

I finally got an attack in but Renji jumped into the air making me hit the ground. Renji spun as he jumped into the air and sliced into me hitting my nervous system. I fell to the ground wondering how he was able to jump up and attack so fast.

"It's over. You die... and Rukia gets her powers back. And Rukia will be executed at the Soul Society. Anyway you're pretty stupid. Rukia came out here by herself so you wouldn't stop me... you should have calmly stayed at home... you came here for nothing... did you actually think you could change something by coming? A hasty soul reaper like you can't even put one scratch on an experienced soul reaper like me." Renji said being cut off by me swinging my zanpaku-to and cutting his chin.

"Oops... sorry! You were in the middle of talking so happily. There was a pause and my hand just slipped... did I interrupt your speech? Sorry... please continue talking. You were saying something about 'one scratch.'" I said.

"You bastard." Renji said smiling and wiping a little blood that was coming out of the scratch.

"You were too careless Renji." Byakuya said.

"Captain Kuchiki. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS NOTHING TO A GUY LIKE THIS!" Renji exclaimed.

"That kid who says he's Ichigo Kurosaki... I knew he looked familiar. Thirty-three hours ago, using one of our undercover forces, we were able to see the image. We sent menos grande to the void due to the scar... he gave him." Byakuya said putting Renji in shock.

"Meno... wha... is he talking about the big nosed guy?" I thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You've got to be kidding! The quality of our undercover forces must be dropping! A guy like him gave menos a scar! Are you expecting me to believe that bullshit!?" Renji exclaimed busting a gut.

"Renji." Byakuya said.

"But just look at this guys sword captain! It's big, but it's got no strength to back it up. It's obvious he's not capable of exterminating evil spirits. HEY WHAT'S THE NAME OF YOUR ZANPAKU-TO!?" Renji yelled.

"Huh? The name? I don't do that kind of thing. Do you actually go around naming your swords?" I asked.

"Figures... DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIS OWN SWORD IT'S NAME! TO THINK HE CAME TO FIGHT AS MY EQUAL! COME BACK AFTER YOU TRAIN FOR TWO THOUSAND MORE YEARS!" Renji exclaimed sliding his hand on his sword's blade giving it a new form.

"His zanpaku-to." I whispered under my breath in shock at the new form.

"ROAR ZABIMARU! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU! IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! THERE'S YOUR FOOD FOR YOU!" Renji yelled jumping into the air.

"RISE MEIUNDEI!" Dakota yelled jumping in the way.

Dakota's sword changed form as well and Renji extended his blade. Dakota tried to block but Zabimaru sliced into both of us. Renji tore up my shoulder and Dakota went along for the ride as Zabimaru returned to it's blade. Zabimaru was dug deep into Dakota's shoulder keeping him attached to the blade. Until Renji pulled him off and threw him into the nearby grass.

"This is the end Dakota. I thought I trained you better but I guess I was wrong. BUT AS FOR YOU ROOKIE! YOU WILL LOSE TO ME RENJI ABARAI JUST LIKE DAKOTA! YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Renji exclaimed swinging Zabimaru like a flail.

I could here my heart beating.

"Well see ya rookie. I don't have a personal grudge against you. You're just not fit for this world anymore." Renji said lifting up his zanpaku-to.

Just as Renji began to swing his sword to finish everything Dakota jumped in the way and grabbed Zabimaru before Renji could do anything.

"So you didn't train me well enough? I think I can get by well enough without your stupid training Renji." Dakota said still holding onto Zabimaru.

"The wound is gone. You always did have a weird ability to heal faster than someone could think." Renji said trying to free Zabimaru.

"Renji if anyone will be beat here it will be you." Dakota said finally letting go of Zabimaru.

"As if. You couldn't beat me and you know it. You have an oversized shikai. You're movements are slow as it is. You can't beat me with your current speed." Renji said.

"Ichigo. If you'll listen for once you'll think with your head and run. There's no way you can beat these two at your current level of strength. I know Renji personally. He'll kill you if I let him have the chance. Get out of here." Dakota said lifting his zanpaku-to into a ready stance.

"The fool won't run. He reminds me of you when you just started. See he's even frozen up. Just like you." Renji said.

"Enough!" Dakota yelled attacking Renji.

"Don't be foolish." Renji said ducking under a horizontal strike and slicing Dakota's stomach open.

Dakota fell to the ground screaming in pain. A few of his innards falling out. Renji came up and stomped on his head making him go unconcious.

"Now it's time to finish you off rookie." Renji said getting ready for an attack.

Rukia jumped on Renji's back and and tried to stop Renji's attack.

"ICHIGO RUN HURRY! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN! ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled trying to get me to run.

I grabbed my sword and began having a surge of spiritual pressure.

"What the... he still has the strength to move." Renji said in shock.

I stood up with my head down. The strings on the bottom of my sword's hilt were destroyed because of my spiritual pressure and I looked up with a crazed face. I appeared in front of Renji suddenly and then I did just what he did to me. I jumped and sliced him while I did it. I landed right behind Renji. Renji turned and tried to block my next attack. But I cut right through his high tech headband and he jumped to the middle of the road.

"What's wrong? Your movements have become really slow. And really suddenly too." I said.

"Fool. It's not me who's gotten slower it's him who's gotten faster." Renji thought.

"I don't know why but I feel great. My wound doesn't hurt anymore. I DON'T THINK I'LL LOSE TO YOU! THEN LET'S END THIS! I'M GOING TO BE THE WINNER! THIS IS THE END!" I yelled.

I went for the attack. But in a flash I stopped my sword was busted. and when I turned to look at Byakuya I saw that he had the other end of my sword. I didn't even see his attack. And just like he did before in a flash he was behind me and I had two holes in my chest.

"You're slow. Even when you're toppling down." Byakuya said calmly.

"BYAKUYA!" Rukia yelled.

I was face down on the street in a pool of my own blood. I couldn't tell if he attacked from the front or from the back.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"No sir, it's just that... there was no need for you the captain to attack him directly. I could've finished him myself." Renji said looking away.

"Don't be like that. If I'm always the spectator, my skills will degrade." Byakuya said trying to cheer Renji up.

"Ichigo." Rukia said.

"That little." Renji said grabbing Rukia and pinning her to a light post.

"Let go Renji! Ichigo is..." Rukia begged.

"What's wrong with you? LOOK! That rookie's dead. There's no point in getting into more trouble over a dead guy." Renji said.

"Oh and you're clear of sin. You not only killed one of the ones you were supposed to bring back alive but he was the one you trained and he was a good friend of yours right?" Rukia asked.

"He wouldn't quit I had to." Renji answered.

"So what? I just want to say good bye to them. Since it's my fault they died." Rukia said beginning to cry.

"Renji let her. We will leave it out of the report." Byakuya said calmly.

"Don't talk about us like we're not here." I said grabbing Byakuya's leg.

"How in the hell?" Renji asked.

"Guess who Renji." Dakota said putting his innards back into the hole in his stomach, the hole began to heal as the innards moved to the right place.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Renji yelled.

"You two won't be alive for long if you continue to resist." Byakuya threatened.

Rukia with big eyes ran forward and kicked my arm making me let go.

"You stupid lowly humans. You're about to die. You should just try to stay alive a little longer." Rukia said.

"Captain I think we can only take one back." Renji said.

"True. Rukia is the only one who wouldn't fight back. And I don't wish to waste my time on lowly humans. Let's go Renji." Byakuya said in agreement.

"Yes captain." Renji said stabbing his zanpaku-to in midair creating an old japanese door.

The door opened and as they walked in Rukia began to speak.

"If you two try to follow me I'll never forgive you." Rukia said.

The door closed and it began raining. I fell unconcious and Dakota walked over to my body.

"The earth cries for the loss of one of her children. Rukia you're one of her children. We can't just leave you in soul society to die. I know Ichigo won't make it easy if I try to talk him out of it. I don't care if you hate me forever. We're coming for you." Dakota said looking at the sky.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 23

_**YES FINALLY! THE CHAPTER THAT SURPRISINGLY TOOK ME MONTHS TO DO IS FINALLY FINISHED! Anyways I know that I said in the last chapter that I wanted to catch Bleach: Unsung Heroes up. Well I decided to not do that. I was going to bring back all of my original characters that you love. But you'll just ahve to wait until the next original arc which is coming up after the Soul Society arcs. I'm not going to do that retarded bount arc. I hated those fillers. So I'm going to go with my own. Anyways I had some trouble with Yuroichi. I didn't know whether to call him/her a boy or girl. And just in case if anyone's getting their information on Bleach from this story then you either need to watch the anime, read the manga, or get a f***ing life. But here's the longest chapter in this story's history so like it or I'll find you and kill you. (Just joking by the way.) I'm getting sick and tired of Ichigo's point of view so I will be typing from my original character's point of view again. If you don't know who that is and you're up to date on the story then you definitely need a mental specialist.  
**_

**Bleach #23:  
Training to Become a Soul Reaper**

"It hurts... it hurts... it's cold... my body feels heavy... it won't stop... the bleeding... the bleeding... it feels as though... the rain has stopped." I thought laying on the ground.

Urahara stood over me with an umbrella and rain jacket as Dakota stood there with only his soul reaper kimono on.

"No pain... damn it! Am I really going to die? I guess that's why I can't feel pain. Now that I think about, my cold body... somehow seems to be getting warmer... it's warm." I thought opening my eyes to see Urahara's right hand man Tessai laying in bed on top of me.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"Oh! You're getting goosebumps! What a relief!" Tessai shouted.

"TOO CLOSE! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" I yelled trying to get Tessai off of me.

"Boss! Ichigo has regained conciousness! Boss!" Tessai shouted again.

"I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE WITH MR. HAT AND CLOGS, AREN'T YOU! WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH ME!?" I yelled still trying to get Tessai off of me.

"Ow." I said grabbing my arm in pain after finally pushing Tessai off of me.

"I'm... not dead... how is that... huh? Wait a minute this isn't even my house! Where the hell am I!?" I thought.

"Uh-oh... you shouldn't be moving around Ichigo. Your injury hasn't fully healed yet. If you keep moving around, you could die." Urahara said walking in fanning himself and holding his cane behind him.

"Mr. hat and clogs... so... this is your house?" I asked.

"Correct." Urahara said closing the fan.

"You... saved me?" I asked again trying to figure something out.

"What's this? Your tone is unexpected... you make it sound as if I've done something wrong." Urahara said.

"Oh right... did you also find Uryu? How is he? Is he here too?" I asked not giving Urahara time to answer.

"No sir. He's already gone. He lost a lot of blood, but his injury wasn't vital. Even if I just left him lying there, he wouldn't have died for another two days. So I just treated his injury on the spot. When he left... he was worried... about you." Urahara said.

"About me? Yeah right." I said doubtful of what Urahara said.

"I even told him to rest for a minute..." Urahara said beginning to tell what had happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for tending to me. However, I am fine. Instead... please... treat Ichigo. Right now... the only one who can beat those bastards... is not me. please... heal Ichigo." Uryu said clenching his fists.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"'The only one that can save Rukia... is him.'" Urahara quoting Uryu.

"Only Me? Hmph! What do they expect me to do? Rukia's already back at Soul Society! How can I follow her there!? How the hell am I going to rescue her!? There's no way!" I yelled.

"Do you really... think that there's no other way... to get to the Soul Society?" Urahara asked.

"So there is a way? How? How can I get there? Tell me!" I yelled jumping out of my bed.

"Starting now for ten days... you will learn how to fight properly with me." Urahara said holding one finger.

"Shit! So you're telling me to train!? Do you think I've got time for this!? You don't know when Rukia's going to be executed! I should try to get there as fast as possible!" I exclaimed in Urahara's face.

"You're one exasperating person. The point that I want to make is... you will die if you go there in your current condition. Do you think you can win... if you fight with them now? I purposely let you fight them the previous time. I thought it would be easier for you to realize after you fought them and saw for yourself." Urahara said knocking me to the ground with his cane.

"What's... this menacing feeling... it feels as if... there was a sword in front of me." I thought staring at the bottom of Urahara's cane.

"With your current skill... you won't stand a chance fighting against Soul Society. You are weak. A weakling barging into enemy territory... is suicide. 'To rescue Rukia?' Stop being so childish. Don't use other people as an excuse just to go kill yourself. The Soul Society... usually allow a grace period that lasts a month for the maximum penalty in a convicts execution. It will be same in Rukia's case. We will just take ten days to annoy you. It will take seven days to open the door to the Soul Society. So after you arrive you will have thirteen days. You have plenty time." Urahara said.

"In ten days... will I become stronger?" I asked.

"Of course... if you truly desire to save Rukia... a strong will is stronger than steel. If your determination is anything less than whole-hearted, throw it away. For ten days... can you be seriously determined to fight?" Urahara asked.

"If I don't... no one will. I guess I have no choice. Let's give it a try." I said.

"Perfect." Urahara said beginning to walk out of the room.

"I feel it again... as if the rain has stopped." I thought looking out the window.

Urahara entered the other room and closed the door. To his left Dakota sat with his eyes closed.

"With your evaluation of his skill against a soul reaper. Do you think he'll be ready in ten days?" Urahara asked.

"He will be. But not in ten days. He'll be ready to fight a soul reaper lower than a leiutenant in ten days. I've got a few suprises for him in soul society. He'll be ready after that." Dakota said getting up and walking out of the shop.

"Kind of harsh. But I guess I can't blame him. When Rukia first told me of when him started out. Him were no better than this guy. Now he act as if he's been doing it for years. He even have connections in the central forty six now. What could he be planning for Ichigo I wonder." Urahara thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I went to school like I normally would. But it still wasn't the same without Rukia always pestering me.

"You're here, Ichigo!" Said a classmate in shock.

"Uh... yeah... who are you again?" I asked.

"What! You still don't remember who I am!? It's Momohara! Tetsuo Momohara! I'm the one who tried so many times to lure you into the karate club!" Tetsuo exclaimed trying to get me to remember.

"Yeah... okay... sorry." I said just to get him to shut up.

"I hope that pill that Urahara made me take is really working. I'm never really sure about that guy." I thought remembering that Urahara gave me a special pill to help me heal quicker.

"Oh there's the bell. Okay everyone try to keep from killing each other until september!" The teacher exclaimed as everyone ran out the door.

"Ic... hi... go." Keigo said sneaking up behind me putting a blindfolled over my eyes and spinning me around and giving me a stick.

"What the are you doing Keigo?" Mizuiro asked walking up.

"Now guess where the watermelon is." Keigo said in front of my face.

"You'd think you'd learn not to give Ichigo a stick Keigo." Mizuiro said putting his hand over his eyes.

"Y... you missed Ichigo! It's 'crack open the watermelon' not 'crack open the Keigo.'" Keigo said after I hit him in the head with the stick.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside Keigo came out in a tropical shirt and beach shorts and a rubber tube.

"This is what summer is all about. Friends, the beach, and girls in bathing suits." Keigo said.

"Sorry Keigo but I can't do anything this summer. I've got no space in my schedule for it." I said raising my hand to my head.

"Sorry Keigo I can't either. I have to visit my grandma's." Orihime said.

"Me too. Count me out as well." Chad said in agreement.

"Oh come on you guys. Hey Dakota you're kind of cool how about you?" Keigo asked.

"Huh? Oh no sorry I can't either." Dakota said.

"WHY!?" Keigo asked.

"I've got to bail my dad out of jail again." Dakota asked.

"That's what you said the last time I asked you to do something." Keigo said.

"It's not my fault that he's been arrested five times now for sexual harassment. His own wife doesn't even want him." Dakota replied.

"Wait I thought he was married to your mom." Tatsuki said looking over to Dakota.

"I'm glad he's not. Bastard told me to fix his truck. I don't know how to fix a truck." Dakota said beginning to walk off.

"What about you Mizuiro?" Keigo asked.

"Sorry I'm going snorkeling with my girlfriend and her nine friends. Just the eleven of us." Mizuiro said.

"THAT'S JUST PUTTING OIL ON THE FIRE!" Keigo yelled.

On my way home I notice Orihime standing at the flight of stairs where Uryu and I had our contest.

"What's up Orihime? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Where's... Rukia? Why did everyone forget about Rukia? I thought... somehow you would know. I see... she returned to where she came from... and so you'll be going to rescue her." Orihime said ignoring my questions.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah... you know I'm surprised. I had no idea that you could see us at all... if I knew." I said getting cut off by Orihime.

"So what do you think you're doing? Rukia's originally from that world. Her family... her friends... aren't they all there too?" Orihime asked.

"When you rescue her... what are you going to do when it happens again? Are you going to take her away from her family and friends and bring her back here again? Do you think that... it's the right thing to do?" Orihime asked.

"That's..." I began to say before being interupted by Orihime.

"Surprised?" Orihime asked standing up and walking a bit forward.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Orihime.

"I already know! Even if I scold you like this, you already have your mind set! You'd pucker up your lip... scrunch your chin... cross your arms... and then with a haughty pose... as long as you're alive, you'll always have chance of meeting your family! It's when you're dead when you can't! The Ichigo I know would answer like this. So go save her. Fight! I'll be cheering for you. I don't want my friend to die either." Orihime said with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you... Orihime." I said running up the staircase.

"Y... yeah. Be careful. No... I'll make sure you don't get hurt." Orihime said to herself.

Orihime walked to a nearby telephone and began dialing a number.

"Yasutora? Uh-huh... yeah... yes! I'm sure too." Orihime said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran up to Urahara who was standing outside of his shop.

"Oh! Welcome! How are your wounds?" Urahara asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Recovered." I said ripping my shirt open.

"That's good. Did you tell your father?" Urahara asked turning around.

"Yeah. I told him I'd be sleeping over at a friends house." I said slipping my bag back on.

"It... really sounds like an excuse to do the hanky panky." Urahara said turning back around and fanning himself.

"DIE!" I yelled in frustration.

"So shall we begin?" Urahara asked rhetorically.

"PLEASE TEACH ME WELL!" I yelled doing the japanese bow.

"Is... something wrong?" Urahara asked with a creeped out face.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Please... teach me well." I answered getting back up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Soul Society Renji began his early morning walk to Rukia's cell. Renji opened the door to Rukia's room. She was sitting facing the wall of her cell.

"Yo. How long do you plan on torturing yourself, Rukia? You've gotta eat something otherwise your body's not gonna be able to keep up with you." Renji said grabbing the bars of the cell.

"I'm not torturing myself... and I'm not hungry, it's as simple as that... Lieutenant." Rukia said beginning to smile and turning her head around.

"Ehh!? What's your problem? Do you have something against me being Lieutenant!?" Renji asked beginning to become irritated.

"No, not really... I was just impressed... you must have **worked pretty hard** to move up the food chain in the two months that I've been gone. Isn't it great? It suits you. Work hard Lieutenant **sir**! You're so **strong** Lieutenant **sir**! You have funny eyebrows Lieutenant **sir**!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'll kill you! Come out of there and I'll do it!" Renji exclaimed.

"Renji... I wonder if I am... really going to be executed." Rukia said returning to her original position looking at the cell wall.

"Of course you dumbass! They'd probably give it to you right now... and I mean **right now**!" Renji exclaimed.

"Yeah... you're probably right, huh?" Rukia asked in a depressed voice.

"You peabrain it was a joke! A JOKE!" Renji exclaimed.

"Then what's the truth you freak!?" Rukia asked looking around and smiling.

"Captain Kuchiki is on his way to headquarters already to give his report. While he's there, he'll most likely appeal for the commutation of your sentence. That guy is your **big brother**. There's no way he'd just stand by and watch you die." Renji said turning around and putting his back against one of the cell bars.

"No... that person is going to kill me. I know really well... just what typer of person he is. Over the forty years since I was adopted by the Kuchiki family... not even **once** has that person... truly looked at me." Rukia said in her depressed voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well it's about time I start my training." Dakota said standing a giant white wooden doll against a tree.

Dakota stabbed his zanpaku-to into the white doll. Dakota's zanpaku-to disappeared and so did the doll. A tall man wearing a black overcoat stood behind Dakota. Dakota turned around and cracked a smirk.

"You look a little different from the last time I saw you." Said Dakota.

"Does that really matter right now?" Asked the man.

"So what do you have for me old man Meiundei?" Dakota asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"There is more to your bankai than you realize. Let me show you just how much more." Meiundei said putting his hand on the ground.

Meiundei lifted his hand forming Dakota's zanpaku-to. Meiundei threw Dakota his zanpaku-to and a replica flew out of Meiundei's sleeve. Dakota grabbed his zanpaku-to and Meiundei grabbed the replica before it could go into Dakota's head.

"Get ready Dakota." Meiundei said raising his zanpaku-to in the air.

"Whatever you say old man." Dakota replied doing the same thing.

At the same time they both flipped their zanpaku-to's upside down and stabbed the blades into the ground. Wind and dust flew through the air keeping them from seeing each other.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Urahara Shop. Urahara took me to his basement. His basement turned out to be a large rocky training field.

"Whoa! What is this place!? I didn't know there was a huge ass cavity beneath the shop!" Urahara exclaimed like he was calling out for someone.

"Shut up already. You don't have to bother screaming it out, we're already suprised." I said looking around.

"Hehehe... that's right, there is no need for me to hide this study hall... it is a masterpiece. Created by a combination of chic swankiness from our hyper technology, and I completed it all in one day and one night for you Ichigo." Urahara said turning around to see Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and I standing together.

"What's with him? Your boss has a habit of ignoring his customers and going off on his rants." I said pointing my thumb at Urahara.

"I even painted the ceiling with a sky so that it would alleviate your sense of frustration." Urahara said pointing up at the ceiling.

"I see that you have the same idea that they have in jail." I replied squinting my eyes.

"I even planted trees so that it would hydrate your soul." Urahara said moving his hand to show me a dead tree.

"I see that every single one of them is dead and withered." I said still squinting my eyes.

"To do this much in secret in the underground beneath all those roads and houses, well sure I broke a bone or two... yes sir, I sure did well." Urahara said looking away.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but isn't that a crime? Not that I care. You're the one who said you didn't have time. So let's hurry up and get started... this so called study session.

"My, my... what an admirable spirit. If that's the case you'll get your wish... let's begin shall we?" Urahara asked shoving his cane into my head knocking my soul out of my body.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ALL OF A SUDDEN! huh?" I asked finding that I was out of breath.

"This is your first time, is it not? To be seperated from your body as a form other than that of a soul reaper. Isn't it difficult to catch your breath? It's also hard to move in the form of a spirit, don't you think? In your current state, the origin of your spiritual power, hakusui, and your booster, saketsu, have been destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki. That is to say, you are merely a ghost of a normal human being without any spiritual powers whatsoever. In order to fight a soul reaper, unless you restore your spiritual power... you're not going to get anywhere. First, let's learn how to move that spiritual body freely, shall we? For starters, spiritual power is the power that works upon and encourages the spirit. The more your spiritual pressure rises, the sharper the movements of your spiritual body will be. In other words, if you can manage to move even better with your spiritual body than you can with your mortal body... then that means you've made a complete recovery of your spiritual powers." Urahara explained.

"I don't really get it. So what is it exactly that you want me to do? Radio gymnastic excersizes or something?" I asked.

"Of course not. Well, instead of me standing here explaining to you, it would easier if we just get started. Hey! Get ready!" Urahara exclaimed.

"P... pleased to meet you." Ururu said curtsying holding enlarged boxer training gear.

"Um... hello." I replied with a confused face.

"Your first '**study**!' Try fighting with her." Said Urahara.

"WHA!?" I exclaimed still with a confused face.

"The rules are simple. Once one or the other can no longer move, the session ends. So just be sure to knock HER out before she knocks YOU out." Urahara said holding one finger up.

"YOU... ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO PUNCH A KID!?" I exclaimed grabbing Urahara's shirt.

"Oh? I'd think it'd be difficult considering the bodily state you're in now." Urahara said putting his fan up to his face and Ururu throwing the training gear on the ground.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!? Wait hold on a second! I still haven't..." I said dropping Urahara and turning around just to be interrupted by Ururu.

"Here... please make sure you put those first... or you **will** die." Ururu said getting into a fighting stance.

Ururu rushed forward so fast that I couldn't even see her until right before she punched me. Ururu created a large explosion with a single punch.

"See... I told you." Urahara whispered.

"He isn't getting up." Jinta said as Ururu came walking out of the wall of smoke.

"I wonder if he's dead." Tessai said with his arms folded.

"Good question. Ah! There he is!" Urahara exclaimed seeing me rolling out of the wall of smoke.

I got up and began running towards Ururu to grab the training head band and gloves that Ururu dropped.

"Oh! He's running towards her! And he passes her!?" Urahara exclaimed after I ran past Ururu.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? IT'S INSTANT DEATH IF I GET HIT BY THAT! IT MIGHT NOT DO ANY GOOD, BUT IF I CAN AT LEAST PUT THIS HEAD GEAR ON... SPEAKING OF WHICH, HOW THE HELL DO I PUT THIS THING ON!?" I exclaimed still running away from Ururu.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Like this! You put it on like THIS! Put it on your forehead like so... and yell at the top of your lungs... 'TAKE THIS! THE POWERS OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE ARMOR, JUSTICE HEADBAND ATTACK!'" Urahara exclaimed motioning his hands like he was putting on a headband.

"O... okay, I get it! Put it on the forehead like this and... LIKE HELL I'M DOING THAT!" I exclaimed jumping out of the way of Ururu's incoming punch.

"See? Now isn't the time to be embarassed is it?" Urahara asked.

"DON'T ACT LIKE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! Damn it! Guess I have no choice... er... TAKE THIS! THE POWERS OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE ARMOR, JUSTICE HEADBAND ATTACK!" I yelled putting the headband on.

"Wow... you actually **did** it." Urahara said putting his fan in front of his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled ripping the headband off.

"What an idiot." Whispered Jinta.

"Put on your head... and push the ends of the top most tubes at the same time. ALRIGHT! OKAY! Go ahead and come at me if you can." I said but seconds later having to dodge because Ururu punched at me and destroyed a rock.

"'If you can?'" Urahara asked mockingly as I ran away from Ururu.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S A SELF DEFENSIVE INSTINCT! Instinct! OKAY! Come to think of it, a head band isn't enough to guard against attacks of this level! If I don't keep running and dodging like this, even one hit and it would be over..." I said stopping to think.

"Looks like he's finally figuring it out." Tessai thought.

"Wait a sec... if I can run and dodge the attacks... that means I can catch up with her **speed** doesn't it. If that's the case then maybe... I can dodge the attacks directly... if only I can do that... I can do it!" I thought turning around and dodging one of Ururu's attacks.

"Oh!" Urahara said noticing that I was beginning to fight back.

"I can't aim for the face. I have to keep my self control. I only need to hit the head gear lightly. If I can do that, our weight difference would do the rest. I can definitely win this fight. Shit! I hit her face!" I said noticing that my punch made a cut on her face.

Ururu's eyes lit up with shock and fear. Ururu jumped on my arm and kicked me in the face. I flew back but right before I hit the rock wall behind me Tessai ran up and grabbed me using his body as an air bag. Urahara ran up and grabbed Ururu's leg before it was able to cause severe damage to my body.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE!" Urahara exclaimed holding Ururu's leg in one hand and his fan in the other.

"Ugh... eh? I see... I... lost... Damn it! One more time! I'll win next time!" I exclaimed getting out of Tessai's grip.

"NO! I congratulate you. Lesson one cleared." Urahara said holding a finger up.

"HUH!? Wh... WHY!? I LOST TO THAT GIRL!" I yelled with a confused face.

"Oh? I only said 'knock her out before she knocks **you** out.' I never said anything like 'knock her out to clear the lesson,' right?" Said Urahara.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed still with a confused face.

"Not to mention this child's fighting skills are good enough to take on soul reapers. No matter how much a mere spiritual body struggles against her, there's **no** way you can win. Do you still have difficulty breathing?" Urahara asked putting his fan in front of his face.

"Eh... now that you mention it..." I said patting my chest to check my breathing.

"What about moving in that form? No trouble, right? Since when?" Urahara asked again.

"Since a while ago." I answered scratching my right cheek.

"Of course... this lesson is a one shot victory. It was to TEST you if you could dodge the first attack or not, that's it. Spiritual powers are easiest and highest raised when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. That's why this lesson is a one shot victory. If you were able to raise your spiritual powers well then you would be able to dodge the punches. Everything turned out perfectly!" Urahara exclaimed fanning himself.

"And if I **wasn't** able to raise it?" I asked taking of the headband.

"You probably would've gotten hit by the first punch and died." Urahara said turning his head and putting his fan over his face.

"You bastard... you're really acting as if this had nothing to do with you." I whispered with a pissed off face.

"Now, now... everything worked out well, didn't it!? In the end, you recovered your spiritual powers after all. What do you think? In celebration of passing the lesson, let's..." Urahara said getting interrupted by me.

"Eh... what? We're gonna get food or something?" I asked.

Tessai walked up and cut the chain on my chest.

"Wha?" I asked in shock.

"Let's continue on to lesson two." Urahara said growing a smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you say... lessons?" Asked Orihime standing with Chad in front of the cat Yuroichi

"That is correct. In order to go to the Soul Society you have to train. Do you accept. My classes are quite strict and difficult." Said Yuroichi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay... I think we should take five." Dakota said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"We've only been going at this for an hour and a half." Meiundei said standing on a large rock.

"HEY! DAKOTA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Called a voice.

"Orihime? What the hell is she doing here?" Dakota thought.

"Hi Dakota. I was just wondering if you wanted to come take lessons with us." Orihime said walking up a large hill.

"Lessons? From who?" Dakota asked putting his zanpaku-to on his right shoulder.

"From Yuroichi." Orihime answered.

"Okay where is this 'Yuroichi?'" Dakota asked again.

"I'm down here." Said a voice.

Dakota looked down at the cat Yuroichi and stared for a while with Meiundei standing at his side.

"A FRIGGIN CAT JUST TALKED TO US!" Yelled Dakota and Meiundei simultaneosly and falling down.

"I know it freaked me out a little bit too." Chad said with a sympathetic and shocked face.

"How rude. Yuroichi is just trying to help you." Orhime said picking up Yuroichi.

"Actually you just dragged me into this." Said Yuroichi.

"Yeah and besides I don't know how much I would learn from a cat." Dakota said getting up and scratching his head.

"Oh so just because I'm a cat you think that I'm stupid. Is that it!?" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"No that's not it." Dakota said with a nervous face.

"I've had enough." Said Yuroichi jumping out of Orihime's and clawing Dakota's face.

"I told you that you shouldn't be rude." Said Orihime folding her arms.

"I don't care! Get this cat off of me!" Dakota exclaimed trying to get Yuroichi off of him.

"Come on Yuroichi I guess he doesn't want to learn anything." Orihime said walking towards Dakota and Yuroichi.

"I think he's learning plenty from me little lady." Meiundei said clearing his throat before speaking.

"Oh I'm sorry who are you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm Dakota's zanpaku-to spirit Meiundei." Meiundei said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mi-n-day?" Orihime asked trying to pronounce Meiundei's name right.

"No it's Mu-n-day." Meiundei said pronouncing it for her.

"Me-n-day?" Orihime wondered still trying to pronounce it.

"No long U sound." Meiundei said.

"Oh okay so what does that mean?" Orihime asked putting her hand on the back of her head.

"It means 'doomsday' but do not worry I only have the intention to stop it." Meiundei said putting his fist up to his chest.

"Oh okay." Said Orihime.

"Ow you stupid cat that's my throat!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Well that's my tail!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"Come on Yuroichi." Orihime said holding her arms out.

"You heard the lady!" Dakota exclaimed grabbing him by the back ripping him off of his face and throwing him into Orihime's arms.

"This isn't over!" Yuroichi exclaimed looking back at Dakota.

"Actually yeah it is over cat!" Dakota exclaimed putting his right hand up to his mouth.

"Such a nice lady." Meiundei said walking back over to Dakota's side and looking back at Orihime.

"Pervert." Dakota said squinting his eyes at Meiundei.

"Oh yeah and you're so much better." Meiundei replied sarcastically.

"Actually yes I am." Dakota said turning and walking away.

"Then you don't mind going back to training?" Meiundei asked grabbing his sword.

"Actually I think I'll shut up now." Dakota said sitting down.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Meiundei said putting his sword down.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good. Here... no one can bother me so I can focus on my training." Uryu said staring at a waterfall in the forest.

"Ah! I found him! I found him! HEY URYU!" Orihime called.

"Orihime... and Chad!? Lessons?" Uryu asked pushing his glasses up.

"Yup! We were told that we need to take lessons if we want to go to the Soul Society. I figured if we're going to do it we might as well ask you too." Orihime said sitting down on a rock.

"I see... I noticed that your spiritual powers have increased significantly so suddenly, but... I never imagined it would be because of that... but... your master... who is going to train you?" Uryu asked.

"Um... well... i don't know how to put this... actually, our master has been standing next to you since we showed up." Orihime said pointing past Uryu.

"WHAT! There can't be a human that stealthy!" Uryu exclaimed turning around.

"'tis I." Said Yuroichi.

"AAH! WHA... WHA... WHA... WHA... WHAT'S THIS! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" Uryu exclaimed jumping up in shock.

"Well... it's a cat." Said Orihime and Chad looking at each other then turning to Uryu.

"ANYONE CAN SEE THAT! I'M ASKING HOW CAN A CAT SPEAK!?" Uryu exclaimed again pointing at Yuroichi.

"Yeah we didn't understand it much either." Orihime said putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Ah... um... excuse me... I lost my composure... to show this crude side of me." Uryu said turning away from Yuroichi and pushing his glasses up.

"Quite. 'Tis only a cat speaking, you pathetic young pup." Said Yuroichi.

"SHUT UP!" Uryu said turning around and swating at Yuroichi just after Yuroichi jumped into the to avoid the swat.

"Hear me out, you unadaptable cretin... you should learn a little from that girl over there. The focus of our discussion does not involve this." Yuroichi said falling back on the rock.

"That's right Uryu. It's no biggie if something like a cat talks." Orihime said standing up quickly as Uryu sat down.

"Um really... I think it's something that can easily blow you away." Chad said quietly.

"You want to go rescue Rukia don't you? Then let's take Yuroichi's lessons together." Orihime said urging Uryu to take the lessons.

"Thanks for the offer... but I must decline." Uryu answered getting up.

"Wh... why? Yuroichi's actually really amazing. We were able to get here only because Yuroichi was able to sense and follow your spiritual energy." Orihime said trying to coax Uryu to change his answer.

"That's not the problem... I'm sorry but... it's not that I don't have faith in the **thing** you're calling 'Yuroichi.' I just want to do this on my own... and... I've never thought of rescuing Rukia in the first place. I'm training because I cannot forgive myself for losing to those soul reapers. That's it... Rukia's problem is not my problem." Uryu said turning towards the waterfall.

"Yuroichi?" Orihime asked as Yuroichi jumped down.

"As you heard... that young pup has no will to go to the Soul Society. In that case, 'tisn't any point for us to dally here." Yuroichi said turning to look at Orihime.

"But... Yuroichi." Orihime said before being interupted by Yuroichi.

"Let's go... Orihime." Yuroichi said beginning to walk away.

"Uryu... if you ever change your mind, tell me any time, okay? I'll be waiting for you." Orihime said before turning to follow Yuroichi.

"Orihime... I'm sorry... however... this training... cannot be allowed to be seen by anyone. I beg you for your instruction... master." Uryu said pulling out a box and then opening it up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled with a freaked face trying to get out from under Tessai.

"You're so noisy." Urahara said fanning himself.

"Watch it or else I'll give you a reason to be noisy too! Don't you know!? The chain that you bastards just cut is called the chain of fate! If this gets cut, the soul can't get back to the body!" I exclaimed swinging the chain back and forth.

"Of course I knew that." Urahara said calmly.

"What! You knew that! You're pissing me off more and more!" I exclaimed still trying to get out from under Tessai.

"That's right Ichigo... since you're chain of fate is severed... you can no longer return to your body. All you have left now is death. The corrosion of the chain has already slowly begun on the severed end... if that reaches all the way to your chest... it'll make a hole in your chest and you'll become a hollow. The end." Urahara said throwing confetti into the air.

"What!? Is that what happens!? If this disappears I'll become a hollow!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh my! Did you not know that? I'm surprised. However do not worry. Even if your chain of fate has been severed, There is a way to prevent you from becoming a hollow and continue living... just one way. And that is... to become a soul reaper. That's right... lesson two is for you to take your soul reaper powers back... when this lesson ends... you will once again wield the powers of a soul reaper. Shall we start lesson two? 'Shattered Shaft' go!" Urahara exclaimed turning and pointing the other way as a giant hole was created under Tessai and I.

"GYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell to the bottom of the hole.

"Hmm, hmm... were you surprised? By my great feint? It's... pretty deep isn't it?" Urahara asked turning his head to Ururu.

"I put a lot of effort into it." Ururu answered.

"Oww... ouch... that... piece of... shit... what... what's this? Why're my arms?" I asked being cut off by Tessai sitting nearby.

"Bakudo 99 'Kin.' It's quite selfish, but until this lesson ends... I have put your arms under restraint." Tessai said with a handsign in front of his face.

"There we go! Just climb up while you're indisposed like that. That's lesson two! Shattered Shaft!" Urahara exclaimed shouting down the hole.

"Wha... what the hell are you talking about!? This is impossible!" I yelled back.

"Oh my. You're not in the position to decide whether this is possible or not. Look... the corrosion has already begun." Urahara said removing his fan from in front of his face.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as the corrosion began to bring me pain.

"The chain of fate that I cut off is starting to consume itself. That is corrosion." Urahara said putting his hands behind his back.

"Damn! Take it off! Hurry and take off this disgusting thing!" I exclaimed rubbing the chain against the wall.

"That won't do... if I try to stop it... even I will be eaten. Starting from the chain is cut to enter this stage, usually it takes about months to years, however at the bottom of this 'hole of dispair,' it's filled with a gas that will activate the self-consume process. When you're at the bottom of the 'hole of dispair,' the time until the end of the self-consume process... is at the most seventy-two hours. In other words, three days. Before the time is up, please transform a soul reaper and climb up this hole. Or the you that has become a hollow... will be destroyed by us." Urahara said as I fell down to the ground with the chain bleeding.

"Punk... you want to kill me?" I asked laying on the ground out of breath.

"If you give up, then that is what I must do." Urahara said turning and walking away from the hole.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Exclaimed Chad and Orihime trying to utilize their powers.

"That's not going to work. Matters not how long you train like this, you can't go to the Soul Society." Yuroichi said with a disappointed face.

"No way." Orihime said in disbelief.

"Not only that. If you can't find your powers freely, going to the Soul Society is suicide. Actually it's not that hard. Just remember the beginning, and then follow it." Yuroichi explained.

"Easy for you to say... at the beginning I was only trying to." Orihime said being cut off by her thoughts.

"Trying to do what?" Yuroichi asked hoping to get an answer.

"Uh." Orihime said trying to think.

"Just like how a person holding a sword is trying to protect something. That may be one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes, matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect' it does not change. Hurry and think back... what were you trying to protect back then?" Yuroichi asked.

"Is that so... at that time... I wanted to save Tatsuki." Orihime thought trying to remember.

"As for me... I wanted to protect Ichigo's little sister... black hat... long hair... because she's Ichigo's little sister, then she must look like him... she's also a girl." Chad thought thinking of me in a black hat with long hair and lipstick.

"What happened to you?" Yuroichi asked seeing Chad acting like he was going to puke.

"It just glowed." Chad said noticing one of Orihime's hairpins glowing.

"That's right. Heart and soul are connected. What's important is where the heart is. You... why do you want to go to the Soul Society?" Yuroichi asked trying to urge Orihime's powers out.

"Because I want to protect Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Just like that." Yuroichi said as little people began forming out of Orihime's hairpins.

"It's... it's you guys." Orihime said in a happy voice.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU'RE NOT IN DANGER, SO WHY DID YOU CALL US OUT!?" Exclaimed Tsubaki pulling Orihime's hair.

"Oi! Stop hitting her!" Exclaimed Shonou.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It hurts! " Orihime exclaimed as Tsubaki continued to pull her hair.

"She's being hit by her own powers. Very good. Next is to learn how to control your powers. Now then... it's your turn. Let me ask you... why do you want to go to the Soul Society?" Yuroichi asked turning to Chad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is that all you've got old man?" Dakota asked with blood coming from the top of his head.

"Are you sure you want to continue? I think I cut your head open just then." Meiundei said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm sure. I would've backed out a long time ago if I wasn't sure." Dakota said with a smirk.

"Hold up we've got a visitor." Meiundei said standing straight.

"Well hard at work as well I see." Said Urahara coming out from behind a large boulder.

"Well, well if it isn't Urahara." Dakota said jumping off the boulder he was standing on.

"Hey I owe you fifty U.S. dollars right?" Urahara asked pulling out his wallet.

"Oh my god he actually said it." Dakota said in disbelief.

"Yep I even brought a video camera with it taped. Courtesy of Tessai." Urahara said pulling out fifty bucks and a camera handing both of them to Dakota.

"Alright! This is so going on youtube." Dakota said reviewing the video.

"What are you working on here exactly?" Urahara asked looking up at Meiundei.

"Bankai." Meiundei answered sitting down on his boulder.

"Speaking of which... how is Ichigo doing on his training?" Dakota asked suddenly with a serious face.

"He's already on lesson two 'Shattered Shaft.'" Urahara said putting his fan in front of his face.

"I underestimated him. If he can survive lesson two then we should be good to go on heading to the Soul Society. Of course we're heading straight into a hornet's nest." Dakota said taking a step forward so that he would stand right next to Urahara.

"But it seems that you didn't just come here to give me a camera and fifty bucks. What do you want Urahara?" Dakota asked moving his eyes to look at Urahara.

"I need you to do me a little favor." Urahara said moving his eyes to meet Dakota's.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The fifth 'corrosion' is over. Seems like they keep on repeating a few minutes of 'corrosion' and a few hours of 'dormaint.' During 'corrosion' it's so painful that I can't even move. So I can only try while they're sleeping." I thought as the chain ended it's period of eating itself.

"This guy is crazy. With this way, he can't climb even three meters up this almost vertical wall." Jinta said after I made another pathetic attempt at trying to climb out of the hole.

"Oh let me see." Urahara said walking back over to the hole, bending down, and putting his fan in front of his face.

"Where did you go anyway?" Ururu asked.

"I just had a little bit of debt to pay off." Urahara answered remembering back when he and Dakota made their bet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I'll bet you fifty U.S. bucks that you can get Ichigo to say 'TAKE THIS! THE POWERS OF JUSTICE! JUSTICE ARMOR, JUSTICE HEADBAND ATTACK!' during his training." Dakota said holding up the headband I used.

"You're on. So if I can't get him to say it then you owe me. But if I **can** get him to say it then you get the money?" Urahara asked to make the conditions clear.

"You got it. And why don't you give something, something a little extra so then I know that he said it." Dakota said acting like he was video taping the entire thing.

"Alright you're on." Urahara said putting his fan in front of his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you were out fifty bucks!" Jinta exclaimed.

"Sshhhhhhhh! If Tessai figures out that I did that he'll be pissed." Urahara said putting his hand over Jinta's mouth.

"Why would mr. Tessai be angry?" Ururu asked.

"Because that's his pay check." Urahara answered putting his hat down to hide his face.

"Hey how come we don't get pay checks?" Jinta asked standing up in an angry stance.

"Because Jinta in the country of Japan along with any other nation in the world. It is illegal for kids below the age of sixteen to work for a profit." Urahara answered.

"Are you sure it's illegal, or is it just that you don't have enough money to pay all of us?" Ururu asked quietly.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Urahara said sighing.

"Damn... this isn't working." I said clear down at the bottom of the hole.

"Hey! Are you hungry?" Jinta asked sticking his head out to look down in the hole.

"How can I be hungry! I'm a soul right now! There's no such thing as hungry!" I exclaimed making sure that he heard me.

"That's good. Let me tell you something. If you feel hungry in the soul state, then that's a dangerous sign. That means you'll soon be a hollow. If it's just thirst then that's alright. If you're thirsty then drink my drool. Hey Ururu you do it too." Jinta said beginning to drool down the hole.

"Okay." Ururu said beginning to drool as well.

"PUNK! IF YOU GOT THE GUTS, THEN COME DOWN HERE PUNK! SHIT! THE DROOL DROPPED DOWN! DON'T JOKE AROUND! IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP THEN I'LL BEAT YOU GUYS UP! WUAHHH! N...no... STOP IT!" I yelled trying to dodge the raining drool.

"It should be dark outside... you can't tell time in this room, darn." Urahara said turning and looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn... I can't climb up. How long has it been? I can't tell. What should I do to climb out of here?" I thought laying on the ground exhausted.

"HI!" Jinta yelled jumping down with a plate of fruit in his right hand.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Just bringing you some food. I figure you'd be hungry." Jinta said holding the plate with two hands.

"Ha... what are you talking about, I'm not hungry... watch carefully the chain of fate is still very long." I said with a smirk.

"Anyway, I'll put the food here. You can't tell what time it is down here." Jinta said putting the plate on the ground.

"Time?" I asked losing my smirk.

"Let me tell you something. It's already been seventy hours since you came down here in the 'hole of dispair.' If it goes well, someone should be a hollow by now. And one more thing. The strength of the corrosion is nothing like the others." Said Jinta as all of the links of chain began to eat themselves.

"All... all the chains... NO... YOU GUYS COME AND STOP THIS... STOP... AH... AHHH... GAH... AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the chains disappeared creating a hole in my chest and a hollow mask began to form on my face.

"Hey, hey! This guy is really turning into a hollow!" Jinta exclaimed crawling out of the hole.

"Preparing 'rescue operation.'" Ururu said raising her arm and grabbing it.

"Wait." Urahara said grabbing Ururu's shoulder.

"Kisuke?" Ururu asked trying to understand why Urahara stopped her.

"You have to carefully... watch him. Usually when a person is turning into a hollow, their soul will explode and regroup. But his order is very random. His body is still the same, however it's starting with the mask. This represents he is resisting it. There's still a chance for him to turn into a soul reaper. Let's observe for a little while longer and see if he's really transforming into a hollow." Said Urahara with Jinta looking at him like he's crazy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can you hear Ichigo?" Asked a voice.

"This... what is this place?" I asked waking up on the side of a building.

"I'm over here." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked seeing an old man standing on a pole behind me.

"'Who am I?' What are you talking about? It's me..." Said the man his name escaping me.

"What? I didn't catch his name." I thought.

"Is that so? You still can't hear me. That's sad... how many times must I repeat it, so that you'll hear me? I thought that no one in this world... knew me better than you." Said the man beginning to walk on the side of the pole.

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry, I don't know anyone as gloomy as you... hey... how did you do that?" I asked noticing that he had begun standing on the side as if the building was vertical.

"I'm so surprised... how can you sit in a place like that?" Asked the man.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I fell down.

"You can still yell! That's amazing! Don't worry! Soul reapers control death. controlling most of the souls." Said the man falling alongside me.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not a soul reaper!" I exclaimed still falling towards the ground.

"Oh yeah... if you can control the spirits flying around you... and fix them under your feet, then you can use it to stand on." Explained the man.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled trying to get him to listen.

"Hurry and remember. When you used to be a soul reaper, there must be some time when you stopped in the air unknowingly. Then try to feel it! In order to destroy Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpaku-to, the only way is to use the soul reaper power that you've attained from Rukia Kuchiki." Said the man making me think back when I was fighting Orihime's brother.

"What?" I asked trying to understand.

"Of course. He only aimed for that when he attacked you. He thought that if he destroyed that power, everything will be resolved. He's too careless. He didn't discover that you have your own soul reaper power." Said the man.

"I have... soul reaper power." I said in disbelief.

"That's right. Your 'power' was awakened by Rukia Kuchiki's 'power,' it was hidden deep inside your soul, even before Byakuya Kuchiki attacked you. Come, find it. For you to find the hidden 'soul reaper power,' the only time is when this world starts to decay. Out of all these boxes that's falling right now, only one contains your 'soul reaper power.' GO AND FIND IT!" Said the man.

"You... you're talking nonsense! There's no way!" I exclaimed trying to get him to return to reality.

"Stop making excuses, you don't have much time. If you don't find it before this world decays completely... then you will become a hollow." Said the man beginning to stand in midair.

I continued to fall until I finally hit the ground. The ground became a sea. I fell through the ground along with all of the boxes. Splashing into the ground as if they were hitting the ocean.

"'Find the box that contains the soul reaper power out of all these boxes.' This is too difficult. What should I do? What should I really do? I've always lacked a sense to notice spiritual energies. I think Uryu said that before. Uryu... what did he say. 'Did you know...' That guy arrogantly said something. What was it? What was it? 'Did you know the color of a soul reapers spiritual ribbon is red.' THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed remembering what Uryu said as tons of ribbons flew out of the boxes.

I continued to look around for a red ribbon. After a little while of searching I finally found it.

"This one! What... ah. It's a zanpaku-to's hilt." I said quietly pulling the box open.

"Really... you actually found it. Now then... I can... let you know my name." Said the man.

"You... can you be?" I asked trying to understand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT'S COLLAPSING! HURRY UP AND PULL ME OUT!" Yelled the man.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Jinta asked as a bright light came jetting out of the hole.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened!? Hurry up and pull me out! PULL... ICHIGO!" Yelled the man.

"I can't pull it out!" I shouted back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think it's over, boss! I'm changing to elimination mode. Bakudo No Tsukumo Dainiban! Manjikin! First song Manjikin! Second song Manjikin! " Yelled Tessai slamming his hands into the ground needles and cloth surrounded and penetrated my body to keep me held down.

"Hey! Tessai if you use that on him he'll die for sure!" Jinta exclaimed trying to stop Tessai.

"That can't be avoided! I must restrain him! Destroy him before he becomes a hollow!" Tessai exclaimed.

"TESSAI!" Jinta yelled.

"Final song Manjikinfutoshifu!" Tessai said creating a giant block to crush me.

Light came out of the hole in my chest breaking through the cloth. A hollow mask covered my face. The mouth opened and closed just like an actual mouth.

"What?" Jinta asked himself.

"It's over!" Tessai exclaimed dropping the large block.

"Ah... ex... it exploded? Seems... seems like something came out! Is it that kid? What's going on here? Hey is that you kid!? Hurry up and answer carrot top! Is that you!?" Jinta asked after being saved by Urahara and a large light falling down to the ground.

"Look he's coming out." Urahara said pointing at me with a hollow mask still on my face.

"Soul reaper uniform plus... a mask. Is it a hollow? Is it a soul reaper. Which one is he?" Asked a freaked out Jinta.

"Maybe he's both." Ururu said as I drew my broken sword.

"Looking down at me... come here if you dare! Hurry up!" Jinta shouted getting ready for an attack as I swung my blade and hit my mask.

"Looks like he's a soul reaper." Urahara said getting up.

"So he didn't... transform into a hollow?" Jinta ask in disbelief.

"Congratulations. You have completely changed into a soul reaper. Good job! You've passed the second test!" Urahara said fanning himself.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed slamming my sword's hilt into Urahara's face.

"My eyes hurt!" Urahara exclaimed falling to his knees.

"Since I came back alive, that means you're dead. I've already made a promise! As long as I can leave that hole alive! I will and I must! Kill you!" I exclaimed pointing at Urahara with a psychotic face.

"Oh... that's okay. With your attitude right now we can proceed straight to the third test. Talking about the third test. There's no time limit. If you can use your zanpaku-to to cut down my hat it will count as win. Pretty good... even a broken sword can have such power." Urahara said after I made a slit on his hat in a surprise attack.

"Of course! When I get serious! It will be better than this! You don't have to say that there's no time limit! I'll only need five minutes to finish you off!" I exclaimed holding up five fingers.

"Is that so... then I'll give you five minutes. You can try to finish me off." Urahara said unsheathing a zanpaku-to hidden in his cane.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are forgiven. You better follow orders next time." Said a man.

"It is true. Your abilities are very useful to us. You must not keep doing whatever you please. We don't want to lose you." Said another man.

"Then Central forty six has decided all charges of disobeying orders have been lifted on Dakota Gire. But the execution of Rukia Kuchiki will continue as scheduled. Will you disagree to this Dakota?" Asked one of the central forty six members.

"No sir. But I would like to say something to her. Before I head to the representative meeting sir." Dakota said.

"Request granted." Said the central forty six.

"Thank you sir." Said Dakota turning and walking away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What? Captain Kuchiki... you're saying." Renji said holding a bar of Rukia's cell.

"It's just like what you've heard. I don't want to repeat it. Level one criminal Rukia Kuchiki will be executed in twenty five days. That is the final decision of the Soul Society." Byakuya said walking to Rukia's cell door.

"So you don't want to repeat it but you repeat it anyway. I'm probably the only one that sees something wrong in that." Said a voice.

"Dakota Gire. I hear that you traded her freedom for your own." Byakuya said turning around.

"You what? YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Renji yelled grabbing Dakota's shirt.

"I seem to remember you gutting me and then taking her on your own." Dakota said squinting his eyes.

"Renji enough. We must not fight our comrades." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes captain." Renji said letting go of Dakota's shirt.

"I'm going. This is probably our last conversation Rukia. The next time we meet will be at the execution place." Byakuya said walking out of the room.

"Cheerful guy ain't he? Anyways Renji come here." Said Dakota signalling Renji to come closer to Rukia's cell.

"What is it?" Rukia asked getting closer.

"Okay now I have to tell you about a certain orange haired idiot." Dakota said putting his back up against a nearby wall.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. He's training with Kisuke Urahara right now. For ten days he will be training. He's already spent three of those ten days. He's already regained his soul reaper powers and right now I don't think he has shikai yet." Dakota said.

"Why are you telling us that? We can still take him down." Renji said.

"Yeah but you won't believe this. He has one friend who's a quincy. You've already met him. But he also has Chad and Orihime. Chad seems to have hollow powers within his right arm. While Orihime seems to have a kido based abilities." Dakota said.

"You... you're stabbing them in the back." Rukia said quietly.

"Yeah. I don't see anyone else here to stop me so why should I care? Remember I'm a lowly human. I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want." Dakota said taunting Rukia.

"What is it that you want anyway?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo has become a threat to me. I want him dead before he can use that to his advantage." Dakota said.

"Don't worry that'll be arranged here in a little bit. Do you know where he is?" Renji asked.

"No. All I know is that he's somewhere in central Tokyo." Dakota said turning to walk away.

"He lied. He knows exactly where Ichigo and Kisuke are. What is he really planning?" Rukia thought sitting back in her seat.

"I've got to get to that boring representative meeting now to discuss how to eliminate Ichigo Kurosaki." Dakota said walking out of the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now on to the next part of this representative meeting. The elimination of level one criminal Ichigo Kurosaki." Said an old man.

"Hey old man yama how's it been?" Dakota asked walking in.

"You are late Japanese representative." Said Yamamoto.

"Oh come on you know me. I like to be fashionably late." Dakota said standing in front of a japanese flag.

"I'm sure if the japanese found out about Soul Society and that you were their representative they would be embarrassed American." Said the French representative.

"Shut it George. You French are just angry because we didn't take a friggin' bribe." Dakota replied.

"You Americans are nothing but brutes and bully other nations for your sick thrill." Said the Iranian representative.

"Yeah and you've been producing nukes to launch at other nations for the sick thrill." Dakota said flipping off the Iranian representative.

"That is a classic misconception made by president Bush in an attempt to take over the Iranian oil supply." Said the German representative.

"ENOUGH! Why you all must bring in nationality is far beyond me. We are discussing Soul Society's next step not your personal problems." Said Yamamoto.

"Hey they started it. I am an American all for equality. Yell at them too." Dakota said pointing to all of the ones who were standing in front of him.

"Shut up Dakota." Said a voice coming from across the room.

"David... I will cut your beads off and stuff them down your throat." Dakota said clenching his fist and thrusting it through the air towards David the acting American representative.

"My beads?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your beads, your hairy stinkin' beads." Dakota said acting like he was cutting something off.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Yes sir." Said Dakota doing an American salute.

"Now what can we do about Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked Yamamoto.

"You leave him to me old man Yama." Dakota said putting his fist up to his chest.

"Yeah that's right leave it to the weak American. He'll be able to do everything." Taunted a man sitting in a window.

"You want to go China!?" Dakota exclaimed getting into a fighting stance.

"For the last time my name is Wu fei Chang, and anytime, anywhere." Said Wu fei.

"ENOUGH DAMN IT!" Yelled Yamamoto.

"Sorry sir." Wu fei said walking away.

"Meeting adjourned." Said Yamamoto.

"Wu fei... what a kiss ass." Dakota thought walking out of the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Owah! You're okay Tessai." Jinta said turning to look at Tessai crawling out of the hole.

"Who says I'm okay? My glasses have been damaged severely." Complained Tessai.

"What I mean is that you don't have any wounds. You're a monster." Jinta said quietly.

"You... you're pretty good... with that thin sword." I said jumping away from an attack.

"Aiya thanks for the compliment I feel embarrassed. However I will not go easy on you just for that." Urahara said beginning to chase me.

"That's my intentions exactly, you bastard!" I exclaimed running away.

"How pathetic." Jinta said putting his hand over his face.

"Hold on... hold on, hold on. In order to kill soul reapers or hollows you need a zanpaku-to. That sword came out of his cane. It shouldn't be a zanpaku-to. If that's the case, then nothing will happen even if I'm hit by it." I thought turning around only to be cut by his sword.

"You seem too relaxed. 'He's not a soul reaper, so it shouldn't have been a zanpaku-to. Even if I'm hit, nothing will happen,' right? You really are... too innocent. Sing Benihime. This one is absolutely a real... zanpaku-to." Urahara said holding Benihime.

"I don't even need to ask the name of your zanpaku-to. People like you... a zanpaku-to's... name." I said quietly remembering Renji shout out his zanpaku-to's name.

"That's right. Every zanpaku-to has it's own name. And this is her name. Go Benihime." Urahara said swinging his sword creating a blood red slash of spiritual energy.

I went flying past Tessai and the others. After I finished rolling on the ground Urahara came out of the smoke and I just barely blocked his attack. Benihime began breaking through my zanpaku-to's blade.

"Instead of running away, you use that broken sword to block my sword I've got to compliment you. You've got a lot of courage. However... with this kind of zanpaku-to you have... there's no way it can block Benihime." Urahara said cutting through my zanpaku-to with me just barely dodging Benihime.

"This is bad. No way! How can there be something like that? How can it break a zanpaku-to?" I thought beginning to run.

"Didn't I tell you? Your strength is only... a little bit greater. Your power did not solidify. It only bloated up into the shape of a sword. That's why I can break it so easily. Now... your sword is gone. What now? I guess you could still use it to beat the living crap out of me. But can you still knock my hat off? However... it can no longer... be solved with guts and courage. Let me tell you this right now. If you still plan on beating me with that toy. Then I will have to kill you." Urahara said as I began to run.

"It's over! I'm really going to die! Really! This is so embarrassing. What am I doing? Why did I run? All my realizations came down to this? 'You've got to learn to use your head Ichigo.' What? Who was that? 'You don't even know your zanpaku-to's name. Come back in two thousand years.' I remember Renji said that 'You still don't know my name? How many times must I repeat it until you hear my name?' That was that old man. 'Every zanpaku-to has it's own name.' That was Urahara. 'Rise Meiundei! Looks like I don't need any of your training to get by Renji.' That was Dakota." I thought remembering everything that everyone had been telling me.

"You. Why did you run? Ichigo. You still haven't called me. Look forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. The thing that covered up your ears is... the worthless emotion of fear. There is only one enemy, and you are also alone. What are you afraid of? Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth. Never ever stop. Turning back will only get old. Cowardice will cause death. Say it. MY NAME IS!" Shouted the man.

"ZANGETSU!" I yelled stopping turning and swinging my sword creating a blue wave of energy similar to what Urahara used before.

"What!? What is it this time!?" Jinta wondered hitting the ground as dust appears and disappears in a flash with me holding an extra large cleaver blade.

"Comparing this one to the last one, the last one was better." Tessai said trying to fix his glasses.

"Since... your zanpaku-to has finally appeared let's officially start the third lesson." Urahara said in a cheery voice.

"Sorry Urahara. You will have to hide well. " I said holding up Zangetsu.

"What?" Urahara asked with a nervous face.

"I don't think... I have much control over this yet." I said beginning to swing Zangetsu.

"SING BENIHIME!" Urahara yelled putting up Benihime as if he were blocking an attack.

In a blinding flash of light once Zangetsu hit the ground a dust cloud disappeared and Urahara's hat flew through the air with a large chunk of it cut clean off. Urahara's shield was shattered in half. Enough of the shield stayed up to keep Urahara from losing an arm.

"If there wasn't 'Chikasuminotate,' then I would have lost an arm. Really... even the hat... is damaged severely as well... however... I didn't expect a single swing to be this powerful... Ichigo... you're one scary kid. You've passed... lesson three!" Urahara shouted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good... it's done. Thank you... master." Uryu said finishing his training in the forest.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Suc... successful! Great Chad, you've succeeded! Now we can go to the Soul Society!" Exclaimed Orihime holding up Chad's arm like a victorious boxer.

"You two idiots! Now is not the time for celebration! Hurry up and run! Go through the back door!" Yelled Yuroichi as cop sirens began ringing on the ground after Chad blew a hole in the wall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're back! It was so bitter waitng, Ichigo! I felt so lonely playing all by myself!" Keigo yelled getting kicked in the face by me.

"Thank you very much." I said while kicking Keigo.

"I'm back! I came back as well! Did you feel lonely playing by yourself? Keigo." Said Mizuiro.

"SHUT UP, YOU FOREIGNER!" Yelled Keigo.

"August first, after the lessons at the Urahara shop... I've had a very normal summer vacation, since I can't do anything while they're trying to open the door to the Soul Society. That is only... a short period of time." I thought walking down the street.

"What time is it?" Mizuiro asked bending down to tie his shoes.

"3:10. Hey Keigo! Isn't today's spring fireworks festival tonight? Why did we gather so early in the morning?" I asked turning to Keigo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS DAY!? I WAS SO EXCITED, I DIDN'T GO TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" Keigo yelled getting closer to me with each word.

"It feels like the day before an elementary school field trip." I said quietly stepping a few steps back.

"ACTUALLY I WANTED TO MEET AT 11PM THIS MORNING!" Yelled Keigo turning and raising his arms to the moon.

"That's not morning, that's last night." I said squinting my eyes.

"Just thinking about the time you're not here, I get goosebumps... because I thought it'd be boring going out all by myself, so I stayed at home for the hot summer, and played video games that I wouldn't normally play... I finished five games in ten days." Keigo said putting his hand over his face crying.

"You have a lot of potential for games, don't you?" I asked a little creeped out.

"Out of my way!" Tatsuki said kicking Keigo in the back.

"Tatsuki, Orihime, Dakota." Mizuiro said getting up and grabbing his right arm.

"From the sounds of it... Keigo must have come out of the closet." Dakota said with his hands in his pockets.

"You're so mean Dakota." Keigo said still crying.

"Oh. That's rare even Chad's here... ah! Tatsuki what happened to your arm?" I asked noticing that Tatsuki had broken her right arm.

"Oh this one... um." Tatsuki said looking down at her arm.

"RUNNER UP! Run... Runner up is... second place in the high school competition?" I asked trying to get the whole story out of her.

"That's right. But I'm really angry. If I wasn't injured, then I would've been the champion." Tatsuki said tapping her fingers in rhythm.

"However, for your arm to break... what kind of monster is this champion?" I asked.

"You've misunderstood, I didn't break it in the competition. After I got in the best eight, I went to buy juice, but I was hit by a car. Then, I finally used my left hand to take out the semifinal opponent. But the final opponent was an ape looking woman. So I ended up losing." Tatsuki said with a depressed face.

"Oh! Time goes by pretty fast when you're walking and chatting." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Where is the place?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? Isn't it right here?" Tatsuki asked.

"No, the fireworks will be at the opposite bank in front of the gymnasium." Keigo pointed out.

"If we don't go closer, then we won't be able to see clearly." Mizuiro answered.

"Uh... I think right here should be fine. If we go too close, there's many stores and too many people." Tatsuki replied.

"IS THIS WHAT A TEENAGER SHOULD BE SAYING!? THIS IS A FESTIVAL! NOSE-BLEEDING WHEN LOOKING AT GIRLS IN KINOMO'S, WHO CAME TO SEE THE FIREWORKS! THAT'S THE MAIN EVENT IN THE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? THIS IS THE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL, AND YOU GUYS ARE WEARING NORMAL CLOTHES! DID YOU GUYS REALLY WANT TO PARTICIPATE!?" Keigo yelled pointing at Tatsuki and Orihime for wearing normal clothes.

"I just came to look around." I said quietly.

"Yeah." Mizuiro agreed in embarrassment.

"I still think Keigo's gay." Dakota said quietly.

"Tatsuki, you're okay, but I really wanted to see Orihime in a kimono!" Keigo exclaimed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Yelled a voice from behind me.

"ICHIGO!" Yelled my family jumping into me and making us roll down the hill.

"Here, big brother have some chocolate banana! It's really good! Come, open your mouth! Come on!" Yuzu exclaimed sticking a chocolate covered banana in my face.

"I... I don't want it! Why are you guys participating in the fireworks festival of a neighboring city!?" I asked trying to get both Yuzu and Karin off of me.

"What! Are you saying my chocolate tastes bad!?" Yuzu asked like I just insulted her.

"You're too loud! Are you drunk!?" I asked after smelling her breathe.

"She is drunk." Dad said licking a popsickle.

"WHY!?" I yelled with a freaked out face.

"Well there was this old man who was selling juice. I guess he mistook the water with wine." Dad said dancing around.

"This old man has some problems." Keigo thought with a weird face.

"Anyways come on everyone, we went to save a seat at the opposite bank at seven in the morning! We all went there! I originally planned on watching everything from a rented boat but the police would find me and arrest me." Dad said holding a peace sign.

"Why don't you just get caught and go to jail?" I thought squinting my eyes.

"YOU CUTE GIRLS WANNA COME ALONG!?" Dad exclaimed pointing his thumb at Tatsuki and Orihime.

"We'll go later." Tatsuki replied with a serious.

"WU! GOT IT! LATER!" Dad exclaimed finally walking off with the rest of the group following him.

"It can't be helped, I should go too... Tatsuki, I'm really sorry for bothering you all the time. If you don't want to come, it's okay." I said turning to look at Tatsuki.

"I know, don't worry, I'll come soon for sure. Hurry up and go." Tatsuki said motioning her hand trying to send me away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the fireworks festival I was stuck with dragging my family home...

"Why do I have to carry them?" I asked holding both of my sisters on my back and my dad walking around like a fat drunk.

"That's okay, you can enjoy that touch. After all, they didn't wear any underwear under their kimono's." Dad said getting in front of my face.

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO TO YOUR DAUGHTERS!?" I yelled with a scared face.

"It's just a joke, why do you have such a scary expression?" Dad asked quietly.

".......... Dad... I... will be leaving for another week again. I think this time I may not come back until summer vacation ends." I said still walking.

"Oh? What, you're going to travel alone? That's good! If you meet any good girls there, remember to introduce her to me. What? Look at you, what's with the 'I'm worried about what will happen when I'm gone' look? I'll take care of everything at the house! While I'm still around I won't allow anyone to hurt my family!" Dad exclaimed putting his thumb up to his face.

"Are you an idiot? I'm not worried at all. I'm off." I said after putting my sisters to bed and heading for my room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Urahara shop, Urahara had finished the preparations to send us to the Soul Society.

"Okay... it's almost finished." Urahara said quietly looking at a large square of rock floating in midair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This... this should be okay... but I have a bad feeling about this." I thought remembering what Urahara told me to do.

"The breeze feels good... ah... WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW!?" I wondered after a paintball wizzed past my head.

The paint began to form written words on my wall.

"'Please... meet at Urahara shop immediately.' WHAT THE HELL! THAT PUNK... WHAT IS HE DOING!? THIS LOOKS LIKE A MESSAGE FROM SOMEONE WHO'S ABOUT TO DIES BLOOD! CAN YOU WASH THIS OFF!? What... there's more? 'Those of you who think that this looks like the message of someone who is about to die... then you have no sense of humor.' THIS IS STUPID!" I yelled after reading the note and throwing my pillow at it.

I got dressed and walked downstairs opening the door to go outside.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Dad yelled plowing his face into the ground after jumping off the roof.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled helping dad up.

"Before... before you leave... I want to give you this." Dad said holding out a safety charm.

"What's this? A dirty old safety charm?" I asked holding it in my hand.

"Hey watch your mouth. That's the safety charm your mom gave me. It will bring fortune and good luck." Dad said putting his hands on his side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" I yelled getting close to dad's face.

"O... OF COURSE! I'M NOT GIVING IT TO YOU! I'm only lending it to you while you're out traveling. When you come back remember to return it to me. HEY! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME!? YOU HAVE TO RETURN IT! IF YOU LOSE IT, YOU'LL HAVE TO SHAVE, MY BEARD!" Dad yelled trying to get an answer.

"Oh, oh! Is that a threat?" I asked quietly.

"Of course it is!" Dad yelled.

"Then... I'm borrowing this." I said beginning to run off.

"That's my boy." Dad thought folding his arms and smiling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On my way to the Urahara shop I ran into Orihime and we continued to run towards the Urahara shop. We met Chad and Dakota who were sitting outside the shop.

"Hey Chad were you told you had no sense of humor too?" Orihime asked.

"I don't think that really matters Orihime." I thought putting my head down.

"Yeah I wrote that." Dakota said raising his hand.

"You did that!" I yelled.

"Well Urahara did the first part I just helped." Dakota said thinking back to when he and Urahara were working on the paint balls.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There, they're done." Urahara said holding up one of the paint balls.

"Yeah but just in case hand me all of them." Dakota said holding out his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Urahara asked looking over Dakota's shoulder.

"I'm sure that Ichigo has seen a lot of japanese dubbed American movies. Everyone has so he'll think that these are just like what you would see in horror movies. You know a message made in the victims blood. So I'm going to throw in a little somethin', somethin' to make him pissed." Dakota said beginning to mess with the pain balls.

"Oh I get it." Urahara said chuckling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"BUT YOU SENT IT TOO ALL OF US!" I yelled.

"Yeah no shit sherlock." Dakota replied squinting his eyes.

"If I was going to be the only one then how come you sent it to everyone else!?" I exclaimed again.

"Because I felt like it." Dakota answered shrugging.

"Damn you." I said putting up my right fist.

"Oh calm down. You won't be able to live life right if you just keep on being so pissy." Dakota said getting up off of a nearby crate that he was sitting on.

"Oh yeah where's Uryu? I heard he was coming too." I said looking around.

"Ah... don't worry Uryu will be here." Orihime said turning towards me.

"He won't come." Chad said with his expressionless face.

"Chad!" Orihime exclaimed turning to Chad.

"It's no big deal, Orihime... Uryu... it's better if he didn't come. Among us, he's... the most complex. The more complex is person is, the weaker they are. That's who he is. So I think... he's the weakest among us. If he didn't come... maybe that would be better." Chad said before being cut off by Uryu coming up from behind him.

"Who did you say won't come?" Uryu asked.

"Uryu?" We all asked to make sure that it was him.

"Didn't I tell you? I can't forgive myself for losing to those soul reapers, so I had to train. Since I said that, then I won't stop until I win. For that, I'll go anywhere." Uryu said holding a bag on his back.

"Thank you, Uryu." Orihime said sticking her tongue at Chad.

"You... you've misunderstood. I also want see, Ichigo. How much stronger you've become." Uryu said turning to look at me.

"Uryu... you... did you walk all the way here in that weird clothing?" I asked.

"You... HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS WEIRD!?" Uryu asked acting like he was just insulted.

"Oh... everyone's here... that's great!" Urahara said walking towards us from down the street.

"It's about time Urahara." Dakota said squinting his eyes.

"What it takes a while to deliver all of the paint balls that you were supposed to deliver." Urahara said pointing his finger at Dakota.

"What? I didn't have time." Dakota said putting his hands up like he was being arrested.

"Anyways, next come inside and I'll explain to you guys how to get inside the Soul Society. Please listen carefully. Otherwise... you guys might die before you get to Soul Society." Urahara said guiding us down to his training basement.

"This... is so cool!" Orihime exclaimed once we got to the basement.

"Really it's not that great." I replied.

"Okay! Listen everyone! Please look over here! We're about to go! Come, this is the entrance into Soul Society. Please listen carefully. I will now tell you how to go through this door without dying." Urahara said putting his cane up to my head knocking me out of my body.

"How'd he do that?" Everyone asked.

"Trust me you don't want to go there." Dakota said moving his hand like he smelled something bad.

"Okay! Look over here! I'm beginning to explain how the senkaimon works!" Urahara exclaimed to get everyone's attention on him.

"Usually this door is made by adding reshihenkankon to the top of the senkaimon, and the use of ketsugoufu so it stays together. As you know, the Soul Society is the world of the souls... in order to go in there, you have to be a soul, but as you all know, the only ones who can move around as a soul are Dakota and Ichigo, who are soul reapers. For others, even if their souls are seperated from their bodies, they're still chained by the chain of fate. Not to mention to go to the Soul Society, it's even hard to move. That's why there's a need for reshihenkanki. This thing changes the 'kishi,' which makes up the things in the living world. Into 'reishi,' or spirit particles which make up the soul." Urahara explained.

"So it means that we don't have to seperate the souls, we just have to go through the door." Uryu said trying to tell if he got everything.

"Right! You guys can go to the Soul Society in your original form." Urahara said holding one finger up.

"Alright, we got it. OH SHIT!" I yelled after getting hit in the side by Urahara's cane.

"Now's the important topic." Urahara said sticking out his cane to hit me with it.

"That's right! There's no problem going through the door. Reishihenkanki won't bring pain, as long as you go forward, you can go to the Soul Society. The problem is time. The time allowed to go through the senkaimon to the Soul Society is only four minutes." Urahara explained finally getting serious.

"Four minutes!" Exclaimed everyone simultaneously.

"Once the time is up, the door will close, and you guys will forever be locked... inside the dangai. Plus inside the dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as hollows, it's filled with a current called 'Kouryuu,' which can stop souls from moving. Just one foot caught by it, The chance of leaving the dangai in time is almost impossible." Urahara warned.

"Then... what should we do?" Orihime asked.

"Just walk forward." Said a voice.

"Yuroichi!" Orihime exclaimed looking down to see Yuroichi.

"Didn't I tell you? Heart and soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks." Yuroichi said walking in front of Orihime.

"IT'S THAT FRIGGIN CAT AGAIN!" Dakota yelled pointing at Yuroichi.

"Oh great it's you again. Anyways, this isn't a time to finish what we've started. We must continue with the task at hand." Yuroichi said still walking towards the senkaimon.

"Great now I've got to take orders from a fucking cat." Dakota thought walking forward.

"Only those who can do it, follow me." Yuroichi said turning back to us.

"What are you talking about? Those who chose to come here have made the decision and are determind to follow." I said with everyone right behind me.

"You should know very well, kid. If you lose, then you will never return." Yuroichi said looking back at me.

"Of course we have to win!" I exclaimed.

"Well said." Yuroichi replied closing his eyes.

"Are you ready? The moment it's opened, you guys will dash right in." Urahara said standing in front of the senkaimon.

"Got it. Kon! Please take care of my family." I said not even looking back to look at him.

"Let's go!" Urahara exclaimed as the senkaimon opened up.

We all rushed into a large collapsing tunnel. We all began to run after noticing that there was a large train like object that Yuroichi called the 'sweeper' was following us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara put his hand on the side of the senkaimon. Instantly getting burned.

"It's all up to you... Ichigo." Urahara thought looking up at the top of the senkaimon.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hello everybody who matters out there. Sorry that was mean. Anyways this is the most recent chapter and thank god this one was boring. Well up to the last part but I'm not going to tell you. But uh... you should have figured out what will happen by now if you've read all of the chapters up until this one. Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story I've been thinking about redoing all of my first chapters and yes the Kira arc too. I feel less than satisfied with how they came out. Especially the first two chapters. (Not including the prologue.) I did them when I was bored and tired so they didn't come out well. (By the way I don't care if didn't isn't proper grammar.) This is it the start of the Soul Society arcs which I named Raining Blood after the song that slayer did. Trust me you'll see a lot of chapter names like this. Well I'm going to shut up now so enjoy.**_

**Bleach #24:  
Raining Blood**

"Western Rukongai has an unusual occurance! Issue warnings to sector three and eight." Blazed an intercom.

"What! What's going on!?" Renji exclaimed looking up at an intercom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We continued to run through the dangai as the sweeper closed the walls around us from behind.

"IT... IT REALLY CAUGHT UP WITH US!" Uryu yelled looking back at the sweeper.

"If you have time to look back, then why not run faster!? If you're caught by the sweeper your finished!" Yuroichi called back not even looking at us.

"Huh? Whoa!" Uryu yelled getting his clothes caught in the sweeper.

"Uryu!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Damn it Uryu! Go to fucking gym for once!" I yelled turning around.

"Idiot, it's because you're wearing those stupid clothes!" Ichigo exclaimed grabbing Zangetsu.

"Hold on! Don't use your zanpaku-to! The sweeper traps all souls! If you use your zanpaku-to then you will not be able to escape." Yuroichi called out.

"Then... what should I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Here." Chad said grabbing Uryu's shirt and ripping him away from the sweeper.

"Uh... thanks. AHHH!" Uryu cried out while he was being picked up by Chad.

"Let's go." Chad said beginning to run again right beside Ichigo.

"Uh... Okay." I said quietly.

"Put me down, Chad! I can run all by myself! Put me... w... wait guys, look... it's like... something's coming." Uryu said noticing a light coming from behind us.

"What... did he... just say?" I asked turning around.

"WHAT... WHAT IS THAT!?" Uryu asked as we began running away from a large black object that ejected from the sweeper.

"That's 'Seimichio,' he's the 'janitor.' He comes out every seven days but... why today? Anyway, let's get out of here! He is really fast!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"It... it's over... it's right behind us!" Uryu called out.

"Hurry... we're almost there!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"We're not going to make it!" Uryu called out again.

"OH SCREW THIS!" I yelled gabbing Uryu, Chad, and Yuroichi.

"Hey what about us!?" Ichigo called out.

"You can handle yourself! You've got the girl that can produce barriers!" I called out using flash step to get out into Rukongai.

"BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Ino... Himusaku...Umeigen... Ririi! Santen Keshuun! I... REJECT!" Orihime exclaimed.

The 'Janitor' ran into Orihime's shield causing a large explosion that sent Ichigo and Orihime flying out of the dangai.

"Whew! You guys alright? Everyone?" Orihime asked with a nervous face.

"Peachy. I'm just peachy. I have a talking cat laying on top of me but other than that I'm fine." I said with Yuroichi standing on my back.

"Hah! Ichigo's landing post is so awesome!" Orihime exclaimed rushing over to Ichigo which had his head in between his legs.

"You talk too much." Ichigo said with an irritated face.

"Ow... I really... didn't expect that we would be so pathetic... so unexpected. I didn't think that I would be using the back up cape so soon." Uryu said taking off the damaged cape.

"This guy... he even brought back ups." Ichigo, Chad, and I said quietly simultaneously.

"It's great! It looks like no one's hurt!" Orihime exclaimed.

"What's so great about it!?" Yuroichi exclaimed headbutting Orihime's right eye.

"Ow that hurt Yuroichi!" Orihime exclaimed covering her right eye.

"Good thing that shield was the only thing that touched seimicho! If it was the main body of Rokka, you would be dead!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"S... sorry." Orihime said lowering her head.

"It's fine, why do you have to be so angry?" Ichigo asked Yuroichi crossing his arms.

"You... seem as if you don't understand the situation!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"Ichigo! He doesn't understand anything. That's why his parents put him in special ed." I said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked looking over to me.

"You japanese don't seem to know what a joke is do you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hey! The smoke is clearing." Uryu said putting his cape on.

"This... is this Soul Society?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"Not exactly." I said.

"We are in the outskirts. This is called the 'Rukongai.' The place where the souls live, when they first come to the Soul Society. It's located around the Seireitei." Yuroichi explained.

"I'll translate. We need to head to the Seireitei." I said sitting down and rubbing my head.

"Heh. there isn't anyone here." Uryu said looking around to try and find people.

"What? Those streets over there aren't any different from the streets we live on." Ichigo said pointing to paved roads.

"Uhh... that one." Yuroichi said before Ichigo ran past him.

"I know! That should be where, those whatevers, soul reapers live in, right?" Ichigo asked running for the streets.

"Idio... IDIOT! You can't go near there! You could die!" Yuroichi exclaimed trying to stop Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed as giant blocks fell right in front of Ichigo creating a wall.

"It's been such a long time... someone who tries to go through Seireitei's gate without a pass. Finally I have something to do. I'll treat you nice, kid." Said a giant man who fell down with the wall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They landed right in front of the gate, right?" Asked a soul reaper.

"You bet Jidanbou is on the outside of Seireimon gate... Jidanbou is always on duty." Said a man who looked exactly like Ichigo with the number sixty nine tatooed on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bring it on. Attack from whatever angle you want... kiddo." Jidanbou said slamming a giant axe down next to Ichigo.

"... So... so big... who is he? With such a huge body, he sure is no human... right? Who the hell is that guy?" Uryu asked trying to figure out what happened.

"His name is... Jidanbou. He is one of the elites in Soul Society. The guard of one of the four gates... the west gate generally called the 'Seireimon Gate.' He is the guardian of that gate. Which we are standing in front of." Yuroichi said bending his head down to the ground.

"Guardian huh... it means that we must defeat this monster before we enter the Seireitei." Uryu said trying to understand.

"That's right. But it's not going to be a simple task. After all, he's been a guardian for three hundred years. Till now, nobody has ever passed him to enter Seireimon Gate." Yuroichi explained.

"Is he that strong?" Uryu asked.

"Yes. A swing from his axe and you'll disappear from this world. He is the legendary Hercules." Yuroichi answered.

"Then... how do we cope with such a giant?" Uryu asked.

This is all about mental work. Ichigo, retreat! We'll come up with a plan! HEY ICHIGO! HELLO! CHAD! ORIHIME! DIDN'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME!? COME BACK!" Yuroichi yelled trying to get Chad and Orihime to stop running for Ichigo and come back to the rest of the group.

"Ichigo. Hang on, I'll be by your side soon." Orihime said running at Ichigo.

"Hang on!" Jidanbou exclaimed slashing the ground right behind Ichigo creating a wall between Orihime, Chad and Ichigo.

"What happened!? That's... that's horrible." Uryu said staring in awe.

"Only one swing." Chad said blocking his face from the flying dust and debris with his right arm.

"The ground surged... and became a wall." Orihime said doing the same thing as Chad.

"Your behavior sickens me. Are you from an uncivilized area? Listen! This city has rules. First, wash your hands when you come back home. Second, no eating food that has fallen on the ground. Third, duel is nothing else but one on one. My first opponent will be the spiked orange head, triangle eyed kid. Before I'm finished with him, you guys standing there should keep quiet. Since you are visitors here, you should follow the rules of this city." Jidanbou said as Orihime looked at him with frustration.

"Orihime. I'll make a hole in the wall. Take that chance to attack him." Chad whispered pointing at the spot that Chad was going to put the hole.

"What are you doing? Are you planning on a sneak attack?" Jidanbou asked looking at Orihime and Chad.

"He has good ears." Orihime and Chad whispered simultaneously.

"HEY! Chad, Orihime!" Ichigo called out from behind the wall.

"Ichigo! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Orihime asked frantically.

"Oh, I'm okay!" Ichigo exclaimed being cut off by Orihime.

"Hold on a sec, we're almost there!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Ah, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about. You and Chad just stay there. Don't do anything, alright?" Ichigo asked trying to get them to stay.

"Er... what are you talking about Ichigo!?" Orihime exclaimed with a worried face.

"Don't worry wait there." Ichigo called back.

What are you talking about Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed walking up to the wall.

"Uryu." Orihime whispered looking over to Uryu.

"You've seen for yourself how strong Jidanbou is! I don't care what you've learned in the last ten days... He's not the type you can handle by yourself!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Ah, there you are Uryu." Ichigo said.

"I've been here from the beginning! DO YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF!?" Uryu yelled in frustration.

"You're so noisy." Ichigo said quietly.

"Can you fight?" Chad asked looking up at the top of the wall.

"Possibly." Ichigo answered quickly rubbing his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS POSSIBLY!? DO YOU REALIZE THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN!?" Uryu yelled pounding on the rock wall.

"Ah, so noisy... I said, don't worry. Do you want to know what I've learned in the past ten days? I'll show you. The original plan was for me to recover in ten days. But actually I recovered by the fifth day. During the five days I had left... what do you think I did?" Ichigo asked.

"What... what did you do?" Uryu asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"Fighting of course, fighting! During those five days, day and night! I fought with that tall hat guy." Ichigo said.

"Ah... so, he taught you all the battle skills." Uryu said before quickly being interrupted by Ichigo.

"You're wrong. He taught me absolutely nothing. But... inexhaustible energy and courage, I am armed with both of them for the first time!" Ichigo exclaimed unsheathing his zanpaku-to.

"Meaning he got his ass kicked." I said walking up with a smirk on my face.

"Damn you." Ichigo said quickly.

"Are you done yet?" Jidanbou asked.

"I'm ready. I don't remember asking you to wait for me." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Seems like you're one of the uncivilized people, so disrespectful. I wasted my time waiting for you. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" Jidanbou yelled slamming his axe down onto the ground.

"As to Ichigo's words... neither courage nor energy was granted by that man. Not even battle survival skills. The other thing that the other soul reapers have... that Ichigo lacks is... battle experience." Chad thought.

"How could he be this powerful?" Jidanbou thought as his axe was stopped by Ichigo's zanpaku-to with one hand.

"I wasn't ready yet. What you did is by no means courteous." Ichigo said not using any strength to hold back Jidanbou.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jidanbou laughed.

"What is he laughing at?" Uryu asked himself.

"YOU'RE NOT BAD! THIS IS GREAT! IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE SOMEONE COULD BLOCK MY AXE! Okay... this way, I can finally... use all of my strength! Good luck, kiddo... until now, there has only been three people who could block my axe including you... but the ones that that can block my second axe... THERE HAS BEEN NONE! TAKE THIS! HEHE! GREAT YOU'RE STILL STANDING! I'M NOT FINISHED YET! JUTSU PON JIDAN DAMATSURI DA! ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX!" Jidanbou yelled repeatedly attacking Ichigo with his two giant axes.

"What... what happened?" Uryu asked in shock.

"He's frustrated because Ichigo can't seem to die that's what happened." I said scatching my head.

"SEVEN, SEVEN EIGHT... AH... FIVE SIX!" Jidanbou yelled finally cutting down half of the rock wall.

"Yep Ichigo's one persistent bastard." I said quietly.

"How... how can... how... how can you still be standing?" Jidanbou asked.

"He... he **is** still standing. Ichigo... is still standing." Orihime said after the smoke cleared.

"What did you expect?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo asked lowering his zanpaku-to from over his head.

"Come on Ichigo! Beat him so then he'll open the gate!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"Then it's my turn." Ichigo said getting into a ready stance.

"No... NO! IT'S STILL TOO EARLY! I'M NOT DONE YET! SECOND AXE... HA! UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! HAR! TAKE THIS! MY FINAL ATTACK! BANZAI JIDAN DAMATSURI!" Jidanbou yelled getting ready to attack Ichigo.

"I'm sorry... but I'll have to destroy your axes." Ichigo said making a quick slash that made Jidanbou's axes burst into thousands of pieces.

"What... what happened?" Jidanbou asked falling to the ground on his butt.

"Wha... what has Ichigo done? That giant... that great body." Uryu said in shock.

"Woah okay Uryu. There's a little rule in America that everyone follows. Don't ask don't tell." I said with a weird face walking away.

"LET ME FINISH DAMN IT!" Uryu yelled.

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not I support gay rights." I said looking at Uryu.

"Does it look like I care!? And I'm not gay!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Okay okay. I'm not going to judge you." I said looking away.

"Damn it!" Uryu exclaimed giving up.

"PUAH... THAT... THAT WAS REALLY DANGEROUS! JUST GOT DISTRACTED THERE FOR A SECOND, THEN FOUND MYSELF COMPLETELY KNOCKED DOWN! AH? What an expression, did you really think you had defeated me? Don't be silly! There's no chance that I would be defeated by someone like you! That's why I hate these uncivilized ones! Hold on... right now I will use my... axe... a... axe!? My axe!? Where is my axe!? My... axe! IT'S... BROKEN!? IT'S BROKEN! YOU BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY AXE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jidanbou yelled crying and slaming his fists down on the ground in frustration.

"Is... is he crying?" Uryu asked.

"It's okay big guy. Way to go Ichigo." I said patting Jidanbou's back.

"Hey he was attacking me what else was I supposed to do!?" Ichigo asked with an irritated face.

"You could have withstood that attack and then you would have won." I answered.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You're right. I'm just funnin' with you that's all." I said walking away from Jidanbou.

"Er... bit strange to say... but... sorry... for damaging your axe... I shouldn't have broken both of your axes... should I?" Ichigo asked with a confused face.

"You... you're such... you're such a good guy! I am your foe... I lost the battle but you still care about me... YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT GUY! YOU HAVE SUCH A GENEROUS PERSONALITY!" Jidanbou yelled grabbing Ichigo's shoulders and crying.

"Actually... I just wanted to soothe your sadness, you were crying so bitterly." Ichigo said quietly.

"ON THE CONTRARY, WHAT AM I DOING!? CRYING LIKE A BABY ONLY BECAUSE OF A BROKEN AXE! I lost... I LOST COMPLETELY! BOTH AS A FIGHTER AND AS A MAN, I WAS UTTERLY DEFEATED! I have been the gate keeper for the western gate for three hundred years... I have never lost a battle... you are the first. Go inside... I, Jidanbou grant you my permission to pass through the western gate!" Jidanbou exclaimed wiping his face.

"Oh... are you serious!" Ichigo exclaimed with a happy face.

"Are... are you sure you can grant passage?" Uryu asked.

"Yes... your boss defeated me! A loser like me, will not be able to stand in your way!" Jidanbou exclaimed looking at Uryu.

"Ah... DID YOU SAY BOSS!? WHAT NONSENSE!" Uryu yelled pointing at Ichigo.

"Is it necessary to get so angry?" Ichigo asked with an irritated face.

"Is... your name Ichigo?" Jidanbou asked.

"That's right, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo... what a nice name... but why name you after a strawberry?" Jidanbou asked.

"REALLY!? THAT'S WHAT HIS NAME MEANS! HA THAT'S FUNNY! So that's why everyone keeps referring that manga Ichigo 100% to strawberry." I said quietly walking away.

"That's not what it means!" Ichigo exclaimed with an angry face.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo... I don't know the reason why you want to go through... the warriors inside are powerful guys." Jidanbou said putting his hand on the door.

"I know." Ichigo replied.

"I see... then you better be prepared... alright... I'm opening the gate now." Jidanbou said putting his hand underneath the gate.

"Let's go strawberry." I said with a chuckle pushing Ichigo.

"Will you stop? I already told you that's not what it means." Ichigo said with an irritated face.

"I know but I'm not going to let you live this down." I said as I stopped pushing Ichigo.

"Don't be astonished... take a deep breath and rush inside... UUUUU!" Jidanbou yelled pushing up on the gate to open it.

"Terr... terrible strength." Ichigo said in amazement.

"The gate is opening up." Orihime said also in amazement.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you going in?" Jidanbou asked his voice was strained as he held the gate over his head.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked looking at Jidanbou who had large scared eyes.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha." Laughed a man with silver hair and squinted eyes who walked up to Jidanbou on the otherside.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked with a serious face.

"Gin Ichimaru." I said quietly also with a serious face.

"The third squad captain." Jidanbou said struggling to keep the gate open.

"Ah, this is not allowed." Gin said smiling.

In a flash Jidanbou's left arm went flying backwards bringing a rain of blood flying everywhere. Gin stood like he was about to pull out his zanpaku-to with an even bigger smile. We all looked at Jidanbou in shock and confusion.

"That's too bad... you are a gatekeeper. Opening the door is not your duty." Gin said standing straight up.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jidanbou yelled in pain and agony.

"What... what the hell... did he do?" Ichigo and Uryu asked simultaneously.

"Oh... you can hold the door open even with only one hand. No wonder you're one of the Soul Society's elites. However, you still... fail as the guardian." Gin said with his giant smile.

"Third squad captain, Gin Ichimaru. I was too careless... I didn't expect him to show up here... I would have never expected this... even though they are very strong, the strength of a captain level is beyond their imagination. If we confront him head on here... then the worst scenario could occur." Yuroichi thought.

"Because I lost... the guardian opens the door when he loses... IT'S ONLY NATURAL!" Jidanbou yelled still trying to hold the door open.

"What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when a guardian loses, the guardian may still no open the door. If the 'guardian' lost, then that would mean... he must be executed." Gin said just before being attacked by Ichigo.

"Nice one Ichigo." I said.

"Oh. aren't you done playing the hero to these people, Dakota?" Gin asked looking at me.

"I... have no idea what you're talking about." I said moving my hand like I was cutting my neck.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not want them to find out?" Gin asked.

"What is he talking about?" Ichigo asked looking at me.

"Damn it Gin! I just about had them!" I exclaimed using flash step to get close to Gin.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo? I used you all to get me out of trouble by telling the leaders of Soul Society that I would bring you in to kill you. I came along with you knowing that if I acted like your ally then you would be easy to get but since someone had to spill the beans." I said looking at Gin with an irritated face.

"So you're going to let Rukia die!?" Ichigo asked.

"I was going to ask for her release in exchange for your death. But I don't think it would happen now." I answered again looking at Gin with an irritated face.

"Orihime... look after Jidanbou's arm." Ichigo said.

"O... okay." Orihime said.

"Come... if you're so eager to fight, then I will be your opponent." Ichigo said getting into a ready position.

"Finally I get some screen time! I haven't gotten that much screen time in a while!" I said unsheathing my zanpaku-to.

"Since he challenged me first I will get him." Gin said stepping in front of me.

"Well god damn it! I haven't fought in two friggin' months. I think I should atleast get to cut off a arm." I said.

"Nope all mine." Gin said looking at me and smiling.

"Damn it." I said resheathing my sword and beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going deeper into Soul Society. Or to put it in your terms, 'I'm walking away from you.'" I said not even looking back at Ichigo.

"Shoot him, Shinsou." Gin said as his sword extended towards Ichigo.

Ichigo used his zanpaku-to to block Gin's sword. Gin's sword pushed Ichigo back and knocked him into Jidanbou sending them both flying back closing the gate.

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Oh... oh no! The door is closing again!" Yuroichi exclaimed.

"Bye." Gin said waving as the door closed.

"Ichigo! Are you okay Ichigo!?" Orihime asked running up to Ichigo.

"IT HURTS! THAT DAMN PUNK! WHAT IS HE!? HE NEARLY KILLED ME! DAMN IT... OUCH!" Ichigo yelled.

"He... he seems lively... so he's okay... right?" Orihime asked.

"Yes he's fine. But with one less member who defected to Soul Society we have one more thing to worry about." Yuroichi said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Japanese representative Dakota Gire what is the status of the soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked the central forty six speaker.

"Gin messed it all up so I had to break it off. But the plan will still work. I will need the soul reaper representatives so keep them on call." I said.

"But why? This is just a mere human who gained the powers of the prisoner Rukia Kuchiki." Said the speaker.

"This isn't a normal soul reaper. He has mastered shikai in a matter of five days. He will be a challenge even for Byakuya Kuchiki." I said.

"We will keep the soul reaper representatives on call. Anything else?" Asked the speaker.

"Yes. I would like for you to send the American representative Ryker Garrison to Soul Society." I said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
